UN CUENTO DE TIGRESA: VERSIÓN RE-BARBARA
by pabillidge90
Summary: Esta es mi versión de los hechos ocurridos en "un cuento de Tigresa". le he añadido mas acción, drama, misterio y sobre todo BARBAROSIDAD XD. (kung fu panda pertencece a Dreamworks)
1. parte 1: separación

UN CUENTO DE TIGRESA: VERSIÓN REBARBARA

Parte 1: separación.

Tigresa abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que aún era muy temprano. Se levantó de su cama y estiro sus brazos mientras inhalaba profundamente. El gong de la mañana no había sonado todavía, pero decidió levantarse e ir a realizar un entrenamiento ligero. Salió de su habitación tratando de hacer poco ruido. No le costó salir desapercibida ya que todos se habían acostumbrado a los ronquidos estruendosos de cierto panda.

Cuando llego a la entrada de salón de entrenamiento abrió los ojos como platos ante el terrible desorden en el que estaba el patio de la entrada. Las armas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo y los equipos de entrenamiento no estaban en el lugar que correspondía.

-Po…-mascullo Tigresa frunciendo el ceño.

Trato de hacer algo de espacio para poder realizar unos ejercicios sin preocuparse de pisar algún arma filosa y lastimarse los pies.

Después de ejercitarse se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un plato de tofu. Cuando se disponía a comer alguien entro y escucho una voz que la irritó inmediatamente.

-¿en serio, tofu?-pregunto Po con un tono burlón.

-me gusta el tofu-respondió Tigresa.

-deberías comer pan de frijoles. Son más apropiados para el desayuno- Po tomo de la alacena un plato con panes de frijoles y lo puso en la mesa.

-estoy bien, gracias-Tigresa respondió de forma cortante.

Po se encogió de hombros y el gong de la mañana suena. Casi de inmediato todos los demás entraron en la cocina dando los buenos días.

-uh panes de frijol-exclamaron todos al unísono y tomaron uno cada uno.

Tigresa estaba bastante irritada con las conversaciones triviales que sostenían los demás. Se preguntaba en que momento las cosas cambiaron tanto. Y eso solo la llevaba a una respuesta, la llegada de un oso gordo.

El gong volvió a sonar varias veces, lo cual les pareció extraño a todos. Se levantaron y se dirigieron al patio y encontraron a Zeng golpeando frenéticamente el gong.

-¿qué sucede zeng?-pregunto tigresa

-¡rápido rápido!-gritaba Zeng-ahí viene.

-¿quién?-preguntaron todos al unísono.

-¡la maestra Mugan!-grito Zeng.

-¿quién?-volvió a preguntar Po.

-¿que no eres un fanático del kung Fu y te sabes los nombres y hazañas de todos los maestros famosos?-pregunto mono.

-ella es una de las maestras de kung fu más veneradas de toda china-dijo grulla.

-y la maestra encargada del palacio de Granate-siguió mantis.

- tiene fama de ser la más estricta en toda china-dijo víbora.

-suficiente charla-corto Tigresa-recojan este desorden no podemos dejar que la maestra vea la entrada en este estado. Que por cierto debiste arreglar esto tu, Po.

Po se encogió de hombros y esbozo una sonrisa tímida. Todos empezaron a recoger las armas y acomodar los equipos. Justo cuando terminaron escucharon el sonido de otro gong por fuera de la puerta. El sonido era más suave y se repetía lentamente, como marcando un ritmo de marcha.

Po y los demás se formaron en una fila esperando la llegada de la visitante. La puerta se abrió y una cabra entro, era de baja estatura pero con una musculatura bastante ceñida, seguida de otras cuatro cabras cargando una caja parecida a la del maestro Yao, pero esta estaba cubierta con una cortina.

-anuncio la llegada de la maestra Mugan-dijo la cabra que sostenía el gong.

La cortina que cubría la caja se corrió dejando ver un hermoso pez dorado en una caja de cristal llena de agua.

-pfff ¿un pez?-dijo Po con tono de burla.

La maestra Mugan le dirigió una mirada penetrante al panda ante ese comentario.

-Maestra mugan-dijo Shifu que apareció de la nada-sea bienvenida al palacio de jade, pero no se nos notificó de su visita.

-lamento llegar sin avisar maestro shifu-dijo Mugan-estoy en plena realización de un proyecto y quiero manejarlo personalmente ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

-entiendo maestra Mugan-respondió shifu-por favor acompáñeme al salón de los héroes para poder discutirlo.

Todos siguieron al maestro shifu hasta que entro en el salón y les dijo a todos que esperaran afuera.

Después de casi una hora sin saber que estaba pasando, Po se desesperó.

-¡llevan ahí siglos! ¿De qué tanto hablan?-dijo Po.

-¡Po compórtate!-dijo tigresa con tono cortante.

Sin hacerle caso a su orden Po se acercó a la cabra que se había quedado afuera con ellos.

-oye amigo, de que se trata todo este asunto-

-lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, panda-respondió la cabra.

-¿no puedes darme un adelanto?-

-No-

-que tal una pista-

-te dije que no-

-¿es una misión especial o se trata de una invasión?-

-¡Po!-interrumpió tigresa.

Antes de que el panda dijera otra cosa Shifu abrió las puertas y les invito a pasar. Al entrar se acercaron a Mugan que se encontraba en el fondo del salón.

-iré directo al punto-dijo Mugan-estoy en una jornada de reclutamiento. He ido a templos y otros lugares buscando a guerreros capacitados que estén dispuestos a ir al templo de Granate a ser entrenados por mí. El palacio de Jade es mi última parada en este recorrido antes de volver y juntarme con los demás que han aceptado mi propuesta. El maestro Shifu muy amablemente me ha permitido ofrecerles a ustedes cinco esta oportunidad.

-…somos seis-dijo Po-quizá mantis sea pequeño pero está justo aquí.

-¡oye!-grito mantis.

-la propuesta no está dirigida a ti panda-dijo Mugan-me dirijo a ellos. Guerreros auténticos que trabajaron duro para llegar a donde están, a diferencia de ti quien obtuvo su título por capricho del destino.

-¿disculpe?-respondió indignado Po.

-Po, por favor guarda silencio-interrumpió Shifu.

-les aseguro, cinco furiosos, que si aceptan mi oferta yo puliré sus habilidades hasta alcanzar la mismísima perfección. Tienen hasta medio día para pensarlo y luego partiré con los que estén dispuestos a tomar esta oferta.

Las palabras de Mugan impactaron a Tigresa. Esa propuesta sonaba muy tentadora, quizá era una oportunidad que quería aprovechar.

Todos regresaron a los dormitorios despues de escuchar la charla con la maestra Mugan.

-¿Quién querría entrenar bajo el mando de esa pez amargada?-pregunto Po sarcásticamente.

-es verdad-dijo mantis.

-no quiero para nada que ella sea mi maestra-repuso mono.

-puede que sea una maestra de renombre, pero eso no le da el derecho de arrebatarle los discípulos a otras personas-dijo víbora.

-buen punto víbora-apoyo grulla.

-yo iré-dijo Tigresa.

-eso mismo…-Po se calló cuando se dio cuenta lo que su amiga había dicho-¿espera que dijiste? ¿Vas a aceptar su oferta?

-después de escuchar a la maestra Mugan, me di cuenta que necesito un lugar apropiado donde pulir mis habilidades en el kung fu-dijo Tigresa.

-¿y crees que ese lugar es el templo de Granate?-pregunto víbora.

-pero eres una miembro de los cinco furiosos, no puedes dejarnos así nada mas-dijo mono.

-yo creo que este lugar y ustedes ya me ofrecieron lo más que pudieron y necesito seguir avanzando-respondió Tigresa-. Ire a meditar en el árbol de durazno por un tiempo, creo que será mi forma de despedirme de este lugar y luego alistare mis maletas para irme, así que no me molesten.

Tigresa dio media vuelta y salió de los dormitorios. Todos quedaron en shock por la decisión repentina de su amiga. Un momento que todos guardaron silencion y sus miradas quedaron clavadas en la puerta por la que paso tigresa.

-chicos tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Po que fue el primero en salir del trance-no podemos dejar que tigresa se vaya del templo de Jade, este es su hogar.

-Po, todos nos sentimos igual que tu-respondió víbora- pero Tigresa ya es una chica grande y no podemos forzarla a cambiar su decisión por nuestros sentimientos.

Todos bajaron las miradas entristecidos por esa aclaración.

-¿en serio no van a hacer nada al respecto?-dijo Po- pues yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Po, ella dijo que no la molestaran-trato de decirle Vibora, pero Po salió de los dormitorios sin escucharla.

El panda salió corriendo al árbol de cerezos en busca de su amiga. Le sorprendió que avanzaba rápidamente y seguía sin encontrársela. Al final llego al árbol jadeando del cansancio y vio tigresa sentada en posición de loto junto al árbol ¿Cómo pudo llegar tan rápido a ese lugar?

-creí haber dicho que no me molestaran-dijo Tigresa sin darse la vuelta.

Po tomo una bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento y camino para ponerse delante de ella.

-tigresa no puedes dejarnos así nada más, este es tu hogar-dijo Po.

-…ya no lo es.

-¿desde cuándo?-

-Desde que TU llegaste aquí.

-¿por qué dices eso?

-¡has cambiado todo! Antes de que llegaras éramos guerreros serios y este lugar era sagrado.

-yo soy un guerrero serio de Kung fu.

-¿en verdad acabas de decir eso?

-¿si no lo fuera como podría haber hecho todas las hazañas que he logrado?-

-eso es porque eres "bueno" para el kung fu, pero ese talento se desperdicia en alguien como ti todo es un juego. Y lo que más me irrita es que todos aquí han aceptado eso y empezaron a actuar tan confiados por una dependencia inconsciente hacia ti. incluso pueden llegar a ser tan despreocupados como tu.

-no entiendo a lo que te refieres-exclamo Po.

-te puedo dar varios ejemplos: tú y mono jugaron con la tortuga de jade haciéndola girar para marearse como idiotas.

-en mi defensa eso me ayudó a mejorar el uso del kung fu estando mareado y pude detener a escorpión que enveneno a todos.

-antes de conocerte Mantis nunca habría tomado esa pócima para aumentar de tamaño.

-pero si hasta yo estuve en contra de eso.

-el otro día casi muero de un infarto al ver jugar al maestro shifu jugando contigo con esos muñecos para niños.

-son figuras de acción y no entiendo por qué culpas a los demás. Tú también cometiste tus propios errores como cuando dejaste escapar las esferas del maestro Ding.

- ¡SUFICIENTE!-grito Tigresa-el punto es que siento que mi progreso se ha frenado y necesito avanzar en mi propio camino y punto.

Tigresa se dio media vuelta y descendió rápidamente a la colina, dejando atrás a un panda entristecido.

Al medio día todos se reunieron en la entrada del salón de los héroes. Tigresa ya había informado a Shifu de su decisión y este solo le respondió con una mirada llena de una mezcla de sorpresa y pesar: "eres una maestra de kung fu y tienes la libertad de escoger el camino que desees seguir"

-al parecer la maestra Tigresa es la única que aprovechara esta única oportunidad-respondió Mugan con un tono de altivez-debes tener en cuenta que cuando decidas formar parte del templo de Granate nunca podrás volver a este lugar.

Tigresa cerro un momento los ojos y tomo aire.

-entiendo perfectamente-respondió Tigresa.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-saben muy bien que no soy buena con las despedidas-dijo Tigresa.

-tigresa…-dijo Po con un tono de voz bajo-si en verdad te marchas al menos acepta este regalo de despedida.

Po se acercó a ella y le dio una bolsa de tela. Tigresa titubeo un momento y la acepto.

-adiós a todos-diciendo eso ella dio media vuelta y se marchó.


	2. parte 2: el palacio de Granate

Parte 2: El palacio de Granate.

El viaje fue largo y tomo varios días llegar al palacio de la maestra Mugan. Cuando terminaron de subir una colina Tigresa pudo ver a lo lejos una edificación mucho más grande que el palacio de jade. Estaba pintada de un rojo rubí.

-es hermoso-dijo Tigresa.

-su belleza no radica en su apariencia vistosa. Si no en los principios que se instruyen detrás de esas paredes-respondió Mugan.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta esta se abrió y entraron. Tigresa se asombró con lo que veían sus ojos. Había una gran cantidad de cabras, tan fornidas como sus escoltas, entrenando con muchas armas y equipos de mucha variedad, algunos no los reconocía. Pudo ver que este templo estaba mejor provisto que el palacio de Jade.

-es extraño que nadie le dé la bienvenida a la maestra del templo-dijo Tigresa.

-mi lema es "sin indisciplina y sin distracciones". Si están entrenando no tienen por qué perder su tiempo en un simple saludo-dijo Mugan con un tono frio-y ahora que lo pienso debería agregar a mi dicho "sin pandas".

Tigresa esbozo una sonrisa por ese comentario que le hizo gracia.

-no perdamos más el tiempo. La travesía fue larga, pero puedo percibir tus ansias de practicar maestra tigresa-dijo Mugan.

-si maestra Mugan, déjeme demostrarle de lo que soy capaz-respondió Tigresa.

Se dirigieron a un área de la plaza de entrenamiento donde estaban agrupados un grupo de guerreros de madera parecidos a los del salón de entrenamiento del palacio de jade. Tenían cuchillas en los extremos de los brazos giratorios y se podía apreciar que eran más macizos. Tigresa tomo una bocanada de aire y se preparó para empezar.

Dio el primer golpe y efectivamente noto que el peso de esos muñecos era mayor al que estaba acostumbrada. Sin embargo no se detuvo y siguió avanzando dando puños, patadas y zarpazos. Atravesó la zona recibiendo rasguños menores, causados por las cuchillas de los guerreros de madera. Si recibía un golpe directo de una de esas no sería una simple herida. Se dirigió hacia la maestra Mugan y le hizo una reverencia.

-me parece que tu estilo es poderoso, pero tosco-respondió Mugan-te falta más fluidez y precisión. Yo misma te mostrare de lo que estoy hablando.

-…usted?-pregunto tigresa extrañada-pero como…

Antes de poder terminar la frase Mugan salto por fuera de su caja de cristal y dando varias vueltas en el aire cayó junto a tigresa. Ella no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y Mugan barrio su cola haciéndola caer. Cuando salió de su estado de sorpresa, Tigresa se incorporó y lanzo una patada baja. Mugan salto sobre tigresa y la golpeo en la nuca con su cola haciéndola caer nuevamente. Mugan tomo su distancia y permitió que tigresa se levantara.

Nuevamente Mugan salto en línea recta hacia tigresa y esta respondió con un golpe de fuego. Mugan giro y maniobro en el aire como si se tratara de un ave en lugar de un pez y paso al lado de tigresa. Mugan volvió a saltar y cayo dentro de su caja.

-¡eso…eso fue increíble!-exclamo Tigresa-pero aun puedo continuar.

-pero si ya has perdido el encuentro. Solo mir tu costado derecho.

Tigresa extrañada bajo su cabeza para ver y pudo notar un corte en su camisa.

-esto es…me hizo esta sin hacerme daño?-exclamo tigresa.

-no soy venerada solo por mi belleza maestra tigresa-dijo Mugan- lo que te acabo de mostrar es el dominio de la precisión en el arte del kung fu. Y una vez que balancees la precisión con poder podrás lograr cosas aún más grandes.

Mugan señalo hacia un poste de hierro cerca de la zona de los guerreros de madera.

-mira atentamente lo que pueden lograr el poder y la precisión cuando están en armonía-dijo Mugan.

La maestra salto fuera de su caja de cristal nuevamente, pero esta vez se alzó aún más en el aire. Tigresa no dio crédito a sus ojos cuando vio que la cola y las aletas de Mugan resplandecieron con un brillo blanco. Giro numerosas veces en el aire mientras caía junto al poste, luego se alejó dando brincos y entro nuevamente en su caja.

Tigresa no sabía lo que había sucedido, pero antes de poder preguntar algo. El poste cayó en pedazos al suelo. Asombrada por esto, se acercó para mirar detenidamente y vio que el poste parecía haber sido cortado por un arma filosa. Aunque lo más asombroso era que las partes del interior del poste tenían una superficie pulida como la de un espejo.

-pero que…-tigresa trato de preguntar.

-eso fue una técnica que perfeccione con años de entrenamiento-dijo Mugan- yo la llamo "espada del océano". Mis aletas pueden ser tan filosas como la mismísima espada de los héroes.

Tigresa no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Alguien con semejante dominio de las artes del kung fu podría incluso rivalizar con el maestro Oogway.

-creo que hemos terminado con las demostraciones-dijo Mugan-venga conmigo maestra tigresa. Los demás guerreros que aceptaron venir aquí estarán esperando en el patio interior.

Tigresa siguió a la maestra Mugan y sus escoltas al interior de la edificación. Cruzaron un largo pasillo hasta llegar a otro patio. Ahí estaban alrededor de una docena de guerreros, había gansos, carneros, y cabras. Entre esos hubo tres individuos que llamaron mayor la atención de Tigresa el primero era el único rinoceronte presente, el segundo era un león con una melena tan brillante que parecía oro y tercero tenia puesto una máscara blanca y una capa negra con capucha, no se podía decir que es lo que era. Todos estaban sentado en posición de loto meditando y tenían equipaje, Tigresa se dio cuenta que no era la única recién llegada. Lo más probable es que Mugan los haya citado a ese día con tal de tenerlos todos juntos para iniciar el entrenamiento de forma pareja.

Al darse cuenta de la presencia de la maestra Mugan todos se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia. Eso a Tigresa le pareció contradecir lo que Mugan le había dicho en la entrada del palacio.

-buenos días maestros-dijo Mugan-con la maestra Tigresa del palacio de Jade, todos lo que aceptaron mi propuesta de entrenar en mi templo están aquí reunidos. El entrenamiento será de la siguiente forma: todos realizaran ejercicios básicos bajo la supervisión de los maestros Xing, Yang y Wang que están aquí. Ellos son maestros de mi confianza y sé que se aseguraran de que ustedes realicen su entrenamiento correctamente. Y en cuanto a los entrenamientos especiales diseñados para cada uno de sus capacidades y estilos los tomaran bajo mi supervisión. Yo organizare estos de forma óptima y les aseguro que podrán alcanzar la perfección si tienen la disciplina necesaria. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-sí, maestra Mugan-contestaron todos al unísono.

-muye bien-dijo Mugan-maestro Xuanyao, usted será el primero en recibir mi entrenamiento. Los demás se quedan.

Un rinoceronte dio un paso al frente y realizo una reverencia. Luego siguió a Mugan que fue cargada por dos cabras.

-ya escucharon a la maestra Mugan-grito el maestro Xing-empezaremos con un simple ejercicio de equilibrio y resistencia. Una vez terminen esto irán a sus habitaciones.

Las cabras repartieron unas urnas llenas de arena a todos los presentes y les ordenaron adquirir una posición parecida a la de estar sentados, mientras tenían sus brazos extendidos hacia el frente con las urnas. Al principio le pareció fácil a Tigresa pero con el transcurrir del tiempo los brazos se le empezaron a cansar. Los maestros recorrían el patio mirando atentamente a los maestros presentes, asegurándose que estén en la posición correcta.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo sin que no hubiera nuevas órdenes. Se empezaban a escuchar quejidos y sollozos. Tigresa trataba de mantenerse firme, pero sentía los brazos cada vez más pesados y los dedos entumecidos. De repente se escuchó el ruido de unas urnas romperse. Una cabra dejo caer las urnas y estaba sentada en el suelo.

-lo…lo siento-dijo la cabra-ya no puedo más.

-entonces recoge este desastre y lárgate a tu habitación. Están justo por esa puerta. -le dijo Yang-todos los demás sigan sin distraerse. ¿O es que están tan cansados que ya quieren irse a acostar en su camita?

Esa última pregunta tenía un tono de burla. Era obvio lo que estaban haciendo. Pretendían usar el orgullo de los maestros para formar una competencia entre ellos y ver qué tan lejos podían llegar. Tigresa acepto el desafío y se dispuso a ser la última en dejar caer las urnas.

-¿acaso están pensando en rendirse así nada más?-pregunto Wang – de seguro están pensando en dejar caer las urnas en cierto tiempo con tal de poder cargar sus maletas hasta sus habitaciones. Un verdadero guerrero daría todo en esta prueba incluso hasta el punto en que tenga que dormir en este lugar.

Los comentarios de los maestros siguieron y siguieron. Unos se intimidaban y se rendían. Tigresa le estaban flaqueando las fuerzas. Las urnas cayeron una tras otra y los maestros salían del patio a sus habitaciones. Hasta que quedaron solo tres: tigresa, el león y el enmascarado.

El tiempo siguió pasando y Tigresa ya no pudo más y bajo las urnas pero sin dejar que impactaran y se rompieran en el suelo. Todos sus músculos le dolían y no podía mantenerse en pie, cayo de rodillas al suelo y respiraba pesadamente. No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde que iniciaron, ya debería ser medio día y tenía hambre.

-maestra Tigresa, puede ir a su habitación y luego a almorzar-le dijo Yang.

Tigresa giro su cabeza y miro a los otros competidores. Se veían firmes y eso fue un golpe para el orgullo de tigresa.

-maestro Yang. Podría quedarme a ver hasta el final?-

-…no veo el problema si eso es lo que desea-respondió Yang.

-gracias maestro Yang-respondió Tigresa que se tambaleo un poco para levantarse y hacer una reverencia.

Tomo su mochila y se sentó al lado de una de las puertas que estaban alrededor del patio. Ella observo a los dos que aun sostenían sus urnas. El león se veía calmado y tenía los ojos cerrados, el enmascarado se veía igual de firme. Tigresa noto que sus brazos eran delgados y sus dedos eran alargados, era el mismo caso para sus piernas y su piel era negra ¿Qué clase de criatura era esa?

De repente el enmascarado hizo un sonido parecido a un siseo y se irguió. Dejo las urnas en una mesa y se dispuso a irse.

-buen trabajo Meng-le dijo Xing-puede irse a su habitación y luego a almorzar.

El enmascarado hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta del lado de tigresa. Ella noto algo extraño. En una posición erguida la capa cubría incluso la parte del frente de ese ser, así que no vio su forma de moverse, pero parecía que estuviera deslizándose por el suelo en lugar de caminar. Cuando paso a su lado Tigresa sintió un escalofrió. Ella cayo en cuenta también que el maestro Xing no se dirigió a ese extraño como "maestro". La maestra Mugan dijo que visito templos y otros lugares, posiblemente ese tal Meng era algún sujeto con talento que no había sido descubierto hasta ahora.

Solo quedaba el león que seguía inmutable en esa incómoda posición y seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-maestro Leonidas, ya todos se han ido-le dijo Xing-puede detenerse.

El león no respondió.

-maestro Leonidas- repitio Xing-¿me está escuchando?

El león inhalo rápidamente y abrió sus ojos.

-ah perdone. Me quede dormido-respondió Leonidas- ¿ya todos se fueron?

El león se irguió y estiro un poco los músculos mientras bostezaba.

-así es-respondió Xing algo confuso-ya puede retirarse.

Leonidas hizo una reverencia y tomo su equipaje y se dirigió a la salida. Su forma de caminar no mostraba el más mínimo cansancio ni fatiga ¿en verdad se había quedado dormido en esa posición? A Tigresa no le parecía posible. De seguro estaba fingiendo solo para impresionar a los maestros. Paso al lado de Tigresa pero no le presto la más mínima atención, aunque ella no podía evitar mirarlo fijamente. El aura de Leonidas era imponente pero no era oscura como el enmascarado. Era amenazante en otro sentido.

Ya habiendo terminado esa prueba, ella se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación por la puerta. Al entrar vio que una cabra le daba indicaciones a Leonidas y le señalo una puerta en el pasillo. El respondió con una reverencia y entro a su habitación.

-buenas tardes maestra Tigresa-le dijo la cabra-usted fue la última en entrar, así que esta habitación es la suya. Una vez termine de desempacar puede ir al comedor que se encuentra al fondo de este pasillo-

La cabra señalo una puerta al lado de aquella en la que había entrado Leónidas y luego señalo en dirección del comedor.

-muchas gracias-contesto Tigresa.

-una cosa más maestra tigresa-le dijo la cabra-en el comedor se tiene prohibido hablar. Es una regla impuesta por la maestra Mugan. Y en una hora tendrán que volver al patio.

-e…entendido-

Ella entró en su habitación y noto que lo único que había eran una cama y un baúl de madera. No había adornos ni ningún tipo de decoraciones.

Tigresa se dejó caer en su cama agotada. Los músculos de los brazos y las piernas todavía le dolían. Empezó a desempacar y organizar sus prendas en el baúl. Y finalmente tomo la bolsa que le había dado Po. Al abrirla vio una nota que decía: para que no nos olvides. Dentro estaban todas las figuras de acción de sus antiguos compañeros. Haciendo una mueca las puso de nuevo en la bolsa y la coloco en el baúl.

Volviendo a estirarse salió de su habitación y justamente cuando pasaba en frente de la puerta de al lado, esta se abrió. Tigresa volteo y miro a Leonidas que estaba a punto de salir. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo se miraron por un breve instante antes de seguir su camino.

Tigresa llego al comedor y vio a los maestros que habían abandonado el patio antes de ellos. Estaban comiendo en silencio en unas mesas muy grandes. Tigresa se acercó a la cocina y una cabra le dio un azafate con un plato lleno de fideos y una taza de té.

Ella se sentó en una mesa y empezó a comer. Esos fideos eran insípidos y él te era muy amargo. Un sentimiento de ella afloro y una imagen apareció en su mente: un panda sirviendo comida deliciosa con una gran sonrisa. Tigresa se sacudió esas ideas y termino su comida. Cuando se levantó se escuchó un golpe.

Tigresa vio al rinoceronte que fue llamado por la maestra Mugan. Al parecer había perdido el equilibrio y se tropezó con una mesa. El rinoceronte estaba jadeando y se notaba que le costaba caminar. Al parecer el entrenamiento de la maestra Mugan no era sencillo. Como pudo, se acercó a la cocina para que le dieran su comida.

Tigresa regreso a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. El dolor había disminuido considerablemente. De seguro colocaron hierbas medicinales en el té.

Cuando se cumplió la hora de descanso todos regresaron al patio de entrenamiento. Muchos todavía tenían la expresión de su cara deformada por los dolores musculares. En especial el rinoceronte.

La maestra Mugan entro en el patio siendo cargada en su caja de cristal por dos cabras.

-ahora todos vengan conmigo-dijo la maestra Mugan.

Todos la siguieron y recorrieron gran parte del templo hasta llegar a la entrada de un pasillo un tanto extraño. Tenía la forma de un semicírculo y sus paredes eran blancas. Era de unos 15 metros de largo y parecía llevar a otro corredor del templo.

-este es el "túnel del remordimiento"-dijo Mugan-tiene un encantamiento que les da una sobrecarga a su mente. Sus cicatrices emocionales se abrirán nuevamente y sufrirán. Una vez lo crucen giren a la derecha y vuelvan aquí. Cada día al levantarse pasaran por el túnel. Si no desarrollan la fortaleza para alejar esos pensamientos mundanos serán atormentados todos los días.

Tigresa volvió a mirar al túnel, no parecía peligroso pero tendría que esperar a cruzarlo. Todos formaron una línea para entrar al túnel, tenían que cruzar de uno en uno.

La cabra que fue la primera en rendirse en la prueba de resistencia se puso al frente. Era obvio que quería redimirse. Empezó a cruzar y no pareció haber ningún problema. Una vez llego al otro lado la cabra cayo de rodillas al suelo y se pudo escuchar un llanto.

El segundo era un ganso y este dudo antes de cruzar el pasillo. Siguieron pasando y todos parecían sollozar una vez cruzaran el túnel. Al fin le toco a Tigresa. Ella no podía dejarse intimidar por eso. Había abandonado el templo de jade con la determinación de seguir avanzando en su camino para la maestría del kung fu. Dio el primer paso dentro del túnel y su vista se nublo por un momento. Un torbellino de imágenes y palabras llegaron de golpe a la mente de Tigresa.

Vio el orfanato y a los niños huyendo de ella mientras la llamaban monstruo. El entrenamiento con Shifu y su fría actitud. La llegada de Po y todos los problemas que causaba continuamente. Los recuerdos siguieron fluyendo uno tras otro hasta que desaparecieron.

Cuando tigresa salió de ese trance se dio cuenta que había cruzado el túnel. Pero aún se sentía agitada y afligida. Cayo de rodillas mientras jadeaba y su corazón iba a mil por hora. Miro a su alrededor y todos lo que habían entrado antes que ella estaban en el mismo estado o peor. Incluso un ganso vomito los fideos del almuerzo. Tigresa inhalaba y exhalaba audiblemente para recuperar sus fuerzas.

-ja lloricones -dijo Leonidas que cruzó el túnel rápidamente después de Tigresa.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró con frialdad, pero Leonidas no le hizo caso. Tigresa se acercó a la cabra que fue la primera en cruzar y le toco el hombro.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto ella y la cabra solo negó con la cabeza tratando de no seguir llorando.

-¿vas a ayudarlos?-le pregunto Leonidas-ellos son maestros del kung fu, sabían muy bien lo estricto que puede ser este entrenamiento y aun así vinieron por voluntad propia. ¿Y los tratas como si fueran simples aldeanos que fueron atacados por bandidos?

Tigresa le dirigió una mirada penetrante, pero Leonidas esbozo una sonrisa burlona. Antes que pudiera decir algo Xuanyao apareció por el túnel. Se veía algo irritado pero estaba firme sobre sus pies.

-de eso es lo que estoy hablando-dijo Leonidas con una gran sonrisa-los debiluchos y lloricones pueden largarse.

Después de decir eso Leonidas y Xuanyao se alejaron y desaparecieron al girar en la esquina. Las palabras de Leonidas fueron insensibles pero verdaderas, todos sabían muy bien la fama de la maestra Mugan como la "más estricta en toda china" y estos que estaban en el piso eran maestros y no sujetos comunes y corriente.

Un escalofrió saco a tigresa de sus pensamientos. Se volteó y vio que Meng también termino de recorrer el túnel. Ella no podía saber lo que esa criatura estaba sintiendo al no poder ver la expresión que tenía. El enmascarado hizo unos sonidos extraños y se marchó justo por donde Leonidas y Xuanjao se fueron. Los demás maestros aún no se recuperaban del todo. Tigresa finalmente decidió dejarlos atrás, aunque una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía que volviera y los ayudara.

Los cuatro que habían recorrido el túnel y pudieron caminar después se reunieron con Mugan en el inicio del túnel.

-veo que ustedes cuatro son los más capacitados-dijo Mugan-aun no descartare a los demás pero es todo lo que harán por ahora. Pueden irse a sus habitaciones, tienen el resto del día libre para recuperarse y mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento.


	3. parte 3: entrenamiento y objetivo

Parte 3: entrenamiento y objetivo.

Un ensordecedor sonido despertó de golpe a tigresa. Se levantó de un salto y miro a su alrededor de forma agitada. Eso que sonaba era un gong, pero nunca había escuchado alguno que sonara tan fuerte.

Se alisto rápidamente y salió de su habitación. Todos los demás maestros estaban despiertos y listos. Siguiendo las instrucciones de la maestra Mugan se dirigieron al túnel del remordimiento para cruzarlo. Algunos dudaban y otros parecían haber sacado valor de la nada. Tigresa cruzó nuevamente el túnel y fue víctima una vez más de sus recuerdos dolorosos, esta vez el recuerdo que se manifestó con más fuerza fue su discusión con Po en la colina del árbol de durazno. Nuevamente se encontraba en el otro extremo del túnel, lo había cruzado sin darse cuenta. Se sentía afligida como el día de ayer, pero esta vez se recuperó de forma más rápida y se apresuró a irse de ese lugar. Llegó al patio interior del palacio, fue una de las primeras en llegar. Algunos aún no se recuperaban del impacto emocional y todavía estaban en la salida del túnel.

-buenos días maestros-saludo Mugan que entro en su usual caja de cristal.

-buenos días, maestra Mugan-respondieron los presentes.

-maestra tigresa el día de hoy usted vendrá a entrenar conmigo.

-sí, maestra Mugan-respondió Tigresa.

Tigresa siguió a Mugan al patio de la entrada del palacio y vio nuevamente a numerosas cabras entrenar. El sol aun no salía, era demasiado temprano. Se acercaron a un área donde no había equipos ni nadie entrenando.

-para el entrenamiento con usted, necesitamos corregir los movimientos innecesarios que realiza en la lucha-dijo Mugan- por tanto necesitara esto.

Una de las cabras le ofreció lo que parecían 5 collares metálicos.

-póngase esos collares en el cuello, las muñecas y los tobillos-le ordeno Mugan.

Haciendo caso a su orden, Tigresa se colocó los collares y los ajusto. No sentía nada en particular y no sabía el propósito de esto.

-ahora realice unos cuantos movimientos básicos-siguió Mugan.

Tigresa obedeció y realizo un par de golpes al aire. De repente sintió que sus músculos se contrajeron y se movió con más rapidez. Eso le sorprendió, aunque no se detuvo. Seguía sintiendo esos espasmos que hacían que su cuerpo se moviera de forma involuntaria. Se sintió fascinada con esa sensación. Se sentía más ágil y rápida.

-suficiente-dijo Mugan.

-esto es increíble-exclamo Tigresa-¿qué es esto?

-un dispositivo que funciona con los principios de los puntos de presión. Esta calibrado para realizar los movimientos del estilo del tigre a la perfección.

-¿en serio? Si esto existe cualquiera podría practicar kung fu.

-eso no es del todo cierto maestra tigresa-respondió Mugan-el dispositivo provoca una carga en el cuerpo de aquel que lo usa, entre más espasmos sientas más rápido tu cuerpo se desgasta.

Esa revelación dejó sorprendida a Tigresa, tal dispositivo estaría en la lista de objetos prohibidos.

-así que usted deberá realizar los movimientos precisamente para que el dispositivo no se active y no dañe su cuerpo.

-entendido maestra Mugan-respondió Tigresa.

-ahora, quiero que realice 100 repeticiones de cada golpe básico del estilo del tigre. Más le vale prestar atención a la postura adecuada.

Tigresa obedeció y empezó a practicar. El dispositivo se activaba demasiado ¿es que acaso su estilo de batalla estaba tan mal? Siguió practicando hasta completar todas las repeticiones, pero todas las veces el extraño artefacto se activó. Sus músculos le dolían tanto como cuando termino el ejercicio de resistencia del día anterior.

-debo admitir que esperaba un poco más de usted, maestra Tigresa-dijo Mugan con tono frio- por ahora quítese el dispositivo y vayamos al siguiente entrenamiento.

Tigresa se quitó los collares y se los devolvió a la cabra. Volvió a seguir a la maestra Mugan al interior del palacio y entraron en una habitación vacía. Lo extraño era que había un pozo de agua muy ancho, de aproximadamente 3 metros de diámetro y estaba hecho de mármol pulido.

-Este es un lugar de meditación especial- dijo Mugan-mi predecesor construyó el túnel del remordimiento, eso fue algo que me inspiro para construir este pozo. Yo lo nombré el "pozo abisal".

-¿y…quiere que entre ahí?-pregunto Tigresa.

-efectivamente-

Ella se acercó al pozo y vio que el agua estaba a unos dos metros debajo del borde superior. La superficie del interior estaba pulida y no veía nada parecido a una escalera. Dudo un momento pero se decidió a entrar. Se subió en el borde y se dejó caer.

Cuando cayó, tuvo una sensación extraña. Su cuerpo se sintió pesado y no podía moverse bien. Trato de nadar pero se hundió como una roca. Esa sensación era parecida a cuando sueñas que te ahogas sin poder subir a la superficie. Haciendo todo lo posible se acercó a la pared para tratar de agarrarse de algo, pero la pared era totalmente lisa y ni con sus garras pudo sujetarse. Siguió descendiendo hasta que todo se empezó a volver oscuro, la luz que entraba por el hoyo del pozo solo era un punto luminoso que se fue achicando hasta desaparecer en su totalidad.

Cuando estaba sumida en la oscuridad tocó fondo. Trato de incorporarse pero su cuerpo se sentía aún más pesado que antes. El aire le faltaba y ya no podía aguantar más la respiración ¿acaso iba a morir?

-respire-le dijo una voz-respire maestra tigresa.

Era Mugan. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿También saltó al pozo? ¿A qué se refiere con que "respire"? ¡No todos podemos respirar bajo el agua!

Entonces sucedió, su instinto por tomar una bocanada de aire se manifestó. Y se sorprendió por lo que sucedió. Lo que entro a sus pulmones fue aire y no agua, aunque respirar se le dificultaba. Más bien estaba jadeando.

-este lugar también está encantado-dijo Mugan desde la oscuridad-no puedes tratar este ambiente como agua hasta tener cierto grado de habilidad. Por ahora nos limitaremos a meditar, asegúrese de respirar profundamente o podría perder el conocimiento.

Tigresa uso toda su fuerza para sentarse en posición de loto como suele hacer al meditar.

-esto le ayudara a fortalecer los pulmones y aumentar su resistencia-

Tigresa hizo un movimiento parecido a asentir con la cabeza. Le parecía que si desperdiciaba el más mínimo aliento en palabras se ahogaría. Ella perdió la noción del tiempo en ese lugar, no sabía si habían pasado minutos u horas. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, Mugan no había dado ninguna orden después de su explicación. La mente de tigresa empezó a deambular otra vez en sus recuerdos. Vio la imagen de ella dándole una paliza a mono y luego a grulla. Se sentía fuerte.

-¿quieres pelear?-le dijo una voz.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a un panda esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-como quieras-respondió Tigresa.

Fue a atacar pero sus golpes no le daban a Po. El solo esquivaba diciendo boberías como "no me atrapas, no me atrapas" o "no puedes, no puedes". Se empezó a sentir irritada, dio un tropezón y cayó al suelo. La ira la dominó y golpeo el piso varias veces.

¿Por qué?-se decía a si misma-¿por qué alguien como él tiene todo ese talento? Yo he dado toda mi vida al kung fu y el me superó con solo entrenar a duras penas una décima del tiempo que le he dedicado.

Entonces estuvo claro. Se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía en su cabeza. Po se había ganado el respeto y el afecto de todos, pero para tigresa era más complicado. Pensaba que ya no sentía celos hacia Po por su talento innato y lo respetaba, pero sus sentimientos cambiaban continuamente. Con cada estupidez que Po hacia ella lo despreciaba y el respeto regresaba con cualquier hazaña heroica. No, ya no quería seguir de esa forma y solo quedaba una solución.

-parece que encontraste tu determinación-dijo Mugan-tu aura refleja firmeza, creo que podemos salir.

Tigresa sintió que una cuerda cayó en su regazo. La ato alrededor de ella y empezó a subirla. Su cuerpo aún se sentía pesado y seguía respirando con dificultad, pero poco a poco sus fuerzas regresaban. Subió hasta llegar a la superficie y tomó una gran bocanada de aire fresco. Recorrió los últimos dos metros hasta el borde del pozo y salió de este. Se sintió aliviada y se incorporó, lo que le causo un leve mareo por la falta de aire pero evitó caerse. Se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba seca como si nunca hubiera saltado al agua. Mugan ya se encontraba dentro de su caja de cristal y la miraba con una sonrisa en su cara que reflejaba orgullo.

-esto será todo por ahora- dijo Mugan-vaya desayunar y más tarde seguiremos.

Tigresa hizo una reverencia y se retiró al comedor. Al llegar vio a los demás maestros desayunando en silencio. La gran mayoría estaba con expresiones de dolor y pesar, pero Tigresa ignoro eso. Tomo su comida y la engullo rápidamente, sin prestarle atención al sabor y así nada más se retiró a su habitación.

Más tarde fue llamada nuevamente por la maestra Mugan al patio principal. La estaba esperando en el mismo lugar donde había entrenado con los collares.

-vuelve a ponerte los collares y has otras 100 repeticiones de cada golpe-le ordeno Mugan.

Tigresa hizo una reverencia y se colocó los collares. Dio un golpe y el dispositivo se activó. Espero un momento, se concentró en la forma y movimiento que se le indico y respiró profundamente. Volvió a dar el mismo golpe, pero esta vez el dispositivo no se activó. Repitió el movimiento sin que se activara hasta completar las 100 repeticiones. Hizo lo mismo para cada movimiento, usó el primer intento para fijarse en la postura correcta y realizó el resto de repeticiones. Cuando terminó se dirigió a Mugan y le hizo una reverencia.

-maravilloso-exclamo Mugan-ahora…

-¡maestra Mugan hay una emergencia!-interrumpió una cabra.

-¿Qué es tan importante que interrumpen el entrenamiento de mi nueva discípula?-carraspeo Mugan.

-nos llegó un mensaje, un noble ha sido atacado en un pueblo cercano y no puede escapar-dijo la cabra-pidieron apoyo del palacio de Granate.

-…si se trata de un noble, no se puede evitar-dijo Mugan-maestra tigresa tendrá que disculparme. Sé que le dije que no tolero distracciones en el entrenamiento pero hay que seguir el deber.

-entiendo maestra Mugan-respondió Tigresa.

-llame a Xing y Yang, para que me acompañen a resolver este asunto. Maestra Tigresa usted se quedara aquí y se unirá al resto en los entrenamientos básicos.

Tigresa volvió a hacer una reverencia y devolvió los collares para dirigirse al patio interior del castillo. Mientras caminaba cayo en cuenta que se comportó de forma extraña, normalmente le habría ofrecido su ayuda a Mugan, pero es como si no le importara los que pidieron ayuda. Se sacudió esas ideas de la cabeza y llegó al patio interior. Los maestros Xing y Yang ya se habían marchado y solo quedaba el maestro Wang. Tigresa vio que estaban realizando otro ejercicio de equilibrio y resistencia, pero esta bes era con pequeños recipientes de agua sobre los dorsos de sus manos (patas…) y uno sobre su cabeza.

-saludos maestra Tigresa-dijo Wang-únase a los demás en el ejercicio.

-sí, maestro Wang-respondió Tigresa.

Posicionó los pequeños cuencos en sus respectivos lugares y se puso en posición. Respiró hondo y se concentró, el dolor de su cuerpo era soportable pero sentía que iba disminuyendo. Poco a poco se fue sintiendo más cómoda, era una sensación placentera. Parecido a flotar en agua a diferencia de hundirse como roca.

-maestra tigresa-le dijo Wang.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio a la cabra en frente de ella. Tenía una expresión que reflejaba algo parecido a satisfacción.

-me parece que es suficiente. Puede descansar.

¿Qué dijo? ¿Descansar? Pero si acababa de empezar. Miro por el rabillo del ojo y no vio a nadie parado al lado de ella. Estaba sola. Se incorporó sin derramar el contenido de los cuencos y se los dio a Wang ¿acaso habían pasado varias horas? Tenía una sensación de cansancio, pero no de dolor.

-puede retirarse para almorzar-le dijo Wang.

-si, maestro Wang-

Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse vio que Leónidas estaba junto a la puerta de salida. Estaba parado con la espalda recostada a la pared, los brazos cruzados y esbozando una sonrisa. Tigresa no le quiso hacer caso y paso indiferentemente al lado de él.

-¿si eres la misma Tigresa que vino ayer?-le preguntó Leónidas que la estaba siguiendo.

-¿porque dices eso?-dijo Tigresa.

-no sabría como decirlo, el aura que emites es… diferente y además duraste un buen rato en esa posición.

-¿acaso te supere?

-no, duraste el mismo tiempo que todos. Eres la última en salir por que fuiste la última en llegar, pero por lo que me dices puedo decir que no te diste cuenta del tiempo transcurrido.

Los dos llegaron al comedor y dejaron de hablar siguiendo las reglas. No había nadie más en el comedor. Tomaron su comida y luego volvieron a sus habitaciones.

-puede que si logres llegar al final de este entrenamiento-dijo Leónidas, en el camino de regreso.

-esa es mi intención, de lo contrario no estaría aquí.

Leónidas rio para sus adentros. Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones le dijo una última cosa.

-ahora en verdad deseo…luchar contigo.

Tigresa frunció el ceño y vio al león entrar en su habitación. ¿Es que esa era su forma de cortejar o en verdad era un luchador honesto de kung fu que deseaba medir sus habilidades con un oponente? Pero le dio igual, se acostó y espero a la tercera jornada de entrenamiento del día.

Fueron llamados nuevamente al patio interior, el único maestro del palacio seguía siendo Wang. Tigresa noto algo extraño 4 de los maestros estaban ausentes ¿se habrán lastimado y estarán en la enfermería?

-ahora realizaremos una serie de enfrentamientos-dijo Wang-tienen permiso de usar toda su fuerza. Claro si es que le queda alguna.

Nuevamente fue un ataque al orgullo de los maestros. Aunque finalmente podrían luchar y probar el nivel de sus rivales.

-los enfrentamientos serán así: Leónidas contra jong, Xuanyao contra Lee, Meng contra Hanjie y Tigresa contra chow ¿Quedo claro?

-sí, maestro Wang-respondieron todos.

Todos se hicieron a un lado para hacer espacio a los primeros en ser mencionados Leónidas y jong se posicionaron a unos metros el uno del otro e hicieron una reverencia. Tigresa notó que jong era la cabra que se rindió de primero en la primera prueba de resistencia y la primera en pasar el túnel del remordimiento. Y ahora le tocaba enfrentarse contra ese león que parecía ser un rival formidable.

-empiecen-ordeno Wang.

Leonidas se movió tan rápido que por un instante pareció un manchón amarillento en medio del aire. Le dio un puñetazo directo a Jong, mandándolo a volar varios metros para después caer al suelo inconsciente. Tigresa quedo asombrada por tal velocidad, ni siquiera pudo seguirlo del todo con la vista.

- Llévenlo a la enfermería-dijo Wang.

Otras cabras tomaron a jong y se lo llevaron. Leónidas se juntó con los demás y le sonrió a Tigresa, era una expresión de altanería que decía "¿viste eso?". Ella no hizo ni una mueca, solo se limitó a apartar la vista de ese felino. Los siguientes en enfrentarse Xuanyao y un carnero llamado Lee, se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares, hicieron reverencia y tomaron posición de batalla a la espera de la señal del maestro Wang.

-comiencen-dijo.

Lee ataco rápidamente con un puñetazo que dio de lleno en el abdomen de Xuanyao pero este ni se inmuto. Él le respondió con un puñetazo que le dio en la cabeza y lo mando contra el suelo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que algunas grietas se formaron. Lee quedo viendo estrellas con sus ojos desorbitados y la lengua por fuera.

-llévenselo a la enfermería-ordeno Wang-ahora los siguientes.

Meng el enmascarado y un ganso llamado Hanjie se colocaron en posición e hicieron una reverencia.

-comiencen-dijo Wang.

Hanjie se puso a la defensiva, no quería atacar de forma insegura a ese sujeto tan misterioso. Meng no había adquirido ninguna pose de batalla o eso es lo que se apreciaba debajo de su capa negra. Sin previo aviso Meng emitió un sonido agudo que dejo los oídos de todos zumbando. Los ojos de Hanjie se pusieron en blanco y se desplomó. El ganso se agitaba en el suelo como pez fuera del agua.

-llévenselo a la enfermería-ordenó nuevamente Wang.

Las cabras trataron de montar a Hanjie en una camilla pero los espasmos que sufría impedían que se mantuviera en su lugar.

-¿pero…que fue eso?-exclamo tigresa.

-kiaijutsu- respondió Leónidas-un arte bastante útil y problemática a la hora de enfrentarla.

-nunca he oído ese término-dijo tigresa.

-es porque es un arte japonés. Se basa en el uso de del flujo del ki causado por un kiai ogrito de guerra para desbalancear a tu oponente sin tocarlo o incluso derribarlo si la diferencia de nivel es mucha-concluyo Leónidas.

Las cabras finalmente pudieron llevarse a Hanjie que seguía agitándose y emitiendo sonidos parecidos a los de un ganso atragantado.

-los siguientes-dijo Wang.

Tigresa y una cabra llamada chow se colocaron en posición e hicieron una reverencia.

-comiencen-

La cabra saltó y le lanzó una patada a tigresa, ella la bloqueó con su brazo y contraatacó con un zarpazo. Chow giró en el aire y esquivó por poco el ataque. Era bastante habilidoso. La cabra cayó al suelo y barrió con su pierna para tratar de hacerla caer. Tigresa retrocedió para esquivar el ataque. Su rival no era un novato, pero ella no podía contenerse en ese combate. Ella tomo su decisión cuando estuvo en el fondo de ese pozo y pensaba cumplir su objetivo.

De forma rápida tigresa avanzó y atacó con una serie de zarpazos a chow, la cabra los esquivaba pero no podía contraatacar. Tigresa giró de forma rápida y le dio una patada en la cabeza que lo zarandeó. Aprovechando la oportunidad, tigresa lanzo un golpe de fuego con todas sus fuerzas mandando a volar a chow hacia donde estaban los demás. Leonidas atrapó a chow agarrándolo por la cabeza en medio del aire. El león le dedico una sonrisa de felicitaciones a Tigresa, pero esta no le respondió.

-Llévenlo a la enfermería-ordeno Wang.

Leónidas dejó caer a chow sobre la camilla sin ninguna delicadeza y las cabras se lo llevaron.

-a todos los presentes, les felicito por su victoria-dijo Wang-a continuación realizaremos una sesión de estiramientos y podrán irse a cenar y luego a dormir.

-si, maestro Wang-contestaron todos

Esa fue la sesión de estiramientos más larga y dolorosa que había tenido tigresa. Llego a sentir que las articulaciones se le dislocaban. Después se dirigieron al comedor para cenar. Leónidas se apresuró y se puso al lado de tigresa

-¿te diste cuenta de lo que paso ahí?-preguntó Leónidas.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto tigresa.

-ninguno de los 4 que la maestra Mugan se refirió como los "más capacitados" lucharon entre sí, el maestro Wang nos dijo que teníamos permiso de usar todas nuestra fuerza y ni siquiera se acercó a confirmar el estado de los otros 4 cuando fueron derribados, solo los mando a la enfermería como si eso fuera lo que estuviera esperando.

Tigresa abrió la boca como si quisiera responder, pero se detuvo. Lo que decía Leónidas era cierto, ese trato era sospechoso. Llegaron al comedor y guardaron silencio. Tomaron sus platos y se sentaron en las mesas. Leónidas y Tigresa se sentaron uno enfrente del otro, Meng estaba lejos de los demás y pareció correrse la máscara para comer, aunque no se pudo ver nada por el ángulo en que estaba y Xuanyao se sentó en otra mesa. Tigresa miró fijamente a Leónidas pero este solo sonrió normalmente y se puso a comer. Los dos terminaron su comida al mismo tiempo intencionalmente y salieron del comedor.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?-preguntó tigresa

-creo que la maestra Mugan decidió no perder su tiempo con los demás y nos organizaron de esa forma para que aplastáramos a los inservibles.

-¿…dices que lo van a expulsar?

-¿que la maestra Mugan no te dijo que no había retorno?

Los dos llegaron a sus habitaciones y Leonidas se detuvo un momento.

-hubo 4 maestros que faltaron a la práctica debido a que tuvieron un colapso nervioso después de cruzar el túnel del remordimiento por segunda vez. Rogaron que los dejaran ir…pero de seguro los arrojaron en un calabozo.

Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos y miro a Leónidas sonriendo mientras entraba en su habitación. Eso ultimo la tomó por sorpresa ¿en verdad Mugan podría llegar a ser tan cruel? Ella entro a su habitación y se sentó en su cama. Evitó pensar en cosas irrelevantes, no quería perder su concentración. No quería perder su camino nuevamente. Ella se sintió realmente fuerte y capaz después de salir del pozo y no podía dejar que otros asuntos la alejaran de su objetivo. Lo que sucedía con los que desertaban no era su asunto mientras ella siguiera entrenando.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al abrirla vio a la cabra que le había dado las indicaciones de las habitaciones y el comedor.

-disculpe la intrusión, maestra tigresa-dijo la cabra-la maestra Mugan regresó de su misión y pide que vaya un momento a su habitación.

-…entiendo -respondió ella.

Tigresa siguió a la cabra por unas escaleras hasta el último piso del palacio. Llegaron a una puerta doble de madera bastante gruesa.

-maestra Mugan le he traído a la maestra tigresa como solicitó-dijo la cabra.

-que pase-dijo Mugan desde dentro.

Tigresa abrió la puerta y entró. La habitación era grande pero estaba ocupada mayormente por un acuario lleno de piedras con formas extrañas. En el interior estaba Mugan viendo fijamente a Tigresa.

-seré breve-dijo Mugan-no quiero desperdiciar su valioso tiempo de sueño, pero realmente quiero hacerle una pregunta y asegurarme que las expectativas que tengo en usted estén bien fundadas…maestra Tigresa ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de porque está aquí?

Tigresa miro a Mugan directamente a los ojos. Tomo aire y dijo algo de lo que nunca podría retractarse.

-Quiero destrozar el orgullo del guerrero dragón.


	4. parte 4: la decision de Po

Parte 4: la decisión de Po

Era casi medio día, la hora del almuerzo se acercaba y en el salón de entrenamientos solo es escuchaba el sonido de un guerrero de madera al ser golpeado. Era un sonido armonioso y lleno de ritmo. Cualquiera que lo escuchara sabría que el causante de ese martilleo era habilidoso.

-Po-dijo víbora.

El panda no hizo caso y siguió golpeando con gran estilo a ese guerrero de madera.

-…Po-volvió a llamar víbora, pero el panda siguió sin responder.

-está perdido en su mundo otra vez- dijo mantis.

-pobre, no ha sido el mismo desde que tigresa se marchó-dijo mono.

-creo que deberíamos dejarlo -dijo grulla.

-no, no podemos dejar que siga así-dijo víbora- no ha sido el mismo durante el último mes.

-y que sugieres? Una intervención?-preguntó grulla.

-eso mismo, ya ha estado solo con sus pensamientos más que suficiente-respondió ella.

Víbora se acercó a Po seguida de los demás. El panda seguía atacando a su adversario de madera sin prestarles atención.

-Po tenemos que hablar-dijo Víbora con tono firme.

El panda dio un último golpe y giro para mirar a la serpiente.

-pasa algo?-pregunto con un tono grave y ojos decaídos.

-Po…a todos nos afectó el hecho que tigresa se marchara, pero hay que respetar su decisión y también seguir adelante-dijo víbora.

-cierto amigo, ya no te diviertes-dijo mono- hasta creo que no has siquiera sonreído en todo este tiempo.

-si sigues así podrías enfermarte-dijo grulla.

-cierto, solo piensa en como estuvo este último mes-dijo mantis-has practicado con disciplina y tu kung fu ha mejorado increiblemente, no has hecho ninguna travesura que nos cause problemas, has cumplido todas tus misiones sin contratiempo, has recibido varias recompensa y acumulado una buena cantidad de dinero y…y…me repiten cual es el problema?

Los furiosos restantes le dirigieron una mirada penetrante al insecto, pero Po solo seguía con su mirada sin vida.

-ellos tienen razón, panda-dijo Shifu que había entrado en el salón-aunque debo admitir que tu rendimiento ha mejorado en contraste con tu estado del ánimo, a todos nos pesa ese cambio que has sufrido. Debemos admitir que esa parte tuya que es infantil e inmadura nos ha alegrado la vida a final de cuentas.

La expresión de Po no cambio, lo único que hizo fue mirar al suelo.

-es que…-empezó a decir- tigresa se fue y lo último que hizo fue culparme a mí de haber corrompido este lugar. Me acusó de haberle quitado su hogar…

Todos guardaron silencio. En cierta forma no podían negar que todos cambiaron después de la llegada del panda. No de una forma negativa, pero si fue un cambio brusco que muchos maestros no considerarían como algo bueno.

-es solo que…-siguió Po- llegué a pensar que tal vez…quizá…posiblemente si me volviera un guerrero serio del kung fu, ella volvería.

-…Po-Shifu quiso decir algo, pero el panda lo silencio con un ademan de su mano.

-lo siento-dijo el- sé que tratan de ayudar, pero todavía no puedo aceptar el hecho de que tigresa se haya ido.

-al menos tomate un descanso-dijo Shifu con tono firme-hasta los maestros más estrictos se toman un tiempo para ellos mismos.

Po hizo una reverencia y con su mirada baja salió del salón de enteramiento. Empezó a bajar las escaleras hacia el valle de la paz. Siguió caminando sin prestarle mucha atención a sus alrededores hasta que se percató de una presencia extraña. Se detuvo un momento para concentrase y se halló la posición de aquel que liberaba una ansia de matar. Sin cambiar su expresión alzó su mano rápidamente y agarró una flecha que se dirigía a su cuello. Hábilmente tomó un shuriken que llevaba guardado y lo arrojó en la dirección de la que provino la flecha. La estrella de metal voló por el aire zumbando y corto la cuerda del arco de una cabra que estaba a varios metros.

-¡maldición!-dijo la cabra-me dijeron que era bueno, pero torpe.

La cabra se dio vuelta para emprender la huida y se topó con una panza blanca y suave. Miro hacia arriba y vio a un panda con una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

-pe…pero que…como-dijo la cabra mientras volteaba repetidamente para ver el lugar donde antes estaba Po y donde está ahora.

-ataques sorpresa-dijo Po-solían ser mi debilidad.

La cabra trató de desenfundar su espada pero Po le atinó un golpe en la cara que lo dejo viendo estrellas. El panda arrastró a su atacante a la oficina de Hu y lo arrojó en una celda.

-vaya-dijo el elefante-este es el quinto este mes. Po parece te has ganado aún más enemigos, eso no te preocupa.

-…siempre he tenido enemigos-dijo el panda con voz decaída.

Po dejó la oficina de Hu y se dirigió de nuevo al palacio de Jade. Increíblemente no pronuncio ninguna de sus quejas habituales por las escaleras. Llego a su habitación que estaba organizada y se recostó en la cama. Ya era tarde había pasado mucho tiempo caminando sin rumbo. Miró a un estante y vio la figura de tigresa. La tomó con su mano/pata y la acercó para verla detenidamente. Estaba gastada por tantos años de tenerla, pero su semejanza con aquella felina se mantenía. Po suspiró y dejó la figura nuevamente en el estante. Incluso después de recibir un atentado en contra de su vida no sentía esa emoción por la batalla. Volvió a mirar al estante tentado a volver a tomar la figura de acción de tigresa y ahí fue cuando vio un volante.

Po lo tomó y vio que en ese papel se anunciaba una feria gastronómica en el valle de la paz a horas de la noche. El recordó haber tomado ese volante hace una semana y se sintió algo motivado, podría estar deprimido pero no dejaba de ser un panda glotón. Los demás de seguro no le recordaron por lo incomodo que sería después de la charla que tuvieron hace poco. Po todavía no se encontraba de ánimos para ver a sus compañeros, pero decidió ir a la feria. Tomó una bolsa con todo el dinero de las recompensas y salió del palacio. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la plaza del mercado. El sol se había posado en el horizonte y algunos ya estaban estableciendo sus puestos. Po miró alrededor en busca de alguno que ya estuviera abierto y listo para atender. Fue entonces que sintió una fragancia exquisita y desconocida. No sabía lo que era y eso que era un experto en comida. Siguió el rastro de ese suculento aroma y lo llevo a un puesto de comida.

-_bienvenido chico-_le dijo el tendero, con un extraño acento.

- buenas… wow-Po se sorprendió al ver el aspecto del cocinero. Nunca había visto a alguien así. Tenía una cara larga como un caballo pero con una forma un tanto diferente y su espalda parecía estar abultada.

El tendero lo miró de reojo y esbozo una sonrisa.

-_que pasa chico? viste algún fatasma?-_dijo el cocinero.

-no…es solo que yo…nunca había visto a…alguien como usted-dijo Po nervioso.

-_no me sorprende_-dijo el cocinero-_no hay muchos camellos en china. Yo provengo de las tierras desérticas del occidente._

-ah ya veo.

-_y? quieres algo de comer?_

-pues claro, pero…que es todo esto?

Po miraba los exquisitos manjares que se encontraban en ollas y platos hondos. Todos tenían un aroma exótico que Po nunca había probado.

-_cocina típica de mi tierra._

-wow huele delicioso-dijo Po con una sonrisa que no había aparecido en todo un mes-quiero uno de cada uno.

-_será un placer chico._

_-_me llamo Po, mucho gusto.

-_yo soy Muzaffar, encantado de conocerle y servirle._

Muzaffar le sirvió a Po todos los platos del menú. El panda se atragantaba con esos manjares que nunca había probado. Mientras le seguían sirviendo y comiendo, Po le charlaba sobre la cocina de china la cual le pareció muy interesante al camello. Se puede decir que hubo una conexión entre cocineros. El sol se había ocultado y el mercado ya se estaba llenando de personas.

_-sabes Po, eres un chico agradable-_dijo Muzaffar_-pero no puedo evitar sentir que estas desanimado._

-bueno eso…

-_oh no no_-interrumpió Muzaffar- _tu vida personal no es de mi incumbencia_.

Po asintió tímidamente con una sonrisa forzada.

-_pero no puedo evitar sentir que me recuerdas un poco a mí._

- a usted?-pregunto Po.

-_así es. Cuando estaba en mi tierra era feliz, pero yo quise ver más del mundo. Todos me insistían en que debería quedarme. Me decían que podía ser peligroso y mi curiosidad no era una buena razón para salir a un viaje largo. Me sentí decaído porque nadie me apoyaba en lo que yo quería hacer, hasta que…_

_-_hasta que… que?

-_alguien me apoyo y me dio la oportunidad de realizar mi sueño y sabes… yo quisiera ser esa persona para ti._

_-_hmmm pero no es que yo tenga un sueño…

-_no, pero puedo ver que quieres ir a algún lugar._

Po abrió los ojos como platos y miró fijamente al camello. Muzzafar estaba sonriendo con una expresión de satisfacción.

-_ven conmigo por un momento, Po._

-y que hay de tus ventas?

-_pero si te lo has comido todo._

Po miró los platos y las hoyas. Cayo en cuenta que perdió la noción de cantidad como una persona normal pierde la noción del tiempo. Esbozo una sonrisa pícara y siguió al camello que tomo algo de su mochila, cruzaron por un callejón hacia las afueras del pueblo.

-estas seguro de dejar tu puesto sin vigilar?

-_descuida, es aprueba de robos._

Po no entendió ese último comentario, sin embargo no preguntó y se limitó a seguir a Muzaffar. Cuando no había nadie a los alrededores Muzzafar se detuvo y desenvolvió lo que tenía en el hombro. Era una alfombra muy hermosa.

-…y esto?-preguntó Po confuso.

-_ven aquí y párate sobre ella_-le dijo Muzaffar que ya estaba sobre la alfombra.

Po hizo una mueca extraña y dudo un momento. En el último mes no había caído en los trucos de los villanos como solía hacerlo, pero algo en Muzaffar le inspiraba confianza. Se decidió a pararse sobre la alfombra.

-…y esto para WAAAh-grito Po de la sorpresa cuando se elevaron en el aire.

Po se puso en cuatro sobre la alfombra, pero Muzzafar mantuvo el equilibrio perfectamente. La alfombra dejo de elevarse y quedó suspendida en el aire.

-wow esto es rebarbaro-exclamó Po-es una alfombra encantada?

-_parece que ya tienes experiencia con objetos místicos._

_-_si, algo.

La alfombra descendió al suelo y Po se puso sobre sus pies.

-_esta alfombra me la dio esa persona que me animo a seguir a mi sueño y gracias a este hermoso trabajo de tela pude recorrer grandes distancia… y yo quisiera prestártela para que vayas a donde tienes que ir._

-estas seguro? Por que me das algo tan importante a mi?

-_ya te lo dije me recuerdas un poco a mí y segundo, también tengo el presentimiento que tu viaje es corto pero importante._

Po sintió algo de emoción, Muzaffar era un personaje misterioso pero le había dado a Po la oportunidad y el ánimo para hacer lo que deseaba. Enrolló la alfombra, se la subió al hombro y miro al camello con una gran sonrisa.

-_solo tienes que sentarte sobre ella y pensar claramente en tu punto de llegada_

-muchas gracias señor Muzaffar-dijo Po mientras hacia una reverencia-tome esto, por la comida.

Po le dio la bolsa con todo el dinero que había recibido de sus misiones.

-_Po, pero esto es demasiado._

-guarde el cambio.

Dándose la vuelta el panda salió corriendo rápidamente.

-_estaré desde mañana en el mercado Moshu-_le gritó el camello

-de acuerdo, le devolveré su alfombra pronto-respondió el panda.

Po volvió a las calles del pueblo para dirigirse al palacio de Jade, cuando fue intersectado por un ganso quejumbroso.

-¡Po!-grito el señor Ping-hay una feria gastronómica en el pueblo y prometiste ayudarme.

Po se detuvo en seco y se mordió el labio inferior, sus ojos expresaban ansiedad e impaciencia. Respiró hondo y se calmó.

-bueno será para mañana-se dijo así mismo.

Al día siguiente, Po se levantó antes que sonara el gong de la mañana. Tomo la maleta que preparo la noche anterior y salió sigilosamente. Cuando estaba en el patio estiro la alfombra en el piso y…suspiro pesadamente.

-y yo creí que podría salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta-dijo Po mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a un panda rojo.

-…parece que ya no puedo sorprendente, panda-dijo Shifu-y que planeas hacer?

-voy a ir por tigresa-dijo Po con seriedad-este es su hogar. Fui yo quien la alejó y seré yo quien la traerá de vuelta.

Shifu arqueo una ceja ante la actitud del panda. Po seguía viendo fijamente a su maestro sin ninguna pisca de duda y este sorpresivamente sonrió.

-Po…aunque sé que hay que respetar la decisión de una persona adulta. Debo reconocer que Tigresa fue muy infantil al echarte toda la culpa a ti. Así que quiero que vayas al plació de Granate y la encares ¿te quedo claro, Panda?

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente.

-por su puesto maestro Shifu- respondió Po.

Él se subió a la alfombra y se sentó en ella.

-pero que…-Shifu no pudo completar su frase cuando la alfombra despegó y Po arrojo un grito de júbilo al aire.

El panda rojo abrió los ojos y la boca en su totalidad al no esperarse eso. Y no se percató de la presencia de otros guerreros en la entrada.

-vaya en verdad nunca deja de sorprenderme- dijo mantis.

-tarde o temprano iba a ir tras ella-dijo víbora.

-¿estará bien por su cuenta?-pregunto grulla.

-el mismo lo dijo-explicó mono-tigresa lo culpó a él, así que esto deben resolverlo ellos solos.

-…puede que el Po que conocimos nunca regrese-dijo Shifu una vez salió del shock- pero estoy seguro que será feliz cuando la traiga de regreso.

EN LAS AFUERAS DEL PALACIO DE GRANATE.

-¡excelente!-exclamó la maestra Mugan-haz cumplido mis expectativas tal y como esperaba, pero no te confíes. Aun si dominaste esta técnica no significa que eres invencible… aunque posiblemente ya estés en condiciones de cumplir con tu objetivo.

-gracias por sus palabras de aprecio, maestra Mugan-contestó tigresa con una reverencia.

-uff ciertamente si hubiera sido golpeado por eso, no podría contarlo-dijo Leónidas que tenía la ropa hecha girones y ennegrecida.

-lo sé, por eso ataqué en serio -dijo Tigresa con un tono serio que hizo a Leónidas esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

-suficiente charla ustedes dos, hay que regresar al palacio. Ninguno ha sufrido daño en este encuentro, pero tienen que reponer energía. Así que les permitiré descansar por ahora-ordenó Mugan.

-sí, maestra Mugan-respondieron Tigresa y Leónidas.

Xing y Wang alzaron la caja de cristal de la maestra y empezaron a andar, seguidos de Tigresa y Leónidas. Aunque el león se detuvo un momento y giró la cabeza para contemplar una última vez ese rastro de destrucción de casi 100 metros de largo.

Notas del autor:

este es el primer comentario que he colocado en este fic. les comento que este es el primer fic que hago acerca de kung fu panda y lo que me inspiró a escribirlo fue el hecho de que el episodio "un cuento de tigresa" pudo ser una saga muy buena si se hubiera trabajado un poco mas en ella, pero bueno que mas podemos hacer que escribir nuestras versiones. puse a Muzaffar por que se me ocurrió que debería haber un modo de trasporte, por que en la serie hacer ver que el palacio de Granate no queda tan lejos del valle de la paz, pues Po llego pronto a este.

otra cosa que debieron haber notado es que puse a Po y tigresa en un nivel muy alto. pero ya puse en el titulo que esta es la versión RE-BARBARA.

a los pocos que he visto poner reviewas en mi fic se los agradezco. puede que me demore un poco en subir la siguiente parte, pero espero sean pacientes. nos leemos luego XD.


	5. parte 5: El fuego de furia

Parte 5: El fuego de furia.

Lo que hubiera tomado varios días caminando, solo tomó unas cuantas horas volando sobre la alfombra voladora. Po estaba fascinado con lo conveniente que era ese artefacto. Veía a su alrededor y admiraba el paisaje. Para los que pueden volar como grulla quizá esa vista era de lo más ordinario, pero para un panda esa era una experiencia maravillosa, aunque el cielo estaba nublado. Esa sensación le trajo el recuerdo de aquella vez que él y tigresa tuvieron que subirse a un dirigible para detener a un mensajero, como estaban en apuros no pudo disfrutar de su primer vuelo.

El panda siguió surcando los cielos hasta que pudo ver a lo lejos una gran edificación de color rojo rubí.

-así que ese es el palacio de granate-se dijo a si mismo Po-sí que se ve rebarbaro.

El panda descendió a pocos metros de la entrada del palacio, recogió la alfombra y llamó a la puerta.

-buenos días -grito él.

Una puertecilla circular se abrió a la altura de su cabeza y una cabra se asomó.

-¿que se le ofrece?-dijo la cabra.

-soy Po, el guerrero dragón y quiero hablar con la maestra tigresa-dijo el panda con un tono firme.

-no se aceptan visitas sin una anticipación previa-

-¡¿que?! ¿La maestra Mugan vino al palacio de jade como si nada y ustedes exigen una anticipación? Eso es hipocreista… digo hipócrita.

- puede que sea el guerrero dragón pero no tengo que escuchar sus insultos. Tenga buen día.

La cabra cerró la puertecita con fuerza y se bajó del estante ubicado en la puerta. Dio un par de pasos dispuesto a regresar a sus asuntos cuando escuchó un estruendo y sintió un montón de pedazos de madera golpear contra su espalda y nuca, haciéndolo caer. Agitadamente se incorporó y dio la vuelta. Lo que vio fue la puerta totalmente destrozada y al panda con una postura como si hubiera dado un puño.

-no me iré hasta hablar con tigresa-dijo Po mientras entraba.

-i…i… ¡intruso!-gritó la cabra.

Las demás cabras que se habían percatado de la explosión, acudieron a la ayuda de su compañero. En breves instantes Po fue rodeado por un centenar de cabras que adquirieron una postura de combate.

-háganse a un lado-dijo el panda.

-¡¿cómo te atreves a darnos ordenes después de dañar nuestro palacio?!-gritó una cabra-¡liquídenlo!

Las cabras se lanzaron al ataque dispuestas a moler a golpes al panda, pero Po arrojo a un lado su maleta y respondió rápidamente realizando un aplauso de loto de oro. La onda de choque derribó a la primera línea de ataque y segó al resto. Se formó un caos entre las cabras al no poder ver y empezaron a tropezarse y golpearse entre sí. Po aprovechó la confusión y se abrió pasos entre la multitud confundida, moviéndose ágilmente y golpeando a una que otra cabra. Sin embargo fue interceptada por una que pareció no haber sido afectada por la técnica. La cabra dio una patada y Po la bloqueó sin problemas, pero pudo sentir otra presencia hostil que sobresalía. Se dio la vuelta y bloqueo una serie de puños de una segunda cabra bastante habilidosa. Po dio varios giros bloqueando los golpes de ambas cabras sin dificultad y de paso golpeando a las cabras enceguecidas que se acercaban. Po contraataco con un dos golpes de palmas que apartaron a los dos atacantes y en ese momento él sintió una tercera presencia desde arriba, se hizo a un lado rápidamente y esquivó una tercera cabra que había atacado con una patada voladora.

Ahora Po estaba rodeado de tres adversarios dignos y las demás cabras ya se habían terminado de noquear unas a otras, salvo algunas que todavía seguían consientes pero desorientadas y nerviosas por la falta de la vista. Po se relajó y aspiró hondamente.

Las tres cabras atacan al mismo tiempo. Sus movimientos estaban sincronizados, pero Po pudo ver el patrón del ataque de sus enemigos y con un movimiento rápido y certero le atinó un codazo a la primera cabra, un puño a la segunda y una patada a la tercera. Las tres salen volando en diferentes direcciones y derriban el resto de cabras que aún estaban desorientadas.

El panda suspiró y miró a su alrededor en busca de más atacantes. Y fue entonces cuando percibió una presencia bastante hostil. El panda dirigió su mirada a la puerta que llevaba al castillo, de donde provenía esa aura. Lo que vio fue una figura de pelaje anaranjado y rayado dándose la vuelta para entrar al palacio.

-¡Tigresa!-gritó Po que salió corriendo detrás de su amiga.

Él atravesó el pasillo que cruzaba la mayor parte del palacio y llegó a lo que parecía un patio interno. Ahí estaba una felina parada con sus brazos detrás de la espalda. Po avanzó alegre a donde se encontraba su amiga, pero…

-Tigre…-se detuvo en seco.

Pudo notar que esa presencia llena de hostilidad provenía de ella. Sus ojos parecían incandescentes y reflejaban…furia.

-¿tigresa?-preguntó Po tímidamente.

-Po, veo que no has cambiado-respondió ella con un tono frio-sigues siendo alguien que no mide las consecuencias de sus acciones, aunque…creo que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte. Esos tres que venciste en el patio eran los maestros Xing, Yang y Wang. Los mejores del palacio de Granate antes de la jornada de reclutamiento de la maestra Mugan.

Po no había escuchado las palabras de ella, todavía no podía comprender lo que sucedía. Ella era idéntica a Tigresa pero parecía otra persona.

-¿tigresa?-preguntó nuevamente.

-¿Qué? ¿ya te has olvidado de mi cara?

-pero que…que te ha pasado?

Tigresa sonrió de una forma siniestra mientras veía a Po con su mirada que pareciera brillar como fuego.

-he tenido una revelación-dijo ella-supe la verdadera razón de por qué me fui del palacio de jade.

-di…dijiste que fue por mí. Dijiste que yo corrompí el palacio de jade y por eso te fuiste.

Tigresa rio para sus adentros, lo que provoco que a Po se le erizaran los pelos.

-si, en efecto dije eso, pero sabes…me di cuenta que esa no fue la razón de mi partida.

-¿entonces cual fue?

-si seguíamos bajo las mismas enseñanzas de Shifu jamás sería capaz de superarte.

-… ¿me querías superar? ¿Eso era todo?

-No, también quiero ver la cara que pondrás una vez te venza.

Diciendo esas palabras un extraño temblor sacudió la tierra. Po miró a su alrededor y vio que unos muros de metal se alzaron por los bordes del patio encerrándolos completamente.

-espera tigresa solo vine para hablar-dijo Po.

-el tiempo de charla termino, ahora será mejor que luches o podría terminar matándote sin que des lo mejor de ti.

Tigresa se puso en posición de combate y sus ojos resplandecieron con un brillo naranja. No eran ideas raras del panda, en verdad estaban brillando.

Po no vacilo y se puso a la defensiva. En verdad era tigresa? No parecía ella misma, siempre tenía hostilidad hacia el panda pero esto era mucho más. Podía sentir claramente sus ansias de matar.

Tigresa se lanzó al ataque con un zarpazo. Su velocidad había aumentado de manera drástica desde la última vez que luchó contra ella. Po trató de esquivar el ataque dirigido a su cabeza, sin embargo fue tomado por sorpresa cuando la mano de tigresa se envolvió en fuego en medio del trayecto. Po esquivo el ataque pero un poco del vello de su rostro fue chamuscado. Tigresa siguió atacando con sus zarpas en llamas al panda que aun sin salir de la sorpresa esquivó por los pelos cada ataque.

Po no tenía opción. Si tigresa no iba a entender por las palabras lo iba a hacer a los golpes. El panda trato de contraatacar con un puñetazo, pero tigresa fácilmente lo evadió y atacó con ambas zarpas al brazo extendido del panda. Po tuvo que retroceder para no ser herido por esas flamas y lanzó una patada lateral la cual fue esquivada por tigresa, que dio varias piruetas hacia atrás.

-¿pero cómo haces eso?-pregunto Po.

-"el fuego de furia"-respondió tigresa- conviertes tu chi en fuego que solo quemara a tus oponentes. Es el mismo principio de la bola de fuego Mongol.

-…rebarbaro.

-oh por favor solo estaba "calentando"-dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa macabra-lo bueno empieza ahora.

Haciendo una serie de movimientos las flamas en las zarpas de tigresa se intensifican hasta cubrir sus brazos en totalidad. Ella se lanzó al ataque moviéndose rápidamente en cuatro patas para después abalanzarse contra Po, pero el panda no se apartó. Sorpresivamente realiza la misma serie de movimientos que había realizado tigresa unos instantes antes y bloqueó ambas manos.

Hubo una gran explosión de fuego que apartó a ambos contrincantes. Tigresa alzo su mirada y gruño mostrando sus dientes al ver las manos de Po cubiertas por fuego.

-…copiaste la técnica con solo verla-masculló Tigresa-no puedo decir que no me lo esperaba del guerrero dragón que aprende más rápido que cualquiera.

-que puedo decir, soy rebarbaro-dijo Po con una gran sonrisa. La cual hizo que tigresa deformara más su rostro y sus ojos brillaran con mayor brillo.

-no importa, no se llama el "fuego de furia" por nada. Alguien tan alegre como tú no puede usarlo al mismo nivel que yo.

Lanzando un rugido al aire las llamas se hicieron aún más intensas. Cubrieron por completo el cuerpo de tigresa y siguieron creciendo hasta formar un pilar de fuego.

-wow eso si es más que rebarbaro.

-¡YA DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS Y PELEA!

Tigresa salió despedida como un proyectil llameante. Fue más rápida que una flecha, pero Po pudo reaccionar a tiempo y concentro su chi en un punto específico. Tigresa no supo muy bien lo que pasó, en un instante estaba dirigiéndose hacia Po y al otro estaba volando en dirección opuesta. Ella chocó con el muro de metal con tal fuerza que perdió el aire de sus pulmones. Cayó al suelo tosiendo fuertemente y retorciéndose del dolor.

Aun sin recuperar el aliento se colocó en pie y miró al panda que estaba caminando como si nada hacia donde estaba ella. Se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Su arremetida fue contrarrestada por un panzazo de Po.

-maldición…-dijo ella- maldición maldición maldición maldición…

-tigresa-dijo Po con un tono amable, una vez estaba en frente de ella-por favor cálmate y escúchame.

-NO-ella grito una vez más.

Saltó sobre el panda y trato de golpearlo en la nuca con una patada, pero la evadió son una leve inclinación de su cabeza. Tigresa retrocedió dando piruetas.

-nunca más-dijo ella-¡NUNCA MAS VOLVERE A PERDER ANTE TI!

Tigresa dibujo círculos en el aire con sus manos para luego acercarlas en frente de ella y crear una pequeña bola de fuego. Po se percató que esa no era una bola de fuego Mongol, era otra técnica bajo el mismo principio, pero era…mucho más fuerte.

-Tigresa por favor detente-le dijo po con una expresión de amargura- no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Tigresa no hizo caso y se puso en posición idéntica a la que usa para un golpe de fuego pero esta vez tenía esa bola incandescente en sus manos.

-¡Tigresa para por favor!-gritó Po.

-desaparece.

Ella lanzó la bola de fuego lo que generó una ráfaga de llamas gigantesca. Las llamas Impactaron en el lugar donde se encontraba Po y subieron por los muros como si se tratase del choque de un tsunami de fuego y no de agua. Duro un instante pero el impacto fue descomunal. Tigresa cayó al piso, se había quedado sin energía y su cuerpo estaba adolorido por el impacto que sufrió hace poco.

-lo hice-murmuro-en verdad lo hice.

Ella dice esas palabras tratando de convencerse a sí misma. No estaba segura de lo que sentía. ¿Felicidad? ¿Tristeza? Su mente estaba confusa. Dijo que quería destrozar el orgullo del guerrero dragón, pero no sabía lo que sentía al pensar que lo había eliminado.

-no puedo creerlo-dijo una voz familiar.

Tigresa quedó paralizada un momento. ¿Acaso sus oídos la estaban engañando? Ella alzó su mirada y se encontró con un panda ennegrecido por el fuego que la miraba con un gran pesar.

-en verdad trataste de matarme-dijo Po.

-c…como es…posible. Yo vi que el ataque te dio.

El panda se hizo a un lado y señaló en la dirección del lugar donde provenía. Había una zona del muro que no estaba cubierta del todo por una capa negra de cenizas.

-una de las enseñanzas de Fenghuang: lo que no puedes absorber, lo desvías…aunque no pude desviar del todo ese ataque.

-no…-dijo tigresa con una voz temblorosa mientras se levantaba- no no. Se supone que te había superado. Se supone que te vencería con eso…yo…yo…

Tigresa fue interrumpida por una bofetada que le dio Po. Ella se llevó la mano al rostro y abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba en shock por recibir un tipo de golpe que jamás hubiera esperado de ese panda.

-reacciona de una vez, tigresa-dijo Po con rabia-¿qué es lo que te ha pasado? ¡Tú nunca tomarías la vida de una persona por una estúpida razón como esa! ¿En verdad te hice tanto daño? ¿Mi amistad te llevo a esto?

Tigresa abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada y desvió su mirada al suelo.

-mírame a los ojos tigresa-dijo Po con un tono bajo pero firme.

Tigresa obedeció y miro directamente a esos ojos de color jade. Cuando hicieron contacto visual Po vio que sus ojos ya no brillaban y parecían humedecidos por lágrimas.

-tigresa, el hecho de que no me superes no significa que eres menos. Pensé que había quedado claro cuando nos enfrentamos con Ding. Todos tienen sus puntos fuertes y débiles por eso nos ayudamos unos a otros. Yo habría muerto en incontables ocasiones de no ser por ti o por el resto de nuestros amigos y… podría morir mañana o cualquier día que en verdad te necesite y no estés ahí para ayudarme.

Po levantó su mano ofreciéndosela a tigresa.

-yo y los demás miembros del palacio de jade te necesitamos a nuestro lado…por favor tigresa regresa a casa conmigo.

La felina vio la mano del panda por un instante y posó de nuevo sus ojos en los de él. Titubeo un poco y alzó su mano lentamente.

-yo…yo lo sie…-tigresa no completó esa frase.

Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás y abrió la boca de golpe, tanto que parecía que se le fuera dislocar la mandíbula. Po se espantó ante esa expresión. Fue entonces que se percató de una figura oscura detrás de tigresa. Tomo entre sus brazos a la felina que había caído y Entonces pudo ver a un extraño con una máscara blanca y una capa negra. El extraño se alejó de una forma que pareciera estuviera deslizándose sobre hielo y se elevó en los aires para llegar al lado de otras personas que vieron el enfrentamiento. Po no se había percatado de su presencia de ninguno de ellos ¿Cómo fue eso posible?

-uy casi que me sacas una lagrima-dijo un león con tono de burla.

-en realidad me dio asco-dijo un rinoceronte que empuñaba una lanza.

-no puedo decir que este decepcionada-dijo Mugan desde dentro de su caja de cristal-se podría decir que estoy impresionada por el hecho de que un panda gordinflón demuestre tal dominio del kung fu.

-Mugan-escupió Po.

-qué forma más grosera de dirigirse a mí-respondió Mugan- su falta de modales me repugna.

Po desvió un instante su mirada para ver a tigresa. Puso su mano en su cuello y confirmó que estaba viva.

-¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a tigresa?-preguntó Po con la felina entre los brazos.

-solo la noquee- dijo el enmascarado con una voz chillona.

-no hablo contigo. ¡Sino con el sushi parlante de ahí!

-yo de usted cuidaría mi boca, panda-dijo Mugan con desprecio- Le recuerdo que ha realizado daños a mi propiedad y agredido a mis subordinados. Así que en teoría estoy en todo mi derecho de tratarlo como un criminal y no como un artista marcial.

Po no respondió solo le dirigió una mirada gélida.

-voy a llevármela-dijo el panda.

-ella me pertenece- respondió Mugan.

-eres una…-Po fu interrumpido por el bramido de ira del rinoceronte, quien se lanzó y cayó en el patio provocando que la tierra temblara.

-¡no voy a tolerar que insultes más a mi maestra, maldito panda!-gritó el rinoceronte-¡tu cabeza honrara mi lanza!

Po le dedico una mirada penetrante al rinoceronte que se disponía a luchar.

-no, Po-dijo tigresa que había recuperado el conocimiento, pero su voz era muy baja-tienes que huir. Ni siquiera tú puedes con todos ellos.

-sí que es dura-dijo Meng- la técnica que use noquearía a un elefante por todo un día.

-ponte en tu posición para pelear, panda-ordenó el rinoceronte.

Po se quedó callado y cerró sus ojos por un momento. En breves segundo una figura descendió a su lado. Era la alfombra voladora.

-un artefacto interesante-dijo Mugan-¿vas a huir?

-no-dijo Po.

Él se acercó a la alfombra y dejó a tigresa sobre esta. La felina trató de aferrarse a su brazo pero Po retiró su mano.

-llévala al palacio de jade-dijo Po y la alfombra se elevó en el aire y salió volando-tengo que solucionar este asunto con ustedes primero.

Po se dio la vuelta y analizo a sus adversarios.

-me parece que no conozco al resto de tus discípulos Mugan, así que me presento: soy Po, el guerrero dragón ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-me llamo Xuanyao-dijo el rinoceronte.

-puedes llamarme Meng-dijo el enmascarado.

-y yo soy Leónidas-dijo finalmente el león.

-…Xuanyao, Meng, Leónidas y Mugan. Yo les juro por mi honor que el día de hoy... ustedes yacerán vencidos a mis pies.

**Notas del autor:**

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. si pude sacar tiempo para hacerlo y creo que me quedó bueno, dejen reviews y denme sus opiniones que de ahí saco la inspiración y el ánimo. Nos leemos luego XD.


	6. parte 6: la lanza divina

Parte 6: la lanza divina

-sí que eres hablador, panda-dijo Xuanyao.

-por qué no vienen y comprueban si soy hablador o no-respondió Po colocándose en posición de batalla.

-¿quieres pelear contra todos nosotros juntos?-pregunto Leónidas-me agrada tu aptitud.

-no es necesario-dijo Xuanyao-yo soy suficiente para acabar con él, por favor maestra permítame el honor.

-…me parece bien-contestó Mugan.

-la tigresa se está alejando-dijo Meng-¿quiere que vaya por ella, maestra?

-no-contestó Mugan-iremos por ella más tarde al palacio de jade y haré que Shifu pague por no controlar a su guerrero dragón… Claro que no tendrá que preocuparse de que haga una tontería en el futuro.

Xuanyao ya no pudo esperar más y se lanzó al ataque. Su forma de avanzar y manejar la lanza fue fluida y precisa. Lo que es sorprendente viniendo de un rinoceronte. Po empezó a esquivar los ataques, pero la hoja de la lanza se acercaba peligrosamente haciendo que algunos mechones de pelo salieran volando y en ocasiones la lanza hacia leves cortes en su piel. Po trató de encontrar una abertura, pero Xuanyao giraba su lanza con una rapidez asombrosa. Tanto que la imagen del arma se distorsionaba pareciendo más un látigo que una lanza.

Po pudo ver que ese era un estilo original que nunca había visto, era una especie de combinación del manejo del bastón bo y los movimientos de taichí para el manejo de la lanza. Si no iba a poder acercarse tendría que romper su defensa a la fuerza.

Xuanyao lanzo un ataque buscando atravesar el corazón del panda, pero Po lo esquivó girando como un trompo y flanqueo al rinoceronte. El en momento que se detuvo lanzo una onda de chi de brillo verde. Xuanyao hizo girar rápidamente su lanza y disipo la onda. El martillo de viento thundering había fallado pero en ese breve instante en el que el rinoceronte se defendió Po realizo los movimientos necesarios y creo una esfera de fuego mongol que arrojó contra Xuanyao.

El rinoceronte extendió su lanza y Po pudo ver claramente los movimientos que hizo, fue como si el mundo se pusiera en cámara lenta. Xuanyao dibujo una espiral en la superficie de la esfera, luego dibujo círculos más extendidos, la esfera pareció adherirse a la hoja de metal y finalmente realizo un arco en el aire con su arma catapultando la esfera de fuego al cielo. Po no podía creer lo que había visto. Era el mismo método que usó para desviar las balas de cañones, ¡pero este rinoceronte lo hizo con un arma!

-wow debo admitir que eres bueno-dijo Po-eres rebarbaro con esa arma.

-esto no es nada-dijo Xuanyao-pero esta no es un arma, es parte de mí. Así como tú puedes ejecutar técnicas con tus manos y pies yo también lo puedo hacer con esta lanza.

Xuanyao apunta con la punta de su lanza en dirección opuesta a la de Po y respiró profundamente. El aire se puso más pesado en el patio. Po se puso en guardia, sentía que algo poderoso venia.

Con un movimiento veloz como el rayo Xuanyao hizo un corte horizontal creando una onda de aire. La intuición de Po le dijo que saltara para esquivar y así lo hizo. El ataque impactó en el muro de hierro dejando una marca larga parecida al corte de una espada. La intuición de Po estaba en lo correcto, el no habría podido bloquear ni desviar ese ataque.

Xuanyao no le dio tiempo a Po de sorprenderse y con sus rápidos y fluidos movimientos creo una ráfaga de ataques.

-¡vuelo de mariposa!-gritó Po mientras saltaba y entendió sus brazos y piernas.

Empezó a girar y un aura verde fue despedida de las palmas de sus manos y sus pies. Una técnica que desarrollo basándose en el duelo ceremonial de Shifu, Junjie y Chao. Po giró velozmente esquivando las ondas que dejaban sus marcas en el muro por todo el campo. Ni un ataque se acercó a Mugan, pero Leónidas y Meng si tuvieron que moverse para evitar ser alcanzados en varias ocasiones.

-oye te importaría ser más cuidadoso-dijo Leónidas.

-¡maldito rinoceronte!-gritó Meng.

Xuanyao no le prestó atención a los comentarios de sus camaradas, solo siguió atacando al panda que esquivaba todos los ataques como podía. En su revoloteo parecido al de una mariposa, Po pudo acercarse al rinoceronte y golpear su lanza con una patada. Xuanyao giro su lanza con el propósito de golpear a Po con el otro extremo, pero falló. Siguió el movimiento de giro e hizo un ataque para tratar de apuñalar a Po. El panda esquivo por poco la lanza que disparo otra onda de aire que atravesó el muro de metal y todas las paredes del castillo de Granate. En un instante Po hizo varios giros alrededor de la lanza. Xuanyao se apartó y adquirió nuevamente posición de batalla. Po cayó de pie, sin embargo se tambaleaba. Se mareó por dar tantas vueltas en el aire.

-ahora eres mio pan…-Xuannyao dejó de hablar cuando vio que parte de lanza que tenía la hoja de metal cayó al suelo.

Se acercó a mirar y vio que fue cortada finamente. El corte tenía un ligero brillo de metal al rojo vivo que desapareció casi al instante.

-pero que… ¡mi lanza!-exclamó Xuanyao.

-jajajajaja- Leónidas estalló en rizas- ese panda uso una técnica derivada del corte de columnas jhinjan. No deja de sorprenderme ese gordinflón.

Xuanyao gruño ante los comentarios del león, pero dirigió su mirada de nuevo al panda que todavía se tambaleaba del mareo.

-no…dijiste que…esa era…una parte de…ti-balbuceó Po- pues creo… que te quedaste…manco.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA-Leónidas rio con más fuerzas.

Lanzando un grito Xuanyao ataco de nuevo con su lanza dañada. Esta vez la manejaba igual que un baston bo. El panda reacciono y con movimientos irregulares esquivo los ataques y le dio una patada en la cabeza al rinoceronte. Xuanyao siguió atacando pero era fácilmente contrarrestado por los ridículos movimientos del panda.

-maldito ¿cuál es ese estilo?-bramo Xuanyao.

-Kung…fu…maareaoo-balbuceó Po.

Xuanyao atacó nuevamente y Po saltó al aire. Girando, le asesto un golpe de palma, un codazo y una patada, todos esos ataques le dieron en la cabeza. Xuanyao también se empezó a tambalear, pero a diferencia de Po no podía atacar en ese estado. Cuando se encontró con el panda, este le dio una serie de golpes en la mandíbula y en la cabeza nuevamente y esta vez lo derribo.

El panda salió de su mareo y vio que el rinoceronte trataba de ponerse de pie. Tomó la lanza dañada y la clavó cerca del rinoceronte. La usó como soporte y tomó a Xuanyao con sus piernas y la lanza se dobló con el peso de ambos.

-eres un…-el panda no dejó terminar la frase del rinoceronte.

Se quitó y Xuanyao fue catapultado fuera del patio y atravesó el techo del palacio y se escuchó por unos segundos unos golpes seguidos por sus gritos de dolor. Al parecer Xuanyao contó con la mala fortuna de caer en el área de las escaleras y se fue rodando por estas hasta el primer piso.

-definitivamente no se puede negar que ese panda es habilidoso e ingenioso-dijo Leónidas-pero sobre todo gracioso jajajaja.

-¡¿Quién sigue?!-gritó Po dirigiéndose a sus otros tres enemigos.

-usted decide, maestra-dijo Leónidas.

Mugan estaba pensativa, no podía creer que ese panda ya había vencido a dos de sus discípulos, aunque también estaba interesada en ver el alcance de sus habilidades.

-Meng iras tu-ordenó Mugan- y no te contengas.

Esa última frase hizo que Leónidas le dirigiera una mirada de incredulidad a Mugan.

-como ordene maestra- dijo el enmascarado.

-y tu Leónidas. Diles a los demás que evacuen-

-como ordene maestra-dijo Leónidas- pero por favor no empiecen hasta que regrese.

Leónidas desapareció rápidamente y llego en breves segundos al patio principal donde estaban los tres maestros Xing, Yang y Wang tratando de poner en orden a las cabras ciegas.

-maestro Leónidas ¿Qué paso con el intruso?-preguntó Wang.

-estamos en ese asunto, pero no tienen tiempo que perder. La maestra ordenó la evacuación de todos.

-como? Por que?-exclamo Yang.

-Meng va a pelear seriamente.

Ante esas palabras que pronunció Leonidas los tres maestros pusieron muecas de terror y palidecieron.

-¡rápido todos ustedes, no hay tiempo que perder!-grito Yang

-¡hay que salir del palacio ahora mismo!-grito Wang.

-¡no hay tiempo de hacerlo ordenadamente, salgan si no quieren morir!-grito Xing.

Todas las cabras en medio de golpes y tropezones empezaron a salir del palacio. Leónidas se retiró y se dirigió velozmente a otra sala del palacio. De ahí tomo un pequeño gong que tenía runas extrañas marcadas en su superficie y regresó rápidamente al patio interior.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Me tienen miedo?-dijo Po

-solo te estamos dando tiempo para recuperar el aliento-dijo Mugan con altanería-deberías agradecerme panda que aun en esta situación conservo mi espíritu deportivo.

Leónidas apareció al lado de ellos sosteniendo el extraño gong.

-ya llegué maestra, todos ya debieron terminar de evacuar.

-entonces sin más demoras empecemos la tercera ronda-dijo Mugan.

Meng saltó al patio pero descendió suavemente. Po se puso en posición de combate listo para seguir peleando.

-eres fuerte y lo admito-dijo Meng- mereces que te haga un funeral cuando mueras.

-yo no voy a morir, porque tu serás el que termine derrotado por el barbarosisimo guerrero dragón.

Meng rio para sus adentros y emitió un aura fría y oscura que parecía helar los huesos de Po. Pero el panda se mantuvo firme. Meng se quitó la capa y la máscara. Po abrió los ojos como platos al ver el aspecto de ese extraño ser.

-pe…pero tú eres…

Notas del autor:

Aquí esta otro capítulo y espero les haya gustado. No olviden dejar reviews que de esa forma me animo a escribir. Puede que los haya dejado con un poco de intriga así que les dejare al menos el nombre del siguiente capítulo "artes de la muerte"…o creo que eso los deja más intrigados XD. Nos leemos luego.


	7. parte 7: artes de la muerte

Parte 7: artes de la muerte

Po no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Meng era un ser esquelético de color negro, más o menos de la altura de Grulla, tenía una barba blanca, ropas tan negras como su piel, un par de cuernos cortos, orejas puntiagudas y sus ojos eran blancos en totalidad. Era una criatura similar a las que vio volar en los cielos causando destrucción en el valle de la paz bajo las órdenes de un dragón rojo.

-¡¿eres un demonio?!-exclamó Po-¿desde cuándo los demonios practican kung fu?

-jejeje efectivamente soy un demonio-respondió Meng- y para tu información alguno que otro de nuestra clase nace con la capacidad de interactuar con otras criaturas sin la necesidad de causar destrucción. Aunque la gente no lo crea.

-ahora que lo dices, yo me encontré con el Qilin y era un tipo amistoso.

-¿van a quedarse platicando todo el día?-preguntó Leónidas.

-o si, cierto la pelea-dijo Po-prepárate para saborear mi barbarosida ¡Meng el demonio!

Po se puso en posición de batalla, pero Meng levitó en el aire y se puso en posición de loto.

-escucha el susurro de la parca-dijo Meng-¡KATSU!

Ese grito fue estruendoso y resonó en todo el palacio. Po instintivamente se llevó las manos a los oídos, pero escuchaba el eco de ese grito en su cabeza. En lugar de irse haciendo más débil, el volumen de ese eco iba aumentando. Po sentía que todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Se empezó a tambalear y miró a Meng que estaba quieto en posición de loto en medio del aire, pero no seguía gritando. Se decía a si mismo que debía a atacar, sin embargo su cuerpo no respondía.

Leónidas y mugan se encontraban dentro de una barrera mágica generada por el gong que el león había traído.

-uso el máximo nivel de su kiaijutsu-dijo Mugan- una persona normal habría muerto al instante.

-pero no es una persona normal. Es el guerrero dragón- respondió Leónidas.

Po seguía tratando de hacer que su cuerpo respondiera sin resultados. Su oponente solo se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. El panda trataba de avanzar para atacar pero sus pasos eran torpes y no podía superar ese instinto de cubrirse las orejas. La mano izquierda de Meng se retorció y cambio un poco su forma, ahora parecía otra mano derecha. Entonces Meng realizo unos movimientos curiosos con ambas manos. Le resultaron familiares, pero no los reconoció hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ya había sufrido un doble ademan de aleteo borra memorias. Su mente quedo en blanco y su mirada fija en Meng que no paraba de realizar esos movimientos. La conciencia de Po fue nublándose hasta que la falta de oxígeno lo sacó de ese trance. Ahora se llevó las manos al cuello mientras emitía chillidos tratando de tomar aire. La serie de ademanes finalmente había bloqueado su habilidad para respirar.

En ese punto Po no sabía dónde estaba ni quien o que era. Solo sentía un terrible dolor y miedo. Cayó de espaldas al piso y se empezó a retorcerse en el suelo hasta que su conciencia se nublo y cerró los ojos.

-caíste mas fácil de lo que esperaba-dijo Meng que se posicionaba sobre la panza de Po- pero voy a conservar mi promesa de hacerte un funeral digno. Te enterrare en las afueras del palacio de jade y te pondré una tumba.

Meng se bajó del panda, se giró para ver a su maestra y le hizo una reverencia.

…

-¿dónde estoy?-dijo Po-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

El panda miró a su alrededor, pero lo único que veía era oscuridad. No sabía lo que había ocurrido, recordaba que había iniciado una pelea con ese demonio Meng, pero todo era confuso.

-oh que mal-dijo una voz.

Po se dio la vuelta, pero no vio a nadie.

-¿quién es? ¿Quién está ahí?

-parece que ese grito de guerra daño los oídos de tu alma que no reconoces mi voz.

Un remolino de pétalos de rosas de cerezos apareció de la nada. El lugar se iluminó y Po vio que estaba en una pradera basta que se extendía hasta el horizonte.

-¿dónde estoy?

-en un lugar hermoso.

Po no pudo creer la persona que apareció a su lado. Era una tortuga vieja, con ojos de color esmeralda y un bastón en la mano.

-¿ma…maestro Oogway?

-ese soy yo.

El maestro contestó con una sonrisa pero su expresión reflejaba tristeza.

-pero creí que estaba…muerto-dijo Po con asombro- ¿eso quiere decir que he muerto?

-eso me temo.

-a que bueno me estaba asustan…espere ¡¿QUE?!

-estas muerto, Po.

-es…eso no es posible ¡No puedo morir!

La sonrisa del maestro desapareció y ahora su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza. Su tono de voz reflejaba el pesar que sentía.

-para morir hay que estar primero vivo y tu cumplías con esa condición.

-pero no es posible, te…tengo que regresar. Debo terminar lo que empecé.

Esta vez el maestro guardo silencio.

-¿en verdad he muerto?-pregunto Po con miedo-¿cómo pudo ser? Creí realmente que podría ganar.

-de hecho estabas destinado a hacerlo-respondió Oogway.

-…¿a qué se refiere?

-estabas destinado a detener a Mugan. Pero en otra ocasión y bajo otras condiciones.

- ¿de qué habla? No lo entiendo.

-…alteraste el destino, Po-respondió Oogway- y eso no se hace sin pagar un precio.

-¿Qué? ¿Altere el destino? ¿Como?

La tortuga puso una expresión aún más triste que resaltaba sus arrugas.

-tenías que dejar que tigresa caminara en el camino oscuro.

Esa respuesta dejó confundido al panda.

-no le entiendo maestro Oogway.

-Shifu te lo dijo, el más fuerte de los 5 furiosos siempre se vuelve malvado y en esta generación…ese era el destino de tigresa, sin embargo evitaste que eso pasara y alteraste el destino.

Po abrió los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Si sabía que el más fuerte de cada generación se volvía malo e incluso dijo que tigresa lo seria, pero solo lo dijo en broma.

-no…no lo entiendo. Todo lo que hice fue ayudar a una amiga y ¡¿ME ESTÁ DICIENDO QUE NO ERA LO CORRECTO?!

Po se exasperó. Nunca ni en sus sueños más locos, pensó que si se encontrara de nuevo con Oogway le gritaría de esa forma. La vieja tortuga agachó la cabeza sin poder ver al panda a los ojos. Po se arrepintió inmediatamente de su actitud.

-lo lamento maestro.

-no tienes por qué disculparte, Po. He visto a docenas de mis alumnos tomar ese camino y ninguna vez ha sido menos dolorosa que la anterior…Pero anda, tenemos que seguir.

-¿A dónde?

-a donde van todos lo que hicieron justicia antes de morir.

La tortuga se volteó y empezó a caminar haciendo una señal para que lo siguiera.

-pe…pero…

-no te preocupes por tigresa y el resto. Tu muerte les causara tristeza, pero te aseguro que estarán bien y se volverán guerreros aún más excepcionales del palacio de jade, en especial tigresa. Tu padre, el señor Ping, se irá de viaje lejos del valle de la paz y encontrara una mujer que curará las heridas de su corazón. Ella le dará tres hijos que se convertirán en excelentes cocineros, mejores de lo que tú pudiste haber sido si nunca hubieras dedicado al kung fu.

Po no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Solo pensó en el bien de su amiga y término perjudicado por que ese no era el plan del destino. Entonces su vida era un precio a pagar para evitar que ella terminara como los demás furiosos más fuertes. Había logrado su cometido y mucho más, pero no podría verla a ella ni a los otros: su padre, Shifu, mono, mantis, grulla y víbora. No volvería a luchar junto con ellos, a reír con ellos ni a gozar cualquier festival con ellos.

La tortuga había caminado un poco alejándose del panda que tenía la mirada clavada en el piso y sus ojos bañados en lágrimas…no, no podía dejar que eso terminara así.

-no puedo ir-respondió Po- no es mi hora.

Oogway se dio la vuelta y miró al panda con pesar.

-sé que es duro, Po-dijo la tortuga-pero debes ser consciente de que en este momento tú los necesitas más a ellos que ellos a ti. Ese es el resultado que se obtuvo.

-entonces obtendré otro resultado-afirmó Po.

-…si tratas de volver y si se diera el caso que alteraras el destino una vez más, las consecuencias podrían ser peores.

-tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que volver para…

No sabía que decir para completar esa frase. ¿Debería decir que su padre lo necesita o que sus compañeros en verdad lo necesitan? ¿Que no eran simplemente sus deseos egoístas lo que estaban hablando por él? No sabía que pensar ni que decir.

Cuando el panda se quedó en silencio en sus pensamientos un pétalo se acercó al rostro de Oogway y revoloteo como una mariposa. La tortuga observó el pétalo por unos momentos para después abrir los ojos impresionado.

-…oh ya veo-murmuró Oogway para después dirigirse a Po- te tengo noticias, Po.

-¿son buenas o malas noticias?

-las noticias son solo eso, no son ni buenas ni malas.

-…y cuáles son?

-puedes regresar.

Po alzó su mirada. Sus ojos reflejaron esperanza y alegría. Se secó las lágrimas y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¡esas son buenas noticias!

-jejeje si lo son, pero te advierto. Si regresas tendrás una carga aun mayor sobre tus hombros y tendrás que luchar una batalla en la que el kung fu no te servirá de mucho o quizá nada.

-¿una batalla en la que el kung fu no me servirá de nada? ¿Cómo es eso?

Esta vez la tortuga esbozo una sonrisa que reflejaba picardía lo que sorprendió al panda.

-eso será una sorpresa-dijo Oogway-ve en dirección opuesta y podrás seguir tu pelea.

El panda miro de rapidez en la dirección que el viejo apuntaba y volteó a verlo con una gran sonrisa.

-muchísimas gracias maestro Oogway-dijo Po mientras se inclinaba y juntaba su palma derecha con su puño izquierdo.

-ahora ve guerrero dragón, una vida llena de aventuras te espera-finalizó Oogway que era envuelto por pétalos para desaparecer entre ellos.

Po se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr. Se sentía muy ligero y para nada cansado. Sentía felicidad de volver con sus amigos, pero antes tenía que terminar sus asuntos con los guerreros del palacio de Granate. Siguió corriendo hasta que tropezó y cayó. Pero en lugar de un solo tropezón siguió dándose golpes descendiendo por una estructura mientras gritaba de dolor, era una sensación inconfundible.

-¡quien….puso…escaleras… aquí!-gritó Po hasta que cayó de espaldas y se detuvo-aghugah- hizo un sonido parecido a estar atragantado. Abrió los ojos y vio el cielo nublado. Po ansiosamente se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. Estaba de regreso.

-Pero que…-dijo Meng que se dio la vuelta para ver al panda levantarse sobre sus pies- ¡¿cómo es posible que sobrevivieras a esa combinación?!

Po tomó aire y esbozo una sonrisa.

-que puedo decir, soy rebarbaro. Y es hora que sientas el trueno.

Po se abalanzó sobre Meng tratando de atinarle una patada. El demonio lo esquivo, pero un puño ya estaba en frente de su cara. Se hizo a un lado como pudo y el puño de roso levemente su mejilla. Meng saltó y quedó suspendido en el aire.

-¡KATSU!-volvió a gritar estruendosamente.

-¡HAAH!- Po también grito y el kiai de Meng fue silenciado.

Meng no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse. Po saltó hacia al aire con su vuelo de mariposa y le dio una patada que lo tumbó al suelo. Meng con una maniobra rápida se puso de pie y realizó un ademan del aleteo borra memorias. Po lo vio pero no fue afectado y le asesto un puño en la cara. Meng salió volando al otro lado del patio, pero se detuvo en medio del aire antes de chocar contra el muro.

Po se puso en posición de batalla una vez más y le sonrió con altanería a Meng quien se frotaba la parte donde había recibido el golpe.

-impresionante-dijo Meng-volviste de la muerte, supiste como anular mi kiai y aumentar tu concentración para no ser afectado por el ademan. La palabra "prodigio" se queda corta para describirte.

-es por eso que uso la palabra "rebarbaro" y que hay de ti. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

- oh por favor, no has visto de lo que soy capaz en verdad.

Meng salió volando hacia la dirección de Po que lo estaba esperando con la guardia alta. Meng atacó con su mano pero la forma en que la hizo tomo por sorpresa a Po. Golpeo varios puntos de su brazo izquierdo generando un terrible dolor. El demonio siguió atacando, pero Po no perdió la compostura y desviaba los ataques en lugar de bloquearlos. Meng siguió atacando colocando sus manos en distintas posturas y atacando a ciertos puntos. Su velocidad era formidable. Po dio una patada, pero Meng la esquivo elevándose en el aire nuevamente. El dolor en el brazo cesó rápidamente, como si hubiera sido una mentira.

-¡Dim mak!-dijo Po.

-sí que eres conocedor-respondió Meng- este es la forma más letal de usar los ataques a los nervios, pero debo admitir que es difícil usarlo en ti. Hace mucho que no veo a un panda.

El demonio se abalanzó una vez más sobre Po, este desviaba los ataques para evitar ser golpeado en los puntos clave de esa técnica. Con un movimiento rápido Meng golpeó sus manos y realizó un aplauso de loto de oro. La onda golpeó a Po y lo sacó de equilibrio, pero no lo segó. Meng atacó y Po respondió con otro aplauso de loto de oro y la onda lo mantuvo a raya, aunque esta tampoco logró su cometido de segar a su rival. Po y Meng se entablaron en una competencia de esa técnica, la realizaban cada vez que podían en los intercambios de golpes. A las afueras del palacio los maestros Xing, Yang y Wang veían como las ondas de choque de color dorado se alzaban por el cielo.

En uno de esos intercambios de golpes Po bloqueó un ataque de palma de Meng con su propia mano y un acontecimiento increíble sucedió. Al chocar ambas manos se generó una onda dorada que los segó a ambos.

-¿pero qué…?-exclamó Meng

-¡¿qué paso?!-gritó Po.

Al oír la voz de su oponente ambos atacaron rápidamente con puños. Sintieron el contacto con ambos brazos y siguieron su pelea sin separar sus manos. Era lucha de bloqueos y contrataques bastantes precisos, a pesar de la falta de la vista. Meng logró encontrar una oportunidad de apartarse y cuando se alejó, él y Po realizaron otro aplauso restaurando su visión.

-nunca había escuchado que esa técnica pudiera realizarse entre dos persona-dijo Po.

-yo también estoy sorprendido de eso-admitió Meng- y de que también sepas usar el estilo de los ciegos, el Chi sao.

- un maestro del kung fu me lo enseñó hace unos días. Entrene en una cueva tan oscuro que perdí la noción del tiempo. Creí que habían pasado semanas y solo estuve dos días ahí.

-…sigues impresionándome panda, ahora te mostrare algo que ni tu puedes aprender. Mi propio estilo del Dim mak.

Meng levitó una vez más y sus piernas se retorcieron hasta que sus rodillas giraron al lado contrario como las de un ave y sus pies tomaron forma de manos. Eso dejo espantado a Po.

-hmmm ¿es Dim mak de cuatro brazos?

-¿qué comes que adivinas?-dijo Meng burlón.

Meng volvió al ataque, Po supo que estaba en desventaja. No podría desviar todos los ataques así que recurrió nuevamente al aplauso de loto de oro, pero Meng golpeo todas sus "manos" y realizo un doble aplauso. La onda tuvo más fuerza y superó la de Po, golpeándolo y haciéndolo retroceder. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró frente a frente con Meng, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por un instante. Pudo ver que Meng se disponía a atacar y no tendría tiempo de defenderse.

Meng atacó rápida y precisamente decenas de puntos vitales en el cuerpo de Po, dejando pequeños puntos brillantes sobre esos lugares y al final le dio un golpe de palma en el pecho haciendo que una onda brillante se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. El brillo duró solo un instante y cuando cesó Po quedó con la mirada perdida y no respiraba.

-ese es el peso de tus pecados-dijo Meng-has muerto 108 veces…si no contamos la primera.

Po cayó al suelo de espaldas sin soltar ningún quejido.

-¿esta vez sí lo habrá logrado?-pregunto Leónidas.

-…no-respondió Mugan.

Cuando Meng se dio la vuelta fue golpeado por una patada que lo levanto en el aire, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar Po dio una serie de golpes en medio del aire y finalmente le dio un panzazo que lo mando volando hacia el otro lado del patio y choco contra el muro.

-Agh… ¡¿cómo es posible que estés vivo?!-exclamó Meng mientras se incorporaba-¡mi técnica logro golpearte! Y estas vivos no lo peudo creer.

-y yo no puedo creer lo mucho que aguantas siendo tan flaco-respondió Po.

-¡te exijo una explicación!

-bue…bueno hace dos semanas visite un templo de monjes xiaolin, me enseñaron una técnica llamada piel de hierro. Usas tu chi para endurecer una parte de cuerpo tanto que incluso podrías detener espadas con tus manos desnudas, también sirve para protegerte contra ataques a los nervios. Logre dominarla en tres días y eso que tigresa decía que lo mío no era el estilo "duro". Fue con esta técnica que vencí "la esfera de acupresion infaliblemente precisa" que Taotie reconstruyo y esta vez tenia lanzas para atravesar cualquier protección, pero ni eso me hizo nada…aunque debo admitir que tu estilo de Dim mak de cuatro brazos es superior a esa esfera.

-maldito panda-gruñó Meng-¡¿no se te acaban las sorpresas?! ¡No importa, ahora vas a conocer mi lado feo!

-¿tienes un lado aún más feo?-pregunto con burla.

Diciendo eso las piernas de Meng volvieron a su forma original pero estas y sus brazos se alargaron y se empezaron a ponerse más musculosos. Meng aumento de altura y sus hombros se ensancharon provocando que su ropa se desgarrara. Ahora era tan grande como Lidong. Sus cuernos se volvieron más largos, gruesos y retorcidos. Sus ojos emitían una luz blanca y de su boca salía un vapor de agua frio.

-…entonces siiii tenías un lado más feo.

Megn le dirigió una mirada asesina, Po ha tenido experiencias enfrentando a oponentes de mayor tamaño. Lo más sabio seria mantener la distancio por el momento. Realizó una serie de giros y arrojó una onda de chi verde a su enemigo. Meng no se movió y el martillo de viento golpeó de lleno en su pecho, pero no hizo más que rasgar sus ropas. Po no podía creer que uno de los siete movimientos imposibles no le hiciera nada. Realizo rápidamente los movimientos necesarios y creó una esfera de fuego mongol y el arrojó en contra de su enemigo. Meng levantó su brazo y detuvo la bola con su mano desnuda y la extinguió cerrándola en un puño. No pareció causarle gran daño y su mano emitía solo un poco de humo.

-débil-masculló Meng.

Al escuchar esas palabras Po se sintió desesperado, necesitaba un nuevo plan para hacerle frente a semejante criatura. Meng con un rugido golpeó el suelo con ambos brazos y generó una honda de choque que formó grietas en todo el suelo del patio y sacudió el palacio entero. El solo sentir esa vibración estremeció el cuerpo de Po. El panda se puso en defensa mientras Meng se acercaba como una bestia acechando a su presa y gruñendo audiblemente.

-¡Meng!-al escuchar el grito de su maestra, Meng se detuvo y se volteó temerosamente hacia ella-no estoy en contra que uses esa forma para luchar, pero no te he tomado como discípulo para que ignores mis enseñanzas y luches como un salvaje.

-lo…lo siento mucho-respondió Meng mientras hacia una reverencia-le ruego me disculpe maestra.

A Po le impresionó el hecho de que aquella criatura tan terrorífica se dirigiera con tanto respeto y temor a ese…pez.

-también tengo que disculparme con usted, guerrero dragón-le dijo Meng-esa no era la actitud apropiada para un guerrero de kung fu.

Meng se enderezó totalmente haciendo notar que era realmente grande. Movió un poco la cabeza haciendo sonar los huesos de su cuello y luego realizó círculos con sus hombros. Se escucharon truenos y empezó a llover fuertemente.

-podemos continuar ahora-diciendo eso Meng extendió sus manos y las golpeó con gran fuerza-¡APLAUSO DEL LOTO NEGRO!

Una honda de color negro se esparció por todo el lugar. Po cerró los ojos para evitar el contacto con esa aura pensando que sería como el aplauso del loto de oro, pero cuando abrió sus ojos. Todo era oscuridad y también…estaba en silencio. Se puso en guardia, pero no percibía nada.

Lo que Po no sabía era que el aura negra no se había disipado y cubrió todo el palacio tomando la forma de una flor de loto gigante. Esa negrura se tragaba toda la luz y el sonido. Ni siquiera Mugan y Leónidas podían ver lo que ocurría a pesar de estar protegidos por la barrera mágica, el único que podía ver y escuchar dentro de ese lugar era Meng.

-esta vez si vas a morir panda-se dijo a si mismo Meng- de una forma menos sutil claro está.

Meng empezó a respirar profundamente y exhalaba haciendo sonidos parecidos a SHHHSHHHHSHH. Todo su cuerpo empezó a agitarse e hizo que la tierra vibrara.

-eso es…el raisei-dijo Leónidas al sentir las vibraciones en la tierra.

Esa era una técnica poderosa del taichí capaz de pulverizar a su oponente de un solo golpe. Po sintió el peligro y su instinto le indicó resguardase con la piel de hierro con sus brazos en frente en el momento en que Meng lanzo un puño con gran poder destructivo.

El impacto fue descomunal y deshizo la defensa de Po. El panda voló varios metros y se golpeó contra el muro. El rebotó y se dirigió de nuevo a Meng quien lo recibió con un rodillazo volviéndolo hacer rebotar. El demonio golpeo en repetidas ocasiones a Po como si se tratara de una pelota.

Cuando iba a regresar de nuevo a Meng, Po realizó un vuelo de mariposa cambiando su trayectoria, pero lo intercepto y le estampo un golpe tan fuerte que lo mando contra el suelo provocando un cráter.

-¡demonios no puedo ver nada!-dijo Leónidas.

-la pelea está a favor de Meng por el momento-dijo Mugan.

-¿puede verlos maestra?

-hay más de una forma de percibir una batalla, maestro Leónidas.

Meng tomó a Po del cuello y lo levantó en el aire. El panda trataba de zafarse, pero era inferior en fuerza física.

-jajaja creo que ya me he desahogado suficiente-dijo Meng-términos con tu sufrimiento.

-no… sé… si me escuchas-dijo Po mientras estaba siendo estrangulado-…prepárate…para…sentir… el rayo.

-jejeje creí que era el "trueno".

Po levantó su brazo extendiendo su dedo índice al cielo, Meng no supo lo que hacía pero antes de poder hacer algo un rayo cayó y electrocutó a ambos. La luz del rayo disipó la oscuridad de la técnica de Meng con su brillante luz. Lo siguiente que vieron Mugan y Leónidas era a ambos contrincantes tambaleándose en medio del patio.

-¿y ahora que paso?-pregunto Leónidas.

-"el rio del rayo"-respondió Mugan- una técnica que sirve para atraer y desviar un rayo usando tu chi. Puedes salir ileso mientras no estés en contacto con tu oponente aunque ese no fue lo que sucedió en este caso y ambos fueron golpeados.

-…fue una medida desesperada entonces por parte del panda.

-tu…tu no vas vencerme-dijo Meng mientras se recuperaba del impacto- ¡MUERE!

Tomando aire en sus pulmones Meng realizó otro raise y golpeó con sus puños a ambos lados de la cabeza de Po. Un sonido estruendoso se escuchó y la tierra tembló nuevamente.

-ugh -exclamo Meng-como…es posible?

El cuerpo del demonio estaba estremecido y lleno de dolor, al ver las manos de Po en su abdomen se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió. Po había desviado las vibraciones a través de su cuerpo y se las regreso a Meng en un doble golpe de palma, sin embargo si recibió el daño por el impacto de ambos puños lo cual lo dejo mareado. Ambos contrincantes estaban luchando solo para mantenerse en pie.

-¿será un empate?-preguntó Leónidas.

Meng retrocedió tambaleándose y casi cayó al suelo. Después de un momento de recuperar su aliento se puso firme en sus pies y miro nuevamente al panda. Apretó los dientes con ira y avanzo una vez más a donde estaba el panda dispuesto a estamparle un puño en el rostro.

Po entre quejidos y tropezones se puso firme, cerró los ojos y aumentó su concentración. Meng lanzó su puño y Po, aun con los ojos cerrados, levantó su mano derecha con su dedo índice extendido para interceptar el puño del demonio. Al momento del contacto una honda de aura azul se desplegó por los alrededores. La honda llego al cielo y alejó las nubes. Por un instante se vio el cielo lleno de estrellas, pero esa imagen desapareció para dejar paso a los rayos de sol.

Po abrió sus ojos y vio que el palacio estaba muy dañado los muros que rodeaban el patio parecía que caerían en cualquier momento. Se sentía agotado y bastante adolorido, pero también aliviado. El sonido de un golpe de algo que cayó le llamo la atención, se dio la vuelta y admiró a Meng que había regresado a su forma esquelética. Estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

-¡woohoo que técnica tan espectacular!-exclamo Leónidas-¿Cómo se llama?

-"el toque sedoso de la luna" -respondió Mugan- una técnica hermosa sin lugar a dudas y mas aun sorprendente que lograra efectuarla sin realizar los movimientos de brazos necesarios.

-uf…bi…bien… ¿Quién sigue?-dijo Po que estaba sin aliento.

-¿es en serio quieres seguir peleando?-pregunto Leónidas.

-hi…hice un juramento por mi…honor y no voy a retractarme.

-termine con esto maestro Leónidas-ordenó Mugan.

El león dudo un momento, pero no iba a desobedecer a su maestra. Dejó el gong de lado y saltó al patio para acercarse al panda. Este se puso en posición de defensa listo para el combate, pero en un pestañeo Leónidas desapareció.

-primero lo primero-Po se dio la vuelta y vio como el león alzaba a Meng en sus brazos.

Se acercó al muro y sin mucho esfuerzo dio un brinco que lo llevo por fuera de este. En breve instantes regresó al patio junto a Po.

-te mueves rápido-dijo Po-déjame adivinar. Eres el más fuerte, cierto?

Leónidas rio levemente ante ese comentario.

-oh no, en realidad acabas de vencer al más fuerte de nosotros-respondió Leónidas- en este lugar aprendí lo que es la modestia y no me da vergüenza admitir que resulté ser el más débil de los nuevos discípulos.

-suficiente charla, Leónidas-interrumpió Mugan- termina esto de una vez.

-…realmente lamento que no podamos luchar contigo en tu mejor condición.

En un instante Leónidas le asesto un golpe a Po en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder. El panda trato de ponerse a la defensiva, pero sintió una patada que le dio en la nuca. Cayó al suelo y Leónidas le asesto otra patada que lo levantó en el aire y antes que tocara el piso el león saltó y le atino una serie de golpes haciéndolo girar, lo que caso que su impacto fuera más fuerte. A Po le dolía todo y estaba exhausto. Era consciente de que no podía seguir luchando, pero no quería darse por vencido. Trato de ponerse de pie pero sus brazos temblaban como gelatina.

-espero tengamos un mejor duelo en otra vida.

Leónidas se acercó a Po sacando sus garras. En el instante que se iba a abalanzar sobre el panda una figura envuelta en llamas descendió del cielo y se interpuso entre esos dos. Leónidas retrocedió para evitar ser quemado y Po levantó la vista para encontrarse con un par de hermosos ojos de color ámbar que emitían un brillo anaranjado.

-¿Tigresa?-dijo Po.

- llegue a tiempo- dijo la felina mientras lo miraba con una mescla de pesar y alivio. Sus ojos desprendían aquella luz de fuego pero en lugar de ser incandescente parecía una mirada cálida.

-¿qué cree que hace maestra Tigresa?-preguntó Mugan.

Tigresa se dio la vuelta y miró a lo alto para toparse con la maestra Mugan que tenía una expresión de indignación.

-discúlpeme maestra-dijo tigresa inclinándose- por favor perdónelo. No voy a ir a ningún lado.

-por supuesto que no iras a ningún lado, quieras o no te quedaras aquí-respondió Mugan con firmeza- y ese panda ha hecho demasiado alboroto como para perdonarlo ¡Su castigo será la muerte!

-le ruego…por favor…-

-¡maestro Leónidas termine de una vez!

-como ordene maestra-respondió el león

El empezó a acercarse pero tigresa se interpuso en su camino con mirada penetrante.

-no lo tocaras-gruñó tigresa

-hazte a un lado.

-¡NO…LO TOCARAS!

-maestro leonidas he cambiado de opinión, le autorizo disciplinar a la maestra tigresa antes de acabar con el panda-dijo Mugan.

-será un placer.

Tigresa le lanzo un puño en vuelto en llamas que Leónidas esquivó fácilmente y contraataco con un golpe de palma que le dio en la cara a la felina. Ella se tambaleo y antes de retomar la compostura recibió un golpe en el estómago que la elevo en el aire. Antes que callera en el suelo Leónidas la tomó del cuello y la dejó alzada. La felina estaba haciendo forcejeos pero tenía el cuerpo adolorido. Clavo sus garras en el brazo de Leónidas pero la tela de su ropa era resistente y no le hizo nada. El brillo naranja de sus ojos iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-para evitar que uses tu fuego de furia hay que evitar que respires-dijo Leónidas.

Tigresa no respondió solo se agitaba y emitía sonidos de ahogada. Cuando estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento Leónidas la arrojó con fuerza al suelo. Tigresa empezó a toser mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-eres una hipócrita, sabias?-dijo Leónidas- abandonaste a tus amigos y tu hogar por el kung fu, te uniste a nosotros para derrotar al guerrero dragón…no, para matarlo y ahora lo estas defendiendo solo por haber perdido y escuchado unas dulces palabras.

Tigresa baja la vista y una expresión de tristeza se dibuja en su rostro. Esas palabras la herían como dagas. Leonidas estaba en lo correcto y ella Pensó que no tenía derecho a defender a Po ni de regresar al palacio de jade. ¿A donde pertenecía en verdad?

-no haces más que traicionar y cambiar de bandos como se te plazca. Eres solo una niña con un corazón débil ¡No sabes el significado de lealtad y deber!

-oye.

Leónidas se dio la vuelta y vio como un puño casi lo golpea en el rostro. Lo esquivó por poco gracias a sus reflejos. Se alejó y vio al panda que lo miraba con desprecio.

-no te atrevas decir una sola palabra más sobre tigresa-dijo Po-hazlo y veras lo que es bueno.

La felina miró al panda con incredulidad. La defendía a pesar de todo lo que había hecho. Sus ojos de color jade se encontraron con los de ella y su mirada cambio al instante por una llena de felicidad. Él le extendió una mano y le sonrió.

-Po…yo…-quiso decir algo mientras el panda la ayudaba a levantarse.

-habrá tiempo para hablar luego-interrumpió Po-primero tenemos que terminar esta pelea.

La sonrisa de ese panda le dio ánimos y fuerza. Realmente era una persona única. Tigresa le respondió con otra sonrisa llena de confianza.

-tienes razón-respondió tigresa.

-ustedes deberían ser actores y no artistas marciales-dijo Leónidas con burla.

-búrlate mientras puedas, porque ahora sentirás el poderío del tigre y el dragón.

Diciendo eso ambos se colocaron en posición de batalla dispuestos a enfrentar al león.

Notas del autor:

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, realmente me sentí inspirado. Y por primera vez voy a dar agradecimientos

Dennef-Ronnell: gracias por ser la primera en comentar.

Raven Dark85: gracias por leer.

sue29NNID: gracias por leer y espero el personaje de Meng te haya dejado satisfecho. Si no quedo claro confirmo Meng es el mas fuerte de los discípulos de Mugan, aunque todavía no maneja del todo su naturaleza de demonio.

geraldCullenBlack: gracias por leer. Aclaro, soy escritor y aún no he leído tus historias pero cuando lo haga veras un review mio.

Leonard kenway: gracias por leer y tus comentarios llenos de aprecio XD.

anita23: realmente me asuste a leer tu comentario jejejeje gracias por leer.

little tigress: por lo visto eres una gran fan de tigresa y yo soy un gran fan de Po, así que me he apegado más a los eventos de la serie donde muestran claramente que el panda es el más fuerte a diferencia de las películas.

SmallBlueTiger: gracias por leer y te digo lo mismo que a sue29 espero el personaje de Meng te haya dejado satisfecho.

guest brandon: gracias por leer. La verdad no se me había ocurrido hacer una historia con el extraño de media noche, la verdad yo ubique esta aventura al final de toda la serie y después de las películas para que la trama estuviera más completa.


	8. parte 8: estilo del depredador

Parte 8: estilo del depredador.

-oh ya veo, será un duelo de 2 contra 1-dijo Leónidas-creo que les dejare esa ventaja, ya que los dos están heridos y agotados.

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Estaban con la mirada fija en el león que tenía una postura relajada, sin embargo ellos dudaban en atacar. Había algo en ese felino que hacía a Po dudar, tigresa sabía cuál era la razón pero por a distraer a su amigo no dijo nada.

-…si no vienen a mi yo iré a ustedes-cuando Leónidas termino lo siguiente que vio Po fue un puño de Leónidas que fue interceptado por tigresa.

El panda no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el león golpeó a tigresa con una patada y le dio un golpe de palma a él en el rostro. Tigresa se incorporó rápidamente para atacar al león que evadió sus golpes con facilidad. Po también se levantó y quiso auxiliar a su amiga, pero el león esquivaba y contraatacaba fácilmente los ataques de ambos.

Debido a que ya tenían experiencia en combates en equipo los ataques de Po y tigresa se fueron sincronizando, pero Leónidas podía leerlos todos. En intento por derribarlo Po barrio el piso con una patada baja mientras que tigresa atacaba con una patada a la cabeza. Con un simple movimiento de pies Leónidas evadió el ataque de Po y tomo a tigresa del talón. Le dio un fuerte giro y la arrojó contra Po como si se tratara de un shuriken gigante. Po reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo y girando sus brazos amortiguó el choque, pero en el siguiente instante recibió un golpe en la cara y luego Leónidas trato de darle una patada a tigresa que todavía estaba aturdida en los brazos del panda. Po reaccionó rápidamente, se giró para protegerla y recibió el golpe dejando caer a tigresa. El panda trató de recobrar la compostura y se defendió de los ataques de Leónidas, los cuales eran rápidos, precisos y fluidos.

Po notó que él no usaba un único estilo del kung fu. Usaba movimientos del estilo del tigre, el leopardo, el oso, la víbora, el águila y el dragón. Era difícil predecir sus acciones debido a la facilidad que en alternaba los estilos para realizar diferentes combos. Leónidas logró atinarle otro golpe en la cara y le dio un par de zarpazos en el pecho que dejaron un rastro rojo de sangre. Po gritó de dolor y perdió la compostura. En el momento que el león se disponía a darle el golpe de gracia, tigresa se interpuso con sus zarpas envueltas en llamas e hizo retroceder al león.

-auuu ¡oye dijiste que eras el más débil!-se quejó Po.

-en términos de poder destructivo, lo es-respondió tigresa sin apartar la vista de Leónidas- pero es el más rápido y ágil de todos los discípulos de Mugan.

-vas a hacer que me sonroje maestra tigresa-respondió Leónidas con burla.

-¿alguna idea Po?-pregunto tigresa, el hecho que le preguntara al panda significaba que estaba desesperada.

-…si, creo que la tengo-Po se acercó a tigresa y le susurro algo al oído.

-¿Qué?-exclamó tigresa-¡eso no es posible!

-lo es si confiamos el uno en el otro. Como cuando terminamos encadenados-termino de decir Po con una sonrisa y tigresa no tuvo más opción que aceptar su idea descabellada.

-el tiempo fuera terminó-diciendo Leónidas se lanzó al ataque nuevamente con su asombrosa velocidad.

En el momento en que Leónidas se acercó dispuesto a atacar recibió una patada con fuego de parte de tigresa. El león trato de contratacar, pero Po le dio otra patada que para su sorpresa también estaba cubierta por llamas. El león retrocedió y por poco esquivó una tercera patada que le iba dar tigresa. Entonces vio algo que no podía creer. Tigresa y Po estaban tomados de las manos las cuales estaban ardiendo en llamas y también todas sus extremidades pero ninguno de los dos parecía quemarse ¡era un combinación del fuego de furia!

Leónidas trató de atacar desde otro ángulo con su velocidad, pero Po hizo girar a tigresa en el aire como si se tratara de un arma y cuando terminaba el giro tigresa hacia lo mismo con Po. Para sorpresa del león los movimientos combinados eran más rápidos y podían responder a su velocidad.

-hoy sí que he visto bastante sorpresas-dijo Leónidas.

El león volvió a atacar pero los ataques de los dos guerreros lo mantenían a raya, si no podía acercarse no podría golpearlos. En uno de esos giros tigresa logro atinarle una doble patada en el estómago a Leónidas mandándolo a volar, con gran agilidad el león dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó de pie.

-muy bien ahora esto si se puso bueno-dijo Leónidas emocionado- tendré que usar mi técnica secreta. La estaba reservando para mi próxima lucha con Meng, pero esto lo amerita.

Diciendo eso el león cruzó sus brazos en frente de su pecho y extendió los dedos de sus manos con sus garras afuera.

-"garras de depredador"-cuando dijo eso sus garras brillaron con una luz de color amarillo y unos haces de luz que salieron de la punta de sus dedos tomaron forma de garras largas, como de 15 centímetros de largo.

-¿qué es eso?-preguntó Po alarmado.

-jamás lo había visto haciendo eso-respondió tigresa.

Leónidas rugió y se lanzó al ataque en cuatro patas. Sorpresivamente las garras no parecieron restarle movilidad y dejaban un rastro en la tierra que brillaba al rojo vivo. Cuando estaban dentro del rango de ataque Po jaló tigresa para evitar que fuera golpeada por uno de esos zarpazos que dejo un rastro lumínico en medio del aire. En esta ocasión retrocedieron mientras Leónidas atacaba con todos los movimientos de zarpazos del estilo del tigre, el leopardo y el oso.

En unos de sus ataques Leónidas hizo que los dos se soltaran de las manos y la combinación de fuego de furia se deshizo, ahora estaban a la merced de la asombrosa velocidad del león. Un solo taque podría ser letal. Tigresa tropezó y Leónidas le dio una patada que la mando a volar, aprovechando la oportunidad se abalanzó hacia Po. Puesto que tenía la orden de matar al panda y no a tigresa. Po tomó con habilidad la lanza rota de Xuanyao que se encontraba a su alcance. Atacó al león, pero este con unos zarpazos la cortó en varios pedazos con gran facilidad. Po no tuvo más opción que contrarrestar esa peligrosa técnica con otra de la misma categoria. Las manos del panda se envolvieron en una luz de color azul claro y bloqueó los zarpazos del león. Cuando sus puños chocaban producían unos fuertes estruendos. Po estaba usando la técnica de Pai Mei, "el puño explosivo de cinco dedos". Una técnica que puede acabar con la vida de tu oponente fácilmente, el maestro Shifu le ordenó al panda no usarla bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero estaba en una situación de vida o muerte.

-eres un idiota, sabias?-dijo Leónidas que se apartó un poco-si hubieras usado esa técnica antes, habrías vencido a Xuanyao y Meng con menos dificultad.

-no voy asesinando a las personas como me plazca-respondió Po con seriedad.

El león se volvió a abalanzar sobre Po y este detuvo sus manos entrelazando sus dedos, produciendo chispas. Leónidas sin perder la concentración trató de morder al panda en el cuello, pero este le respondió con un cabezazo haciendo que se alejara, a continuación le atinó una patada en el costado haciendo que esta cayera de rodillas y finalmente le dio un panzazo para que se separaran. Leónidas salió volando y clavo sus garras en el piso para evitar chocar contra el muro, pero cuando levanto la vista tigresa estaba en frente en posición y realizo un golpe de fuego que no le dio tiempo al león de reaccionar. En vuelto en llamas Leónidas se dio contra el muro y cayó al suelo.

Tigresa estaba respirando agitadamente, ella también estaba muy lastimada y agotada por su pelea con Po y el ataque que recibió de Meng. Puso sus manos en sus rodillas y trato de controlar su respiración. Sintió una mano en el hombro que hizo que su corazón diera un brinco, al darse la vuelta vio su amigo el panda con su sonrisa característica. Inmediatamente se apresuró a tomar sus manos para chequear el daño que había recibido por haber sujetado las garras de Leónidas, pero no había ninguna herida seria.

-tranquila, estoy bien.

Tigresa alzó la cabeza y se espantó al ver un hilo de sangre que descendía de su cabeza.

-bueno, creo que no resultó tan bien darle un cabezazo a un león en la cara mientras tiene la boca abierta.

Tigresa tomo con ambas patas la cabeza del panda para bajarla a una altura en la que pudiera apreciar mejor la herida. Po hizo unos sonidos de dolor pero tigresa lo siguió agarrando firmemente. La herida no parecía grave, lo cual la alivió.

-ustedes…no dejan de ser…melosos, verdad?-dijo Leónidas que se puso nuevamente de pie.

Su pelaje había quedado ennegrecido en su totalidad por el ataque de tigresa y su melena totalmente calcinada hizo el sonido parecido a un Poof y cayó al suelo. El león agachó la cabeza para ver el montón de cenizas que era antes su melena dorada, a Po y tigresa se le salieron unas breves carcajadas.

-jejeje ahora parece una pantera jajaja-dijo Po.

-oooooohhhh u…us…ustedes… ¡PAGARAN POR ESO!- exclamó Leónidas.

El león se lanzó al ataque una vez más con sus garras brillantes. Po y tigresa sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos. El león tiro un zarpazo a cada uno dibujando una X en el aire, pero ellos esquivaron dando un salto girando rápidamente. Los dos cayeron detrás de Leónidas y cada uno le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo volar nuevamente al león. Este cayó en medio del patio y ya no se movió más.

-y ese es el último de los discípulos-dijo Po soltando un suspiro.

-Po…-antes que tigresa dijera algo un sonido metálico atrajo la atención de ambos.

En el otro lado del patio un pedazo del muro con forma de triángulo cayó al suelo y Xuanyao entró empuñando una espada.

-¡ahora si ya verás maldito panda!-gritó Xuanyao.

-…creo que debí golpearlo una par de veces más antes de mandarlo a volar-dijo Po con un tono aburrido.

-maestro Xuanyao-el rinoceronte se dio la vuelta para mirar a su maestra que lo estaba llamando-usted ya tuvo su oportunidad y perdió. Tome a Leónidas y Meng, que está del otro lado del patio y salgan del palacio.

-s…si maestra, como usted ordene-respondió Xuanyao con una reverencia y se dirigió al cuerpo humeante de su camarada, pero se detuvo al ver su aspecto- hmmmm este es Leónidas?

A Po se le salió una suave risita ante la duda del rinoceronte.

-si-contesto Mugan impacientemente.

El rinoceronte tomó al león y salió por el agujero en el muro y se dirigió a donde le habían indicado estaba Meng para después irse.

-supongo que ahora la mandamás va a pelear-dijo Po con tono amenazante.

-¡Po¡ es una locura-exclamó tigresa- ninguno de los dos puede seguir.

Mugan dio un brinco fuera de su caja de cristal, hizo varias volteretas y se detuvo en el medio del aire cuando alcanzó su punto más elevado. El pez emitió un aura brillante de color blanco con un tono de rosado. Esa aura era imponente y…majestuosa. Era evidente que ella era más fuerte que Meng, y por mucho.

-debes sentirte orgulloso panda-dijo Mugan con su tono de altanería- venciste a mis discípulos y haces que entre al campo de batalla, pero por tu osadía ahora morirás.

-estoy listo cuando quieras, pececito- respondió Po colocándose en posición de batalla.

-es…espere maestra Mugan-interrumpió tigresa- ¿porque no le da una oportunidad a Po de luchar en su mejor estado? Podrían establecer la fecha para un duelo justo y demostrar lo que puede hacer contra el guerrero dragón.

-tigresa…

-¡tú cállate, Po!

-¿estas tratando de usar mi orgullo como guerrera del kung fu para tu beneficio?-interrumpió Mugan- veo que has aprendido bien de mis enseñanzas, pero me niego.

-maes…-tigresa no termino su frase.

Mugan se movía una velocidad asombrosa y la atacó numerosas veces dejándola cubierta de cortes. La felina dio un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo. Po no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y se apresuró a tomar a su amiga entre sus brazos.

-¡Tigresa Tigresa!-gritó Po.

-descuida no le hice ninguna herida letal, es mi alumna después de todo-dijo Mugan con tono frio-esto es parte de la disciplina.

-por favor…escapa-dijo ella respirando con dificultad- no puedes vencerla. No en tu estado actual.

-…Leónidas estaba en lo correcto, deberían ser actores y no artistas marciales-dijo Mugan que se encontraba una vez más en el aire-ahora ponte en guardia guerrero dragón, puede que ataque a alguien herido pero no mato a alguien por la espalda.

Po dudo un momento y una figura descendió sobre ellos, era la alfombra voladora de Muzaffar.

-no…no-tigresa trato de resistirse al pensar que Po quería mandar otra vez al palacio de jade.

-descuida-la tranquilizo Po- esta vez quiero que te quedes y me hagas porras, puedes usar ese gong que dejó Leónidas para protegerte.

-Po…-dijo tigresa con preocupación.

-descuida, tengo un as bajo la manga que reservé para luchar contra ella-dijo Po con una sonrisa-y si me animas la venceré más rápido.

Po volvió a dejar a tigresa sobre la alfombra y esta voló hacia el lugar del muro donde Leónidas había dejado el gong mágico. Tigresa tomo el gong y miró con preocupación a su amigo que se posicionaba para luchar contra una de las maestras más fuertes de toda china.

-…quisiera confirmar algo-dijo Po- puedes estar fuera del agua indefinidamente gracias a tu control sobre el chi, cierto?

-no pareces sorprendido-respondió Mugan.

-es que tuve una toda una experiencia con una almeja y un camarón. En fin…

Po respiró hondamente y cerró sus ojos. Empezó a realizar movimientos lentos y complejos con sus brazos para finalmente juntar sus manos. el panda estuvo en silencio sin hacer ni decir nada. Mugan harta de esperar se lanzó al ataque.

Notas del autor:

Gracias todos los que comentan y espero les haya gustado el capítulo, o si les decepciono Leónidas siéntanse en libertad de decirlo, en un principio estaba planeando que Po los venciera a todos el solo, pero luego pensé que sería mejor que el luchara junto a tigresa. Y ya verán… tengo varias sorpresas espectaculares para el próximo capítulo que los dejara con la boca abierta XD


	9. parte 9: la bestia legendaria

Parte 9: la bestia legendaria.

Mugan vio los movimientos que ejecutó el panda. Fueron complejos y fluidos, lo cual era parecido al taichí. Ella sintió una presión imponente por parte de Po, quien solo estaba con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas. Harta de esperar, activó su técnica de espada del océano y salió volando hacia el panda a una velocidad muy superior a la de Leónidas. Estaba dispuesta a cortarle la cabeza al primer intento.

Tigresa no pudo seguirla con la vista. El panda reacciono a tiempo y levantó su mano derecha con su dedo índice extendido e intercepto el ataque que Mugan sin abrir los ojos. En el momento de contacto se produjo una gran onda brillante. El muro de metal que rodeaba el patio finalmente cedió y el palacio empezó a derrumbarse. Po había usado el toque sedoso de la luna para bloquear el ataque de Mugan, aunque la espada del océano de mugan era superior en poder a la lanza de Xuanyao al ser un ataque físico le era posible bloquearlo. Rápidamente trato de golpearla con su dedo índice izquierdo. Ella actuó por reflejo y esquivó el ataque, para después lanzar otro corte. Sin embargo este también fue interceptado y se produjo otra onda. La misma sucesión de eventos siguió sucediendo a una velocidad asombrosa. Tigresa no sabía lo que sucedía por las explosiones, solo agradecía contar con la protección del gong mágico. Todos los que estaban por fuera miraban(los que no estaban temporalmente ciegos) como su palacio estaba cayendo a pedazos por esas explosiones que sacudían la tierra y convertían el día en noche.

Po seguía luchando aun con los ojos cerrados. Mugan pensó que era un estado de total concentración, ni siquiera ella pensaba que ese ataque podría ser usado tan repetidamente y tal velocidad. Por ese breve descuido Po le dio un golpe en la aleta izquierda sacándola de balance. Rápidamente Po la golpeó tres veces con su dedo izquierdo en un mismo punto sobre su vientre dejando un resplandor blanco sobre este y finalmente la golpeó con su puño derecho envuelto en una luz de color azul claro. El impacto fue tan grande que el pez salió volando por los aires hasta perderse de vista y finalmente hubo una gran explosión en medio del cielo que quedo lleno de estrellas por uu tiempo más largo. Esa fue una combinación de tres 4 golpes, tres fueron el toque sedoso y el cuarto un ataque con el puño explosivo de 5 dedos. Po había usado una técnica para matar.

Po abrió los ojos y volvió en sí. Inmediatamente sintió un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, tenía muchos músculos desgarrados y huesos rotos. Cayó de rodillas con la respiración agitada y una mueca de sufrimiento. Esa técnica era poderosa pero consumia mucho su poder y lastima su cuerpo. Ya no podía sostenerse solo y se dejó caer al frente, pero en lugar de toparse con duro piso sintió un cálido abrazo que detuvo su caída. vio que tigresa tenía su cabeza hundida en su pecho.

-nunca dejas de sorprenderme-dijo ella.

-auch…es porque…soy rebarbaro-dijo Po sin haber recuperado el aliento.

Tigresa levanto su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Ella tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro pero se le notaba un poco triste, seguramente por el estado de Po.

-hay que irnos rápido y atender tus heridas-

-¡ustedes no iran a ningún lado!-los dos alzaron su mirada y vieron a Mugan descendiendo de las alturas.

-no puede ser…-dijo tigresa con asombro y Po solo hizo un gemido de dolor ante el shock.

-esa combinación en verdad fue terrorífica, cualquier otro habría muerto-respondió Mugan-y me derrotaste en un intercambio de golpes, eso no me había ocurrido desde que Oogway me enseñó Kung fu.

Esas últimas palabras sorprendieron a Po y tigresa.

-¿fuiste discípula de Oogway?-preguntó Po.

-sí, y no cualquier discípula. Fui la primera persona a la que él enseño el arte marcial que creó.

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos ante esa afirmación. No importa como lo miraban eso tenía que ser mentira.

-eso no es posible- dijo tigresa- eso tendría que haber pasado hace siglos.

-siempre es una vergüenza para una dama admitir su edad, pero ya que el panda logro golpearme te diré esto como recompensa. Yo era como una hermana mayor para Oogway. Lo conocí hace siglos en las islas galápagos y le hable del mundo exterior, lo cual motivó a esa tortuga a iniciar su viaje. Como agradecimiento me enseño el kung fu cuando nos reencontramos. Debo decir que estuve fascinada con ese arte, pero yo quería llevarlo a un nivel más alto y Oogway no aprobó mis métodos.

-¿_ahora quién es la que se cree actriz_?-pensaron tigresa y Po.

-abandoné a Oogway después de nuestro desacuerdo, el fundó el palacio de Jade y yo poco después el palacio de granate.

-eso sigue sin tener sentido-dijo tigresa-usted misma me dijo que tenía predecesores.

-…es cierto, lo dije-respondió Mugan-supongo que fue error mío. Yo solo dejo a alguien a cargo por algunos años, pero nunca he dejado de ser la maestra de este lugar.

-Ok, es suficiente- interrumpió Po- las tortugas son una cosa, pero estoy seguro que los peces no viven tanto.

Mugan sonrió ante la respuesta del panda.

-… ¿y si no fuera un pez?-al decir eso los ojos de Mugan cambiaron de un verde claro a rojo rubí. Un aura brillante rodeo su cuerpo y se extendió por todo el lugar cegando a todos.

Cuando el brillo cesó, los dos abrieron sus ojos y sus corazones dieron un brinco al ver a la criatura que estaba en frente de ellos. Era tan gran y largo como Ke-pa pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas brillantes y coloridas como las de un pez. De la misma forma se encontraban varias aletas a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta la punta de la cola que también tenía la forma de un ser acuático. No había duda. ella era…

-¡un dragón marino!-dijeron tigresa y Po al unísono.

-están en lo cierto, en realidad soy un dragón marino-respondió Mugan-y no cualquier dragón. "Mugan" es el nombre que adquirí al volverme discípula de Oogway, pero antes era conocida por el nombre de Leviatán.

Con un movimiento veloz Mugan le dio un coletazo a ambos para separarlos. Tigresa cayó a un lado y Po chocó contra una pila de escombros.

-he vuelto a cambiar mi opinión-dijo Mugan-vas a morir, pero no desperdiciare tu fuerza.

Tigresa alzo su mirada y vio a Mugan alzar a Po en el aire con gran habilidad. Y rápidamente engulló al panda. Tigresa quedo petrificada donde estaba, no podía creer lo que había sucedido en tan solo un instante.

-hace tiempo que no devoro a alguien con el título de "heroe"-dijo Mugan-él se volverá parte de mi carne y mi sangre y me hará aún más fuerte.

-…devuélvelo-susurro tigresa.

-¡tú no estás en condiciones de ordenarme nada!-respondió Mugan-seguirás siendo mis discípula hasta el final de tus días.

-devuélvelo- repitió ella con una expresión de enojo y un brillo incandescente en sus ojos.

Mugan la golpeó con otro coletazo.

-prepárese maestra tigresa para todo un curso de disciplina. Nadie la reconocerá cuando acabe con usted.

-devuélvelo- repitió tigresa muestras se levantaba, parecía estar en un trance.

-¿acaso su mente se ha perdido?-preguntó Mugan.

- devuélvelo devuélvelo devuélvelo devuélvelo devuélvelo DEVUELVELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Con su grito estruendoso las llamas brotaron de su cuerpo y se extendieron por todo el lugar. Envolvieron rápidamente el gigantesco cuerpo de Mugan y se elevaron en el aire. Siguieron incrementándose hasta formar lo que parecía una montaña de puro fuego, generando un resplandor que tiño al cielo de un color anaranjado. El calor era insoportable incluso a las afueras del palacio, hasta el punto de causar daño físico. Leónidas y Meng despertaron histéricamente por el terrible ardor que sintieron en su piel. Las cabras cegadas estaban en pánico y los maestros estaban tratando de que mantuvieran la compostura.

La gran masa de fuego desapareció después de unos segundos. Milagrosamente no se generó ningún incendio en las cercanías. Tigresa cayó al suelo jadeando, su cuerpo también había recibido mucho daño y no sabía cómo, pero realizó una técnica de enorme magnitud. Sin embargo un rugido llamó su atencion. Alzó su mirada y apreció a Mugan con el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras y sus ojos emitiendo una luz roja.

-¡SI TANTO LO QUIERES, REUNETE CON ÉL EN EL MAS ALLA!-diciendo eso Mugan se dispuso a dar un fuerte coletazo con su técnica de la espada del océano.

Tigresa no se podía mover en ese momento, estaba exhausta. Cuando la cola estaba descendiendo, un dolor estremeció a Mugan haciendo que se ladeara. Su ataque cayó a un lado de tigresa y provoco una onda de choque cientos de veces más grandes que las de Xuanyao, la onda viajó varios kilómetros destrozando el terreno hasta chocar con una montaña.

Tigresa alzó su mirada y vio que mugan se retorcía de dolor. Notó que había un punto brillante en el abdomen de esta. Era el lugar donde Po la había golpeado con su ataque combinado. Esa era su única oportunidad.

-vamos muévete-se dijo a si misma-muévete muévete ¡MUEVETE!

Dando un grito salió corriendo en cuatro patas hacia Mugan. Dio un brinco y en medio del aire hizo un golpe de fuego justo en aquel punto luminoso. El dragón grito de dolor y regurgito al panda, que cayó al suelo cubierto de una sustancia verde y viscosa, no parecía estar consciente. Tigresa se acercó a Po apresuradamente y sin prestarle atención a la asquerosa sustancia que lo cubría, puso la oreja en su pecho.

-…está vivo-susurro con un tono de alivio-hay que irnos.

La alfombra voladora se acercó a ellos, por fortuna fue protegida de las llamas por el gong mágico.

-como…te atreves?-Tigresa temerosa ante esa voz, volteo.

Para su alivio Mugan regreso a su forma de pez y estaba tirada de lado en el suelo. La pelea al fin había terminado.

-yo te di ese poder-dijo Mugan-y así me pagas?

-…cometí un grave error-dijo ella-lo único que hiciste fue llenar mi corazón de oscuridad y me volví peor que antes de conocer a Po.

Escucharon unos pasos acercándose y tigresa vio a una cabra acercándose cojeando. La cabra tomo a Mugan entre sus brazos delicadamente.

-esto ha terminado maestra-dijo jong.

-jong…-tigresa quiso decir algo pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.

-no se preocupe maestra tigresa-dijo el-liberé a todos del calabozo cuando estaban luchando contra Xuanyao.

El corazón de tigresa se encogió. Eventualmente confirmó que los maestros desertores eran encerrados en un calabozo, sin embargo ella no hizo nada. Jong nunca se rindió en el entrenamiento aun después que su cuerpo le falló.

-deben apresurarse para irse-les dijo la cabra-los demás vendrán dentro de poco.

Tigresa asintió con la cabeza y subió a la alfombra voladora con Po. Esta les tuvo que ayudar ya que la felina no se encontraba en buen estado para mover el cuerpo del panda. Los dos salieron volando por los aires y tigresa perdió el conocimiento mientras sostenía la mano de Po.

Notas del auto:

Aquí les traje otro capítulo. Puede que sea algo corto, pero creo que Po ya no estaba para peleas largas…díganme sus comentarios, opiniones, quejas, etc. La historia aun continua así que esperen al siguiente capítulo XD.


	10. parte 10: padre e hija

Parte 10: padre e hija.

Tigresa miró a su alrededor. Estaba en medio de un campo de flores. Se encontraba desorientada porque no sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado ahí.

-hey tigresa-le dijo una voz familiar.

La felina se dio la vuelta y miró a lo lejos a un panda que estaba sentado en medio de las flores. Estaba comiendo unos domplings y le hacía señas para que se acercara.

-ven a comer unos domplings están muy ricos-dijo Po.

-Po…-susurro tigresa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad.

En el momento que dio un paso el cielo se oscureció y una figura gigante se alzó a las espaldas de Po. Era Mugan en su forma de dragón.

-¡PO, CUIDADO!-gritó tigresa, pero el panda fue devorado antes de poder hacer algo-¡NOOOOOO!

Tigresa salió corriendo en cuatro patas, sin embargo mugan se elevó en el cielo y desapareció entre las nubes.

-NO-tigresa gritó mientras se levantaba de su cama.

Estaba con la respiración agitada y sudaba frio. Giraba la cabeza rápidamente y noto algo. Estaba en su recamara en el palacio de jade. Se dio cuenta que estaba cubierta en buena parte por vendas. No recordaba cómo llegó de nuevo a casa… ¿podría llamarla "casa"?

Tigresa se levantó y vio que había una muda de ropa nueva en su mesita de noche. Era exactamente igual a la que suele usar. Después de cambiarse, salió de su habitación y se encontró con víbora.

-¡tigresa, estas despierta!- exclamo víbora con una gran sonrisa.

-hola víbora-respondió ella con una sonrisa forzada.

-que gusto me da que hallas despertado estaba tan preocupada.

-¿despertado?

-sí, has estado dormida por dos días-dijo víbora.

-¡¿dos días?!-exclamo tigresa

-si los dos llegaron volando en una alfombra voladora. Estaban muy malheridos, en especial Po.

-Po… ¡¿dónde está Po?!

Víbora guardo silencio y miró fijamente a tigresa. Su cara decía que estaba buscando las palabras apropiadas para decir lo que tenía en su mente.

-el…él está…

-¿víbora porque estas dudando en hablar? Dímelo de una vez-dijo tigresa con un tono de preocupación.

-él está en su habitación, pero…-tigresa alzó su mirada en la puerta de la habitación del panda, sin esperar a que víbora terminara de hablar. Se apresuró a entrar.

-Po …-cuando entró vio al panda acostado en su cama y al señor ping a su lado. Po estaba envuelto en una gran cantidad de vendas. El panda tenía los ojos cerrados, la expresión de su rostro no mostraba que dormia plácidamente.

El ganso la volteó a mirar, sus ojos estaban rojos del llanto y tenía orejeras por falta de sueño.

-salga de aquí-le dijo el señor Ping con un tono seco.

-yo…yo solo…

-¡le dije que saliera!-gritó el ganso-¡¿acaso quieren hacerle aún más daño a mi hijo?! ¿¡No han tenido suficiente con dejarlo en este estado!? ¡Largo!

Tigresa estaba desconcertada, quería dar una explicación o al menos disculparse. Pero víbora la tomó de la muñeca con su cola y la sacó de la habitación.

-el señor Ping está muy alterado desde que vio a Po en ese estado-le dijo víbora- aparte de los doctores no ha dejado a nadie acercarse a Po.

Tigresa no respondió, solo cerro los ojos con fuerza y se mordió los labios. Se sentía muy mal por el estado en el que había quedado Po.

-deberías volver a la cama-le dijo víbora-te traeré algo de comer, debes tener mucha hambre.

-no, iré yo misma por la comida.

Tigresa llegó a la cocina con víbora. Se sirvió un plato de tofu y una taza de té. Al sentarse se dio cuenta de cuan lastimada estaba. Sus manos temblaban al manejar los palillos y se le caía la comida.

-hmmm creo que por esta vez no tienes por qué respetar los modales en la mesa-le dijo víbora.

Tigresa dejo los palillos a un lado y empezó a comer con las manos. No tenía hambre en realidad y el tofu no le sabía a nada, debido al sentimiento que la afligía.

-¿hay…algo de lo que quieras hablar?-pregunto víbora con duda.

-…creo que debo discutirlo primero con el maestro Shifu. No es que no quiera contártelo, pero siento que es el orden correcto de hacer las cosas.

-…entiendo-respondió víbora con una sonrisa-iré a informarle que ya estas levantada. Espera aquí.

Víbora se fue reptando. Tigresa termino su comida y con dificultad y lentitud lavó los platos, para después volverse a sentar. En pocos minutos entró Shifu con víbora a la oficina, estaba agitado y con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-tigresa…-suspiro Shifu aliviado-que bien que despertaste.

Tigresa trató de levantarse para saludar apropiadamente a su maestro, pero el panda rojo la detuvo.

-no tienes que comportarte tan formal estando tan herida-dijo Shifu con un tono de preocupación. Uno que rara vez se escuchaba en él.

-tenemos que hablar-dijo tigresa.

Víbora entendió que ese era el momento de irse y los dejo solos. Shifu se sentó en frente de tigresa.

-antes que nada, quisiera saber que ha sucedido en estos dos días que he estado inconsciente.

-…hace dos días Po y tu llegaron en esa alfombra voladora. Para nuestra sorpresa ambos estaban gravemente heridos. Le aplicamos tratamientos médicos, pero ninguno recuperaba el conocimiento. No sabíamos que había pasado con exactitud pero nos hicimos una idea…Mugan debió haberse opuesto a tu regreso. Y de una forma más agresiva de lo que en realidad esperaba.

-¿no le preocupa que tome represalias contra el palacio de jade?

-no lo hará. Unos maestros fueron al consejo Onyx, revelando los métodos de enseñanza de Mugan. El maestro Chao fue directamente a confirmar las acusaciones. Fue una gran sorpresa para él encontrar el palacio de Granate totalmente reducido a cenizas. No hubo ninguna baja afortunadamente. Debido a que Mugan también estaba herida el maestro Chao discutió con los maestros Xing, Yang, Wang, Xuanyao, Meng y Leónidas. Después de confirmar los cargos se tomaron medidas en cuanto a la organización.

-¿destituirán a Mugan?

-…no, ella es una leyenda viviente y no le conviene al consejo tenerla de enemiga. Aunque se les decretó que no deben retener a discípulos por la fuerza.

-¿dijo "leyenda viviente"? Usted sabe que ella es…

-la primera discípula de Oogway? Si, solo unos pocos conocen ese dato.

-…¿sabe algo más?

Shifu puso una mueca de tristeza al escuchar esa pregunta.

-me…me informaron que trataste de matar a Po… ¿es eso cierto?

Tigresa volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza que deformaba la expresión de su rostro.

-es cierto.

Shifu no respondió. Solo guardó silencio.

-maestro Shifu, si quiere desterrarme lo entenderé.

-antes de tomar cualquier decisión quiero escuchar tus razones-dijo Shifu en un tono frio.

Tigresa hizo un esfuerzo visible para alzar la vista y mirar a los ojos a su maestro.

-todas las mañanas pasábamos a través de un pasillo llamado el "túnel del remordimiento". Cada día recordaba todos los sucesos negativos de mi vida y…el odio en mi crecía. Descubrí que en el fondo de mi corazón siempre envidiaba a Po, nunca superé ese sentimiento. Me mentía a mí misma cuando empecé a llevarme bien con él. Cuando el derrotó a Tai lung, Lord shen y Ke-pa con su gran habilidad sentí admiración, pero los celos en mí también crecieron. Cuando Mugan llegó al palacio y nos ofreció entrenar con ella todos esos sentimientos salieron a la superficie y me descargue con Po. No es que quiera hacerme la víctima, pero esos son mis sentimientos. Al final Po tenía razón…yo era la próxima furiosa en caminar el camino del mal.

Shifu guardó silencio otra vez. Sin embargo su mirada paso de una fría a una más cálida.

-tigresa, yo…no puedo evitar sentirme responsable por lo que sucede en tu corazón.

Tigresa se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle el maestro Shifu?

-yo te traje aquí del orfanato. Te enseñé el kung fu, pero nunca te di palabras de aprecio. Yo…tenía miedo. Miedo de volver a cometer el mismo error que cometí con Tai lung. Yo siempre estuve orgulloso de ti y cuando Oogway dijo que elegiría al guerrero dragón, realmente creí que serias tú. Pensé que había hecho lo correcto…

La voz del maestro se quebró y sus ojos se humedecieron. Tigresa estaba en shock ante esa expresión que nunca antes había visto.

-yo…yo lo lamento. Parece que no importa lo que haga…no puedo ser un buen padre…

Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Shifu. Este se la limpio con el dorso de su mano sin despegar la vista de tigresa. Ella estaba anonadada por esas palabras.

-ma…maestro Shifu ¿dice que siempre me vio cómo su hija?

-por supuesto que lo hice, pero en esta ocasión fue mi miedo el que me segó y no vi cuánto daño te hacía.

El panda rojo se subió a la mesa, se acercó y puso su mano en la mejilla de tigresa.

-por favor…perdóname.

En ese momento tigresa vio algo en los ojos de Shifu que nunca había visto. Era el terror a perder a otro hijo. De los ojos de tigresa brotaron lágrimas que caían como cascadas y sin dudarlo tomó a Shifu entre sus brazos.

-yo…yo también…siempre lo he visto como un padre-dijo tigresa entre sollozos-todo lo que hice fue para que estuviera orgulloso.

Esas palabras hicieron que Shifu estallara en llanto. Fueron esas mismas palabras que le dijo Tai lung durante su último encuentro. Después de unos minutos de estar abrazados y descargar el llanto de más de 20 años, los dos se limpiaron los rostros y se sonrieron.

-quiero hacerte otra pregunta-dijo Shifu.

-¿Cuál es?

-¿qué te dijo Po después que trataras de matarlo?

-eh…ah eso…eso fue…-por alguna razón tigresa empezó a sentirse nerviosa, lo cual le pareció extraño a Shifu-me dijo que él y el palacio de jade me necesitan.

-si es eso en verdad lo que te dijo…no tengo por qué desterrarte-respondió Shifu, lo cual sorprendió a tigresa-si el guerrero dragón te ha perdonado entonces todo está bien.

-pero yo…

-suficiente tigresa, has pasado por mucho y ahora debes seguir descansando.

-…si maestro.

Cuando tigresa se disponía a levantarse una cabra entró en la cocina.

-doctor Lai-dijo Shifu-¿ya terminó con el chequeo de Po?

-sí y…me temo que no tengo buenas noticias.

…

Po abrió los ojos. Lo que vio fue un árbol de cerezo y un buen amigo.

-maestro Oogway…

Notas del autor:

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Debo admitir que el hecho de que Shifu acepte a tigresa como hija es un evento muy utilizado en los fics así que muchos habrán pensado "esto otra vez?", les pido disculpa a esas personas. Esperen el siguiente capítulo y no olviden dejar reviews.


	11. parte 11: un milagro

Parte 11: un milagro.

-maestro Oogway…-dijo Po

-nos volvimos a encontrar muy pronto-respondio la tortuga.

- ahí no, no me diga que ahora si estoy…

-no estás muerto.

-NOOO ¿POR QUE? ERA TAN JOVEN…espere, no estoy muerto?

- no.

-uff que alivio.

-solo vine a aclararte una cosa.

-cual es maestro?-preguntó Po.

-antes te dije que habías alterado el destino, recuerdas?

-claro, pero ahora que lo pienso. Eso es posible?

-se decía que no se puede ir en contra del destino porque nunca antes nadie había tenido excito en cambiarlo…hasta que tú lo hiciste.

-vaya, eso sí que es algo muy rebarbaro.

-pero muy peligroso, por eso te doy la advertencia que no lo debes volver a hacer.

-y si escucho una profecía que no es de mi agrado?

-será tu decisión el tomar el riesgo nuevamente, yo solo te estoy dando un consejo.

-…entiendo maestro-dijo Po mientras hacia una reverencia.

-ahora vuelve con los demás.

-claro aunque creo que encontrarme con usted se está volviendo costumbre-dijo Po con una risa nerviosa.

Po despertó. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su vista. Vio el techo de su cuarto y trató de levantarse pero no podía moverse.

-Po…-dijo una voz conocida.

El panda trató de girar la cabeza, pero por una extraña razón sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido.

-Po-dijo tigresa que se acercó, Po se dio cuenta que tenía muchas vendas.

-ti…tigresa-dijo Po con una voz ronca.

-que bien que despiertas-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa de alivio.

-este…es mi cuarto?

-si, estamos en el palacio de jade.

-excelente, logre traerte de vuelta.

-eres un tonto… ¿eso es lo único que te preocupa?

-también me preocupa el sermón que me dará el maestro Shifu.

Los dos rieron ante ese comentario.

-debo estar muy mal. No me puedo mover.

La expresión de tigresa pareció ensombrecerse, algo que le pareció extraño a Po.

-¿puedo hacer algo por ti?-preguntó tigresa.

-ummm ¿donde están los demás?

Por alguna razón tigresa dudo en responder eso.

-…ellos están fuera del palacio, están atendiendo asuntos importantes.

-¿…no hay nadie más?

-solo tu padre, pero está descansando en la habitación de huéspedes.

-¿no podrías despertarlo? Creo que le agradara verme consciente.

-eh mejor no-respondió tigresa con nerviosismo.

-¿por qué no?

-es que debe estar muy cansado.

-oh por favor, mi padre siempre tiene energía de sobra y en especial cuando se trata de un asunto mío.

Tigresa guardo silencio y se mordió el labio sin saber que decir.

-tigresa… ¿me estas ocultando algo?

-AH no puedo despertarlo-exclamo tigresa- Tu padre no se alejaba de ti y duró días sin dormir ni comer. Se estaba poniendo muy mal así que lo noqueamos con un simple ataque a los nervios para que descansara. Despertarlo ahora no sería buena idea.

-y que hay de Zeng?

-él tampoco está.

-…entonces hay problemas.

-¿cual problema? Solo dímelo y te ayudare. Me dejaron a cargo de ti.

-ahhh es que…

-es que que?

-tengo…que hacer…pipi.

Tigresa abrió los ojos como platos y apretó los dientes.

-¿hablas en serio?

-see- respondió Po entre dientes.

-…pues…no hay mas remedio-tigresa salió del cuarto y regresó dentro de poco con un recipiente cilíndrico hecho de bambú. Sin embargo se quedó como piedra cuando estuvo en frente de Po.

-no tienes que hacer esto-dijo Po nervioso-creo que podría aguantar hasta que llegue alguien.

-¿estás seguro? Podrían tardar horas o incluso días.

-¿días?-chilló Po.

Tigresa suspiro y sin más remedio le bajó los pantalones. Ubicó el recipiente en el lugar indicado y Po con una expresión de extrema vergüenza "dejo correr las aguas". Tigresa no podía sentirse más avergonzada pero se puso firme por que no iba a hacer su deber a medias. Duraron así unos breves segundos que pare ellos fueron horas hasta que Po terminó.

-uff eso fue AAJUUU ¿QUE HACES?

-solo…uso un trapo para limpiarlo… ¿Qué no lo hacen así los hombres?

-claro que no. Solo lo sacudimos un poco… ¡NO LO SACUDAS!…solo ponme mis pantalones.

Tigresa dejó el recipiente a un lado y le subió los pantalones a su amigo. Salió del cuarto para vaciar el contenido del recipiente en el jardín y luego lavarse las manos. Cuando regresó a la habitación se produjo un silencio muy incómodo hasta que tigresa decidió hablar.

-¿necesitas algo más?

-…-Po no respondió pero tenía una mueca de sufrimiento y sudaba mucho.

-¿Po te ocurre algo?-pregunto tigresa con verdadera preocupación.

-no, estoy bien. No podría estar mejor. Me siento genial. Muy bien-eso era una clara señal que algo andaba mal.

-Po, deja de actuar así y dime directamente que es lo que ocurre.

-bueno también tengo ganas de…el numero 2.

-…ay no-se quejó tigresa.

-ay si-respondió Po que estaba rojo como tomate.

Después de un proceso largo, complicado y en EXTREMO embarazoso Po pudo dejar salir su "carga". Y en cuanto a la parte de limpieza…tigresa puso a Po boca abajo en la cama con medio cuerpo en esta y sus piernas colgando por fuera.

-¿tiene que ser en esta posición?

-considerando que no te puedes mover. Si.

Después de la limpieza Tigresa vistió a Po, tiró el trapo en la basura y se lavó las manos con tal fuerza que falto poco para que sangrara. Al regresar a la habitación no hicieron contacto visual.

-no le dirás de esto a nadie-dijo tigresa con tono seco.

-me lo llevaré a la tumba-respondió Po.

La felina se volvió a acomodar en la silla al lado de la cama de su amigo el panda.

-tigresa…¿cuanto tiempo llevo dormido?

-cinco días.

-¡¿cinco días?! ¿No he comido en cinco dias?

-de hecho comías mientras dormías.

-¿como mientras duermo? Eso es nuevo.

-…necesitas algo más?

A Po le pareció muy extraño que tigresa estuviera tan dispuesta a ayudarlo. Normalmente se quejaría e hiciera las cosas con una muy mala aptitud.

-¿tigresa sucede algo?

-…por qué lo preguntas?

-es que…no se…estas actuando algo diferente.

-diferente en qué?

-bueno…estás haciendo esto con muy buena aptitud…y me preguntaba si todavía te sientes culpable por lo sucedido en el palacio de Granate.

Una expresión de tristeza se formó en la cara de la felina y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¡por supuesto que me siento responsable! Tú fuiste por mí y yo trate de matarte. Y ahora…ahora…no podrás volverte a ponerte de pie.

-…que has dicho?

Tigresa bajó la cabeza. No podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-los doctores dijeron que no podrás moverte. Tu cuerpo recibió mucho daño y el flujo de tu chi se ha vuelto errático. Eso es algo incorregible.

Po guardó silencio.

-al oír eso los demás salieron en busca del maestro Yao-siguió tigresa- Si alguien sabe cómo curarte es él. Pero su ubicación no puede ser revelada así nada más y tampoco puede ser comunicada por medio de mensajeros. Cada quien fue a buscar a uno de los maestros que escoltó al maestro Yao a su nueva torre de meditación después de su última visita al palacio de Jade.

-entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse-respondió Po con una sonrisa-el maestro Yao lo sabe todo. De seguro sabe cómo solucionar esto.

-¡¿y qué tal si no tiene solución?! ¡Él lo puede saberlo todo pero eso no significa que no haya imposibles!

Tigresa ya no podía más y dejo fluir sus lágrimas. Cayó de rodillas junto a la cama de Po.

-¿…te digo un secreto tigresa?

-¿…cual?-pregunto la felina sin alzar la mirada.

-hable con el maestro Oogway.

-¿qué?-exclamo tigresa alzando la vista sin importarle que el la viera llorar.

-y dos veces de hecho. La primera me dijo que te había salvado del camino oscuro, eso fue algo que no pude hacer con Tai lung y Lord shen. Y aun si se diera el caso que no podría moverme nunca más no me arrepentiré de haberte salvado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Te das cuenta que nucna podras practicar kung fu, ni cocinar o cualquier otra cosa?

- al final de mi primer encuentro el maestro dijo que aún viviría muchas aventuras. Lo más probable es que me cure.

Una luz de esperanza apareció en los ojos de tigresa.

-y…que te dijo cuándo lo viste por segunda vez?

-me dijo que tuviera cuidado-Po no quería revelar el hecho que podía alterar el destino. Sentía que sería mucha carga para su amiga el saber que el destino de ella era volverse malvada como sus predecesores.

-esas son buenas noticias-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa tímida.

Antes de que Po pudiera contestar su estómago lo hizo por él.

-ahora tengo un poquitín de hambre.

-jejeje te traeré algo de comer-respondió tigresa sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Al llegar a la cocina se topó con Zeng quien estaba tomando unos panes de frijol

-Zeng regres…ugh-tigresa puso una cara de asco al percibir un aroma extraño.

-buenos días maestra tigresa-respondió Zeng realizando una reverencia y terminando de comer-discúlpeme que use la cocina pero tenía un poco de hambre y quería comer algo antes de volver a salir.

-zeng…que es ese olor?.

-ah debe ser la colonia de mi madre-respondió el ganso-cuando nos reunimos me dio un abrazo y se impregno en mí. La verdad creo no tiene un gusto por las colonias.

-ugh agh-tigresa no podía pronunciar palabra ya que tenía sus manos en la cara, además se empezaba a sentir algo…extraña.

-discúlpeme usted me iré de inmediato-dijo Zeng apenado al darse cuenta que ese olor estaba molestando mucho a la maestra. Tenía tanta prisa que se le olvido preguntar por Po.

El olor estaba en el aire. Tigresa tomó con rapidez un plato lleno de panes de frijol para irse rápidamente de ese lugar. No creía que Po se molestara por llevarle solo eso, aceptaría cualquier cosa. Una vez aquella aroma peculiar desapareciera volvería por más a la cocina. Pero algo extraño empezó a suceder, con cada paso que daba un ligero cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo. Era una sensación electrizante. Llegó a la habitación del panda, dejo el plato en la mesita de noche para poder acomodar Po en una posición más cómoda para comer. La sensación parecía ir en aumento y le estaba dando temblores.

-tigresa…estas bien?-preguntó Po preocupado por su amiga quien tenía las pupilas dilatadas y expresión extrañamente alegre.

-yo estoy bien-respondió tigresa-ahora come.

Tigresa puso un pan en la boca de Po de una forma…delicada. El panda masticó sin despegar la vista de ella. Por alguna razón se estaba poniendo nervioso y no podía saborear la comida. Tigresa seguía colocando un pan tras otro en la boca del panda hasta que en una ocasión, por estar distraído mordió el pan de una forma que parte de su contenido se le salió por un lado de la boca. Tigresa tomo la pasta con su dedo índice y la lamió sin despegar la vista del panda. A Po se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo, era oficial algo andaba mal.

-¿tigresa que sucede?

-sabes? Tú eres como un pan de frijol.

-eh?

-eres redondo y…suculento-dijo tigresa mientras trazaba círculos con la garra de su dedo índice sobre la panza de Po. El panda no podría estar más asustado. Es como si un instinto ancestral le dijera que corriera lejos y rápido. Lastimosamente no podía.

-tigresa estas actuando raro. Muuuuyyy raro y me estas asustando.

-¿me tienes miedo?-dijo tigresa colocando una expresión de tristeza aunque se veía infantil.

-no es que te tenga miedo, es que justo ahora me estás dando miedo.

-eres taaaann malo-dijo tigresa mientras se ponía más triste y bajaba las orejas-y yo que te estoy cuidando.

-ok ok ya entendí lo siento. No te pongas así.

-bien-dijo tigresa volviendo a sonreír como si nada y colocándole otro pan de frijol en la boca. Tigresa le tuvo que traer otras dos raciones más al panda para satisfacerlo, pero eso no le molestó a ella. Más bien parecía disfrutarlo.

-¿qué más puedo hacer por ti Po?-pregunto tigresa con una expresión de alegría.

-sabes algo… en realidad puedo mover una parte de mi cuerpo.

-¿enserio? ¡¿Cual?!-preguntó tigresa casi gritando.

-mi…mi cola-respondió Po.

-¿tu cola? ¿Te refieres a ese bultito de pelo negro?

-oye no es solo pelo-respondió Po con indignación-al parecer estaba entumecida por dormir sobre ella tanto tiempo y la volví a sentir cuando…bueno tuve que "descargar".

-jejejejee-tigresa dejo escapar una risita tímida.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?

-tuve que tratarte como un bebe gigante jejejeje.

-…ooooooook podrías darme la vuelta.

Tigresa asintió y volteo a su amigo. Estando boca abajo el panda empezó a agitar vigorosamente la cola.

-ahí siiiii se siente bien poder moverla.

Cuando tigresa vio ese movimiento algo en ella despertó. Todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaron, sus pupilas se dilataron más y sacó todas sus garras. Po no se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía a su amiga por no tener el ángulo adecuado y siguió moviendo su cola hasta que…

-no me canso de repetirlo se siente biEEEEEEEEEEEE- Po se alzó y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver a tigresa con sus garras clavadas en su trasero y mordiendo su pequeña cola-¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO TIGRESA?

Dando un grito Po se levantó para zafarse del agarre de la felina. Ese grito al fin sacó a tigresa de ese trance. Ella se encontraba desorientada, no sabía por qué había hecho todo eso. Y tambien estaba escupiendo pelos de la boca.

-¿qué estaba haciendo?-se preguntó.

-¡eso quisiera saber! ¡Me clavaste tus garras en mis pompis y me mordiste la colita!-dijo Po mientras se frotaba las posaderas.

-yo… no lo sé…espera… ¡Po Estas de pie!

-¿estoy de pie?-Po se miró a sí mismo y levantó sus manos en frente de su rostro-¡estoy de pie! ¡Estoy caminando!

-esto…esto es un milagro-dijo tigresa dándole un fuerte abrazo a Po.

-auch…no tan fuerte que me duele todo.

-ah perdón-dijo tigresa alejándose apenada.

Los dos estaban riéndose por lo ocurrido. Estaban aliviados que de alguna forma Po recupero su movilidad o al menos parte de ella. Se tambaleaba mucho y tigresa tuvo que ayudarlo a sentarse en la cama.

-gracias-dijo Po.

-no tienes por qué agradecerme-respondió tigresa- es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio por un momento sin decir nada.

-Po…-tigresa quiso decir algo pero fue interrumpida.

-¡hijo!- los dos voltearon a ver al señor Ping entrando por la puerta, se acercó a Po y le dio un abrazo.

-estoy tan contento que estés despierto y que puedas moverte-dijo el ganso mientras lloraba de felicidad-el doctor dijo que no podrías volver a caminar.

-yo también estoy contento por eso papa-respondió Po.

Tigresa sonrió y se dispuso a irse para dejarlos solos pero el ganso se dio la vuelta para hablarle a la felina.

-espere un momento señorita-dijo Ping-tengo entendido que por su culpa mi hijo está en este estado ¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa?

Tigresa se sintió muy dolida ante esas palabras. Puso nuevamente una expresión triste y se inclinó.

-no sabe cuánto lo lamento.

-¡papa deja en paz a tigresa!-interrumpió Po- ella también tuvo que pasar por mucho.

-Po, solo mira en el estado en que has quedado por culpa de esta…-Po se apresuró a cerrarle el pico a su padre.

-¡Papa será mejor que cuides lo que dices!

-¡¿vas en contra mía?!-Exclamó el señor Ping zafándose- a pesar que lo único que he hecho es preocuparme por ti, ¿mientras que este lugar solo te pone en situaciones peligrosas?

-es el camino que elegí papa-afirmó Po-y tigresa ya dijo que lo siente, así que no la sigas presionando.

-Po, no tienes por qué defenderme-dijo tigresa-tu padre solo se preocupa por ti.

-muy bien escúchenme los dos-dijo Po-yo tomé la decisión de hacer esto. No tienes por qué seguir culpándote tigresa y papa no tienes por qué culpar a tigresa ni nadie del palacio de jade. Soy el guerrero dragón y seguiré el camino del kung fu.

Tigresa y el señor ping guardaron silencio sorprendidos por la seriedad del panda. Muy pocas veces se le ve así.

-hmm si es tu decisión hijo, no diré nada mas-dijo el señor ping con un tono triste-lamento la forma irrespetuosa con la que me dirigí a usted maestra tigresa.

-no tiene que disculparse señor Ping-respondió tigresa.

-¿ven? Ahora toda esta mejor-dijo Po con una gran sonrisa-y si me disculpan creo que seguiré durmiendo. Aun me falta descanso.

Y sin más el panda se acostó en su cama y volvió a dormirse.

Notas del autor:

Muy bien aquí les traigo otro capítulo, esta vez mas cargado de humor. Espero les haya gustado y les informo que el próximo capítulo será el ultimo de este fic, pero esperen que les tengo una sorpresa. También les tengo un dato interesante: los pandas en la vida real tienen la cola de color blanco pero la de Po en negra. Típico panda de caricatura. Bueno no olviden dejar los reviews y me alegra que no les haya molestado la discusión de tigresa y Shifu. Nos leemos luego.


	12. parte final

Parte final: un nuevo viaje

Po estaba volando por los aires en medio de la noche sobre la alfombra voladora. Esta se había quedado en el palacio de Jade sin regresar a su dueño original. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde los eventos ocurridos en el palacio de Granate y Po todavía se estaba recuperando. Sus heridas externas sanaron gracias a la medicina que el maestro Yao les entregó a los furiosos y Shifu cuando lo encontraron, sin embargo todavía estaba lejos de estar en óptimas condiciones. Sus movimientos siempre iban acompañados de temblores típicos de personas de avanzada edad, hasta tenía que usar un bastón para caminar. Mono y mantis se burlaron que tendría una muestra de cómo sería la vida de un viejo.

Finalmente llego al mercado Moshu y todos posaron su vista en el panda que descendía sobre una alfombra. Po se puso de pie con la ayuda de su bastón y empezó a buscar a Muzaffar. La alfombra lo seguía como una mascota, fiel a su dueño. El panda llegó al establecimiento de una de las hermanas cerdas, Wupo.

-buenas noches-saludo Po.

-yo se lo que buscas-respondió la cerda

-busco a Muzaffar-Po se apresuró antes que le cobrara 5 ywan por decirle algo que ya sabía.

-…te has vuelto mucho más listo en poco tiempo-respondió Wupo- pero aun asi tengo que cobrarte 5 ywan si quieres saber dónde está el camello.

Po dio un suspiro y le entrego el dinero a la cerda.

-está detrás de ti-dijo Lupo.

Po se volteó con mirada de incredulidad para ver al camello junto a la cerda Lupo.

-oh rayos-exclamo Po.

-¿cómo has estado Po?-preguntó Muzaffar.

-he estado…mejorando-respondió el panda

-escuche que tú y la maestra tigresa destruyeron el palacio de Granate.

-si fue toda una batalla, pero escucha lamento haber tardado en regresarte la alfombra es solo que no le hacía caso a nadie más y no se alejaba mucho de mí.

-eso lo sé-respondió Muzaffar- después de todo yo, quien soy su dueño original, te la prestó a ti y no obedecería a nadie más.

-oh ya veo.

-y como pretendes regresar al palacio de jade en tu estado si le regresas la alfombra-preguntó Lupo.

-ahhhh me preguntaba si no sería mucha molestia si me acompañaras y me dejaras en el palacio de jade?-preguntó Po algo apenado.

-será un placer-respondió Muzaffar- con todo el dinero que me diste estas últimas dos semanas han sido maravillosas. En especial por que conocí a esta hermosura.

-oh hace que me sonroje-dijo Lupo.

Los dos se dieron un beso apasionado que casi hizo vomitar a Po.

-ugh ok ok, bien por ti amigo ¿ahora podrías llevarme?

-claro, pero por que no me mandaste un mensaje para ir por la alfombra al palacio de jade.

-bueno…yo…quería entregársela personalmente-dijo Po avergonzado.

-bien Po ahora te llevare al palacio –Muzaffar se subió a la alfombra y Po se disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando Lupo le tomo la mano.

-gracias por ser amigo de Muzaffar-dijo la cerda con amabilidad- ten esto como regalo.

Lupo sacó un collar hecho con una tira negra que sostenía un adorno circular del mismo color y del tamaño de una moneda con hilos negros entrelazados en el medio formando una figura parecida a una flor.

-ah muchas gracias, pero no tiene que darme un regalo solo por ser su amigo.

-vamos Po, es grosero no aceptar un regalo de una dama-le reprochó Muzaffar.

Sin más remedio Po tomó el collar he hizo una reverencia para después levantar el vuelo.

-puedes quedártelo a dárselo a alguien-le dijo Lupo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El trayecto del mercado al palacio tardaría pocos minutos.

-¿y esto que es?-preguntó Po mientras sostenía el collar.

-es un atrapa sueños-respondió el camello.

-uh eso no se oye bien.

-tranquilo eso no cae en la categoría de magia negra. Lupo lo recibió de un aventurero que asegura haber descubierto un nuevo mundo más allá del océano.

-uhh eso se oye bárbaro, y como funciona esto?

-lo dejas colgando cerca a tu cama mientras duermes y atrapa todas tus pesadillas, dejándote solo con buenos sueños. Entre más grande sea es más efectivo, como este es pequeño debes llevarlo puesto durante el día para aumentar su eficacia y eficiencia.

-ohhh geniaaal.

Los dos llegaron al palacio y Muzaffar dejó a Po en la entrada de las barracas.

-oh casi lo olvidaba-dijo Po-dijiste que la alfombra solo me escucharía a mí, cierto?

-es cierto.

-pero cuando mandé a tigresa de regreso sola al palacio de jade la alfombra le hizo caso a ella cuando le ordeno volver al palacio de Granate, aunque no la volvió a obedecer después de eso.

-hmmm ya veo…la única explicación que encuentro es que el deseo de esa chica por volver contigo fue muchas veces más fuerte que tu deseo de enviarla a casa.

-en serio?-preguntó Po algo extrañado.

Muzaffar esbozó una sonrisa pícara como la que hizo el maestro Oogway.

-buenas noches Po-despidiéndose Muzaffar salió volando en su alfombra y Po se despedía agitando su mano.

Entonces sintió una presencia que emanaba ira detrás de él. Con un movimiento torpe se dio la vuelta y ataco con su bastón, el cual fue detenido fácilmente por tigresa.

-¡tigresa!-gritó Po al momento de soltar el bastón y casi caerse de espaldas por las escaleras, de no ser porque la felina lo sujetó del brazo.

-¡¿estás loco?!-exclamo tigresa con ira y sus ojos brillaban-todavía no estas sano y dejas el palacio de jade en medio de la noche ¡¿y si te hubieran atacado?!

- tranquila tigresa, nada pasó-respondió el panda-solo fui a devolver la alfombra y ya.

-creí que serias más prudente-dijo tigresa todavía con un tono iracundo.

-tigresa…me lastimas.

La felina se dio cuenta que aun sujetaba el brazo del panda y lo estaba apretando con fuerza.

-lo…siento-respondió ella mientras lo soltaba y desviaba su mirada, aunque se notaba que el brillo desaparecía poco a poco.

-…sostenme el bastón un momento-dijo Po-como disculpa por salir sin permiso acepta esto.

Po puso enfrente de ella el atrapa sueños que recibió de Lupo.

-Po, sabes que yo no uso esas cosas.

-tranquila. No tiene ningún metal o gema valiosa y es de un color neutro. No puedes decir que es femenino.

Por alguna razón ese comentario hizo que tigresa lo mirara con ojos entrecerrados y un leve brillo en estos. Gracias a los efectos secundarios de dominar el fuego de furia ahora era más fácil determinar qué tan enojada estaba. Po estaba nervioso así que solo apresuro a ponerle el collar. Tigresa se puso un poco tensa y el panda esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-gr…gracias-respondió tigresa mientras miraba a los ojos al panda. Este pareció que iba a contestar algo pero su expresión facial se congelo-…Po?

Sin darle tiempo a tigresa de reaccionar. Po tomó su rostro con sus manos y…le dio un beso sonoro y apasionado durante unos breves segundo. Cuando se separaron tigresa estaba en shock y Po tenia una expresión de terror.

-¡ESPERA! ¡ESE NO FUI YO!-se apresuró a decir el panda mientras trató de alejarse y cayó por las escaleras.

Eso hizo que tigresa saliera del trance y se apresurara a evitar que Po rebotara hasta el valle. Cuando la felina alcanzo a su amigo lo tomó de los pies. Po se quejó del terrible dolor, caer por las escaleras en su estado actual no era pare reírse.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHA-los dos escucharon una risa y sintieron un escalofrió. Esa era una sensación familiar. Cuando voltearon en la dirección de donde provenía es voz vieron a una figura en medio del aire que llevaba puesta una capa negra y una máscara blanca.

-¡MENG!-gritaron los dos al unísono.

-lo siento, no pude resistir la tentación-respondió el demonio-quería probar la efectividad de estos puntos de presión.

Diciendo eso Meng dejó ver en su mano izquierda siete pergaminos gruesos amarrados con una cuerda.

-¿puntos de presión?-preguntó Po- ¿son esos los puntos de presión marcados por Tao Tie?

-correcto. Son los puntos de presión diseñados para todos en el palacio de jade, me intereso mucho cuando mencionaste esa máquina en nuestra batalla y entonces decidí tomar los royos "prestados".

-¿has venido a atacarnos?-preguntó tigresa adquiriendo una postura de batalla y generando fuego en sus zarpas.

-solo vine por el gong de Yatsu- respondió Meng mientras mostraba el gong mágico que se trajeron del palacio de Granate-no vine a matarlos. Si lo hiciera ahora cuando ninguno de los dos está en condiciones de darlo todo no me traería ninguna gloria. Así que me conformé jugándoles una broma. La verdad no creí que saldría tan bien, pero ustedes estaban tan perdidos en los ojos del otro que ni siquiera notaron que me escabullí detrás del panda HAHAHAHA.

Tigresa gruñó audiblemente. Quería abalanzarse sobre ese demonio y darle una tunda, pero no sería seguro en su estado actual. Además Meng tenía el gong mágico y podría levantar una barrera para protegerse.

-descuiden tendremos nuestro duelo en el futuro-siguió el demonio- háganse más fuertes porque yo voy a hacer lo mismo. Somos guerreros del kung fu después de todo.

Terminando sus palabras el demonio se elevó en el cielo nocturno y despareció de la vista de ellos. Tigresa extinguió sus llamas y ayudó a Po a levantarse. Ella sintió sus brazos pesados, se agotaba de forma muy rápida.

-yo…lo siento. Deje que me atacara-trató de disculparse el panda con la mirada en el suelo.

-ninguno de los dos sintió su presencia. No tienes nada por que disculparte-respondió tigresa con tono neutro y sin dirigirle la mirada-vamos, ya es hora de dormir.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el camino a sus habitaciones. Ambos cerraron las puertas de sus habitaciones y se acostaron en sus camas. Ocultando sus rostros entre sus brazos y dando gracias que ningún otro miembro del palacio estaba cerca para ver lo que pasó.

…

Tigresa abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en el salón de entrenamiento. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. Se veían los rayos de sol entrando por el techo lo que indicaba que ya era medio día.

-¿cómo llegue aquí?-se preguntó.

Entonces escucho unos golpes que llegaban del otro lado del salón. Provenían de la zona de guerreros de madera. Tigresa se acercó para ver quien estaba practicando y vio a Po.

-¡¿Po, que haces?!-exclamó ella- ¡no puedes entrenar todavía!

-¿de qué hablas?-respondió Po sin dejar de golpear-si estoy más fuerte que nunca.

Po dio un salto para salir de en medio de los guerreros de madera y mientras descendía le aplicó una patada a la tortuga de jade haciendo que esta se volteara tan rápido que se despegó del suelo. Parecía que fuera a caer sobre el panda, pero Po le dio un golpe con el codo y la tortuga volvió a elevarse un poco. Po siguió dándole golpes a la tortuga para mantenerla suspendida, pareciera que estuviera jugando con una pelota. Eso dejó impresionada a tigresa. Po se apartó dejando que la tortura cayera al suelo y dio un brinco para caer en frente de la felina.

-es…estas sano-exclamó tigresa.

-claro que lo estoy, ahora vamos a patear traseros de maleantes.

Diciendo eso Po salió del salón y tigresa decidió seguirlo.

…

Ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto.

-…un sueño-murmuró.

El gong no había soñado pero ya estaba despierta. Ella y Po no habían entrenado en esas últimas dos semanas por estar mal heridos. Por tanto estaba muy impaciente por volver a practicar kung fu. El maestro Shifu le ordenó ayudar a Po cada vez que lo necesite y solo hacia labores del hogar. Tigresa se levantó y cuando abrió su puerta se encontró con el panda quien también estaba saliendo. Los dos se quedaron en silencio sin decir nada hasta que sonó el gong en breves segundos. Los demás furiosos salieron de sus habitaciones y les dieron los buenos días, sacándolos de esa situación incómoda. Po todavía no podía cocinar apropiadamente, sus manos temblaban cuando trataba de cortar las verduras, así que retomaron la costumbre de volver a turnarse esa tarea. Po se conformaba con panes de frijol, no toleraba la comida insípida que los demás preparaban.

-¿tigresa estas usando un collar?-pregunto víbora.

Tigresa se llevó la mano al cuello y recordó que no se había quitado el collar que Po le regaló anoche. La felina dudo en contestar y el panda se atoró con un pan de frijol. Para su fortuna el maestro interrumpió la charla.

-buenos días a todos-saludó el maestro Shifu.

-buenos días maestro- saludaron todos levantándose y haciendo una reverencia a excepción de Po.

-tigresa y Po. He venido aquí para mandarlos de vacaciones-dijo sin rodeos.

-¡¿vacaciones?!-gritaron los dos al unísono. Po con una sonrisa y tigresa con una expresión de desagrado.

-tal como lo oyeron. Sus heridas externas han sanado pero el flujo de su chi todavía debe estabilizarse. Por eso los enviare a una posada de aguas termales que abrió recientemente en las costas de china. Se llama la Posada de la luna.

-¡SIII!-exclamó Po- ¡no la conozco pero son vacaciones!

-maestro esto es muy repentino-tigresa trató de oponerse

-ya hice las reservaciones y ordené un trasporte por dirigible. saldrán dentro de un par de horas. Alisten sus maletas-les ordenó el maestro.

-oh si, voy a tener vacaciones-cantaba Po.

-espere. ¿Quiere decir que vamos nosotros dos solos?-preguntó tigresa y todos la miraron sin entender el motivo de su desagrado, a excepción de Po que tenía una idea.

-¿cuál es el problema?-preguntó víbora.

-ustedes son los únicos que están heridos de gravedad y no están haciendo nada aquí-dijo mantis-aunque yo quisiera unas vacaciones. No importa si no son pagas.

-creí que habían hecho las paces-siguió grulla.

-es…eso es cierto pero…

-sin peros tigresa-interrumpió el maestro Shifu-obedece y alista tus maletas.

Po con pasos torpes salió de la cocina a su habitación. Tigresa todavía no se había movido de su silla.

-¿acaso su relación está en un punto en el que no puedes "clasificarla"?-le preguntó mono a tigresa en un susurro. La felina trató de agarrar al primate pero este la evadió sin problemas.

-tigresa…-dijo Shifu

-…como ordene "padre"-ella recalcó en esa última palabra a manera de venganza. Ya que cuando salió todos los demás miraron a Shifu con ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿q…que están viendo?-preguntó Shifu con nerviosismo-ustedes no están en vacaciones, así que terminen de comer y pónganse a entrenar.

-pero ya pasamos por mucho en esa búsqueda del maestro Yao-se quejó mantis.

-y que lo digas, no quiero volver a ver a esa sucio buitre- dijo grulla.

-yo disfruté mi visita al palacio de Zafiro- dijo víbora con una gran sonrisa.

-yo también estoy satisfecho con lo aprendido en ese viaje-dijo mono- con mis nuevas técnicas tengo ante mí un mundo nuevo de bromas jejejeeje.

-me alegra que ustedes, víbora y mono, tengan buen ánimo-dijo el maestro Shifu- traten de contagiárselo a estos dos.

El maestro salió de las barracas y el resto de los furiosos se dirigió al salón de entrenamiento. Mientras tanto Po y tigresa alistaban sus maletas. No les tomó mucho tiempo, pero se quedaron en su habitación a la espera de la llegada de su transporte. Po se disponía a tomar una siesta cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

-¿Po, puedo entrar?-preguntó tigresa.

-eh claro-respondió el.

Tigresa entro en su habitación y se puso al lado de la cama del panda, quien se sentó en el borde de esta.

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó el panda.

-escucha. No quiero que haya nada incomodo entre nosotros. Lo de ayer no tuvo significado, fue la estúpida broma de ese maldito demonio.

-ah claro. Tienes razón. No significó nada. No hay ningún problema. Sin preocupaciones-respondió Po con una sonrisa forzada.

Tigresa notó el tono de nerviosismo del panda pero no entendía el porqué. Y por obras del destino nuevamente alguien los interrumpió.

-Po, el maestro Shifu me dijo que ibas de vacaciones-dijo el señor ping-buenos días tigresa.

-buenos di…agh-tigresa se llevó las manos a la boca y nariz. Ese ganso olía a la colonia de la madre de Zeng.

Por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar se apresuró a salir del cuarto.

-¿pa, porqué hueles así y por qué a tigresa le dsagradara tanto ese olor?

-es la colonia de la madre de Zeng-respondió el ganso-al parecer uno de sus ingredientes es la planta llamada _menta de gato_.

-¿menta de gato?

-una planta que pone alegre a los felinos, a excepción de los leones…esa cosa debería venderse en el estante de afrodisiacos y no de colonias.

-¿que fue eso ultimo?

-nada. Ya que te vas de viaje iré a empacar algunas cosas para traértelas.

-pa…-Po trató de protestar pero su padre ya se había ido-…y como él terminó oliendo a la colonia de la madre de Zeng?

…

Ya todos se encontraban en la entrada del salón de los héroes esperando el dirigible.

-oh estoy tan emocionado-dijo Po-nunca he ido a una posada de aguas termales.

-yo si-contestaron los 5 furiosos.

-ah si, recuerdo que ese día tuve que luchar contra los aldeanos y Hundun pare defender mi título…el cual ni siquiera tenía porque defender.

-ah vamos Po, ahora eres tú el que estará en vacaciones-dijo mono y se le acercó para susurrarle algo-solo trata que no te echen por la violencia de tigresa.

-escuche eso-dijo la felina.

-pero es cierto lo que dice-afirmó Po-. recuerda las toallas no son armas.

Todos rieron a carcajadas por esa broma y tigresa frunció el ceño. Vieron después al señor ping subiendo rápidamente las escaleras con una mochila. Tigresa se alejó del ganso porque aun emanaba ese "peligroso" aroma.

-papa.

-Po aquí esta las cosas que te empaqué. Hay comida para el camino y ropa nueva, incluyendo toallas.

-ofrecen toallas en la posada…ahh que más da, gracias pa.

-huele extraño-dijo grulla.

-oh miren-dijo mono-el dirigible ya llegó.

Un dirigible de color rojo aterrizo en la entrada del salón. Dentro estaban dos cabras que lo piloteaban y ponían en marcha con un sistema de pedales.

-¡aquí vamos aguas termales!-dijo Po mientras se subía al dirigible.

-que te vaya bien hijo-dijo el señor ping.

-cuídate Po-dijo mono.

-más te vale que lo disfrutes-dijo mantis.

-cuídense-dijo víbora.

-nos vemos pronto-dijo tigresa mientras subía al dirigible.

-cuídate hija-dijo el maestro Shifu y todos lo voltearon a ver con los ojos abiertos como platos, aunque esta vez no le importó.

El vehículo aéreo se elevó en los aires y se alejó hasta volverse un punto pequeño en el cielo para luego desaparecer.

-maestro porqué decidió mandarlos a esas aguas termales alejadas en lugar de las que se encuentran en yu shon?-preguntó grulla.

-ese fue el lugar donde fui a buscar al maestro que acompañó al maestro Yao-respondió Shifu- y me parecieron buenas instalaciones y los trabajadores eran muy amables. Ah se me olvidaba que tengo un folleto, mira.

El maestro Shifu le dio un folleto a grulla el cual se petrificó al verlo. En ese momento Zeng cayó de las alturas con un rollo en la mano.

-maestro Shifu aquí le llegó un mensaje-dijo Zeng que llego volando

-Gracias zeng-respondió el, mientras lo abría.

-deberías practicar más tus aterrizajes jovencito-dijo el señor ping.

-no tiene que preocuparse…oiga huele idéntico a la colonia de mi madre.

-uh ya es tarde. Tengo que abrir el restaurante para la hora pico-el señor ping alzo el vuelo rápidamente para descender al valle.

Mantis, víbora y mono estaban susurrando algo lejos de ellos

-oigan creen que po y tigresa están…ya saben-dijo víbora.

-no lo creo-respondió mantis.

-por el momento no, pero de seguro regresaran como pareja. Tengo fe en mi buen amigo Po-dijo mono muy seguro.

-¿quieres apostar?-preguntó mantis.

-el que pierda hará los deberes del otro por un mes-dijo mono.

-hecho-respondió mantis.

-¿De que hablan?-preguntó grulla que se había acercado a ellos.

-estamos apostando si tigresa y Po regresaran como pareja-dijo mantis- yo digo que no y mono que si.

-en condiciones normales mono llevaría la ventaja, pero este no es el caso-dijo grulla mientras les mostraba el folleto y los tres quedaron petrificados.

-escuchen todos-dijo el maestro Shifu y los furiosos volvieron en si-este mensaje dice que nos llegara un invitado en unos días, después de su estadía en la posada de la luna. Eso es una increíble coincidencia. Po y tigresa estarán muy contentos

-¿y quién es?-preguntaron.

Cuando el maestro iba a responder dos figuras aparecieron por la escalera. Era el jefe Hu y el superintendente Woo.

-maestro Shifu. Lamentamos la intromisión pero surgió un asunto urgente y necesitamos discutirlo con usted-dijo Hu.

-entiendo, pasen por favor-respondió Shifu- y ustedes pueden leer este mensaje.

Mono tomó el rollo y lo abrió de forma que todos lo vieran. Cuando terminaron de leerlo el pico de grulla cayó en un Angulo recto, víbora abrió tanto la boca que se le desencajó la mandíbula, mantis se desmayó y mono dejo caer el mensaje al piso.

-el universo tiene un sentido del humor único-dijo el primate con los ojos aun desorbitados.

-no creo que estén contentos con su visita-dijo grulla.

-esto no puede terminar bien-dijo vibora.

-¿creen que deberíamos traerlos de regreso?-preguntó grulla.

-por supuesto que no-repuso mono-. las cosas pasan por una razón. No cabe duda que esta es una prueba para Po y sigo creyendo que saldrá victorioso.

-¡OH MALDICION!-gritó mantis que se había despertado y asustó a los demás-¡ESTO VA A ESTAR BUENISIMO Y NO LO VOY A PODER VER!

Todos le dirigieron una mirada asesina a mantis.

-como si ustedes no quisieran ver lo que pasará-repuso el insecto mientras se alejaba dando saltos.

Grulla y víbora intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, pero mono no había perdido la fe en su amigo.

-solo confíen-dijo el primate y ellos esbozaron una sonrisa.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que la situación era peor de lo que pensaban.

**Notas del autor:**

Y he aquí el fin de este fic, PERO no se alarmen planeo continuar la historia en un fic diferente y lo titularé "hexágono amoroso en las aguas termales". Aunque debo admitir que necesitaré el triple de inspiración para escribir este. Siéntanse bienvenidos en mandarme mensajes privados con sus opiniones. Ahora mis agradecimientos

Dennef-Ronnell: gracias por ser la primera en comentar XD.

Raven Dark85: gracias por tus palabras de apoyo.

little tigress: fueron tus comentarios lo que me inspiraron a hacer que tigresa se luciera en la batalla contra mugan. Gracias.

Leonard kenway: fuiste el más energético en tus comentarios y te agradezco por eso. Te digo que soy tan fan de po x tigresa como tú, aunque hay que hay que tener algo de tolerancia con los autores que no siempre van en la dirección que uno desee. Igual espero tu apoyo en mi siguiente fic, cuidate.

SmallBlueTiger: gracias por tus comentarios.

anita23 : me comentaste una sola vez, pero mira que otra vez te deje en suspenso espero no te enojes jejejej cuidate y gracias por leer.

geraldCullenBlack: gracias por leer, lamento no haber leído alguna de tus historias pero probablemente lo haga en estos días. Cuidate.

sue29NNID: gracias por ser tan buen fan y espero contar con tu apoyo para el siguiente fic. Cuidate XD.

ShadingWolf49: espero hacerte reir en el siguiente fic. Gracias por leer y cuidate.

Guest brandon: graicas por leer espero sigas el siguiente fic. Cuidate

ErickLsk: ya tienes la respuesta de la colonia de la madre de Zeng para mas detalles puedes buscar en internet información de **_Nepeta cataria o menta de gato. Que es la planta. _**Cuidate y gracias por leer.

CrWolf: espero hacerte reir en mi siguiente fic y como pediste te respondí en las notas del autor, espero estes feliz. Gracias por leer y cuidate XD.


End file.
